Secrets of the Queen and the Sage
by Heartlessly Awesome
Summary: When everyone figures out a way to find more about Yuuri and how she lives her life on Earth, they realize just what she's gone through to make her the person she is today: their Queen.
1. Summary

In this story, Yuuri is a girl, thus making her QUEEN. This story tells us about how the characters from the other world realizes that they barely know anything about the young queen, and hatches up a scheme to find out more about her. Might become Rated M in future chapters but for now, it will be Rated T.


	2. Prologue

Hey guys, I'm back! :D this chapter is a little sidestory of Yuuri before she turned 15 and became queen… this took place when she was about 12 years old :D

So now, ENJOY THE SHOW :D

~o~

Yuuri was chatting with one of her closest guy friends on facebook, Fujioka Itsuma… Itsuma has been writing a story about zombies and has asked Yuuri to be his proofreader/beta reader, since he's so bad at grammar and all that stuff.

Even though Itsuma isn't the best looking guy around, and may be those kinds of guys who are troublemakers, he's still a sweet, understanding, and sensitive kind of guy. And she has to admit, after those few weeks of chatting, and talking to each other, she has found herself falling for him. She hasn't told ANYONE about her feelings. Not even her best friends Murata Ken and, Kanao Ayaka.

They were both talking about relationships.

This was how their chat was going:

**ITSUMA: I'm never gonna find her. **

** I'm never gonna find that girl I'm meant to be with. **

Yuuri thought of this as her chance to confess. _Should I? I mean, do I really like him? Well… it's now or never._

**YUURI: Wait, Itsuma,**

**ITSUMA: Goodnight, I'm going to bed.**

**YUURI: Wait, Itsuma, I have to tell you something!**

**ITSUMA: What is it? I'm tired and wanna go to bed!**

**YUURI: What if that girl Is right here!**

**ITSUMA: WELL THEN WHERE CAN I FIND HER! IF SHE'S RIGHT HERE, THEN WHERE IS SHE!**

_Ok… I knew he was a bit dumb, but I didn't know he was THIS dumb…._

**YUURI: WHAT IF I WAS THAT GIRL! WHAT IF I'M THAT GIRL YOUR LOOKING FOR!**

**ITSUMA: Wait, what?**

**YUURI: I love you, Itsuma… I really do…**

_Here it goes, the moment of truth… will he return my feelings? Or will he reje-_

**ITSUMA: I love you too…**

_He, he actually returned my feelings! _

**YUURI: So, does this mean? Does this mean that we're? BF and GF now?**

**ITSUMA: yeah… yeah, it does… **

**YUURI: :D goodnite, my sweet 3**

**ITSUMA: goodnight… my baby 3**

** Oh! And by the way, let's keep this as a secret but is it ok if I tell Natsume?**

**YUURI: As long as I get to tell Ayaka **

**ITSUMA: :D goodnite, my baby 3**

**YUURI: goodnight… my sweet 3**

That was the happiest night of Yuuri's life ever… Nevermind her first dance party a few months back, the feeling of someone accepting your feelings and not rejecting it is even better…

**2 days later…**

It's Monday, and Yuuri is getting ready for school. Normally she'd be pissed at going to school, but today, she gets to see Itsuma as her boyfriend for the very first time… and today, she would also have to tell Ayaka and hope that she won't tell anyone.

"YUURI!" said girl turns around and looks at the person who has addressed her and sees her best friend running towards her. "Oh, Ayaka, good morning." Yuuri said in a nervous tone. "Good morning to you too! And, hey, are you ok? You seem a bit nervous today." "What! Me? Nervous? Haha, no way, could you ever imagine me, Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri, to be nervous? Haha?" "Yup, your definitely nervous." "Ok, fine, I give in. come with me."

Yuuri leads Ayaka behind a tree with passer bys watching and suddenly hears a scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY KIDDING ME! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TE-" "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP, WOULD YOU! DO YOU WANT THE ENTIRE NIEGHBORHOOD TO HEAR YOU!" "Alright, alright! Yeesh!"

Yuuri and Ayaka were on their way to their classroom when Itsuma passed by them and smiles at Yuuri, and she smiles at him back with Natsume smirking at Yuuri and Itsume, and Ayaka nudging Yuuri's arm.

~o~

Yuuri and Itsuma spent the next few weeks together, in secret. Though apparently, Itsuma's so called "best friend", Natsume, isn't really someone to be trusted, as he started telling everybody about the "secret couple". Yuuri and Itsuma were only together for about 3 days, and everyone found out about their secret. After a few days, the entire 7th Grade Class has found out.

After a month of being together Yuuri realizes something, she never actually liked Itsuma, it was only a little crush all along.

_I have to break up with him, I just have to. _Yuuri thinks to herself. _I have to break up with him, I can't keep leading him on I have to tell him. _

"Hey, Daku, do me a favor and tell Itsuma to meet me in the library, will ya?" Apparently, the library is the only place where privacy is secure. "Umm, sure, I could tell him. But can I ask, why do you want to meet him in the library?" "Sigh, I have to break up with him, its not him, really! It's just that, I don't, I don't feel it anymore, I really DID like him, it's just, it's just that, I don't feel it anymore! And, well, I, I, I have to break up with him, and that's what I'm gonna do, that's why I have to meet him in the library." Daku nodded his head and said, "Ok, ok I understand, I'll tell him." "Thank You."

It's lunchtime and she sees Daku talk to Itsuma and takes it as her cue to go to the library.

After 5 minutes of waiting in the library, Itsuma finally shows up and he walks over to her.

"Hey" he says.

"Hey" she replies.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" _Here it is, the moment of truth._ "Itsuma, I have something to tell you." _I can't look at him, but I have to, it could be a bit too harsh. _She looks up at him and finally says what's on her mind.

"I'm so sorry, Itsuma, but it's just that, I can't keep going like this anymore. You're a really nice guy, but it's just that, it's me, I can't, I can't, I'm just not feeling this anymore, and well, I'm brea-" "It's ok, I understand." Yuuri looks straight into his eyes and says, "You do?" "Yes. Yes I do. I understand, but even though you we're broken up, I'll still keep going after you, I won't let you go. Remember that." And then he walks out. Leaving Yuuri dumbfounded and thinking about what to do.

A few weeks later is the grand camp out for students from 4th grade to 7th grade. In this camping trip, the girls and boys will be separated, from the preparation of materials in school, up to the return trip from the campsite going back to school. This trip will be a 3-day and 2 night trip just a few miles out of town, in a farm.

From Yuuri's class, the girls attending will be, Ayaka, Miyaka, Hitomi, Kaouri, Sachiko, Tomoko, Noriko, and of course Yuuri herself. The guys attending will be, Murata, Itsuma, Natsume, Daku, Shiro, Takumi, Yoshio, Masaru, Keisuke, and Naoki.

The girls and the boys are separated into 2 different buses. Since they are the older ones, the girls from Yuuri's class gets to sit in the very back of the bus which is the best place to sit in, since they could talk about anything without having to worry about the teachers listening to their conversation. Though the younger girls might still be able to hear them, they most probably wouldn't be interested.

After 20 minutes since the ride started, Miyaka is the first one to speak. "Hey guys!" the other 7 of us looks to her and wonders what she wants. "How about we have an open forum. Like we talk about secrets and say stuff that we always wanted to say without anybody judging us, and everything we say, stays in this circle." The other 7 girls, including Yuuri, agrees. The girls talked about secrets and stuff until Miyaka says something that worries Yuuri.

"Hey, Yuuri, I think its best that you know about this." Said girl looks to her in a weird way and says, "Umm, sure, ok?" "I just wanted to tell you 2 things about Itsuma." Yuuri's heart dropped. '_What? What about Itsuma?'_ Yuuri just stared at her. "When you guys first started dating, you know Itsuma's cousin, right? Kenzo kun, well, its just that, I heard him say to Itsuma; "Hey, Itsuma! Your girlfriend! Feel her up man!" Yuuri was shocked beyond belief. Her eyes nearly fell out of its sockets and she was about to hyperventilate.

"OH YUURI! It's a good thing that you broke up with him already! Who knows what would have happened if you guys were still together!" Miyaka took another deep breath and said, that's not all." Yuuri looked up to her with anticipated eyes. "There was one time, when I overheard Itsuma and Natsume talking to each other, just so you know, this was still around October, this wasn't when you guys were dating, ok? They were talking about jerking off to a picture of Emi." And that was when Yuuri felt like crying, and she was just thankful that Ayaka was right there beside her, comforting her.

THE END

Thanks for reading guys! Well, anyways, you'll find out why he's important later on in the story :D

OH! and don't forget to Review! :D


	3. Discovery of Her Talent

Hey guys! :D this is my FIRST fanfic, so do take it easy on me, kay! :D this is going to be a series of random stories about the many things the people from the other world are going to find out about our beloved Queen (Yuuri) and our beloved Sage :D, and if you guys request for something or have a suggestion for something, please feel free to ask! :D

Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! :D

~o~

"YUURI! Hurry up will you! Its been 3 years since Yuuri has been crowned queen, became Wolfram's fiancée, and adopted Greta as her own. She would have married Wolfram by now, but she prefers to enjoy her life as a not married adult for at least until she hits 50 years old. Since she'll barely age anyway.

"Yuuri, if you don't hurry it up, Uncle is going to be mad that you're late! Again…" (Wolfram muttered the last part) "I'm coming, I'm comings". Yuuri stepped out of her room and into Wolfram's (lustful) point of view. Wolfram has always loved Yuuri, and respects her decision to not marry him yet since she has proven to him that she indeed loves him.

"Hey, Wolfram." Yuuri said in a slightly irritated tone. "Yes Yuuri?" He replied. "Wolfram. WILL YOU GODDAMN PLEASE STOP FUCKING STARING AT MY CHEST!" she screamed. Wolfram went closer to her, step-by-step, until he was at least an inch away from her, and then bent down his head and whispered into her ear, "Well, I can't help it if my fiancée is just so drop dead gorgeous." And kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Hey Lord Wolfram! Young Majesty! Will you PLEASE hurry it up! We don't wanna keep Lord von Bielefield waiting for us, now do we?" Wolfram broke the kiss and replied, "We're coming! Just looking at me just keeps turning Yuuri on! As her fiancée, its my duty to fulfill her wishes." Yuuri's jaw dropped to the floor and shouted, "WOLFRAM YOU GODDAMNMOTHERFUCKINGASSHOLE! YOU VERY WELL KNOW THAT THAT WAS THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" she fumed. Wolfram grabs her hand and says, "Lets just finish this argument later and get my Uncle's feast done and over with." Wolfram said. "ok" Yuuri gave in.

~o~

In 10 minutes time Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrart, Gwendal, Gunter, Yozak, Murata, Lady Celi, and Lady Anissina, were on their way to Bielefield Castle in the Bielefield lands.

An hour later

"Hey, are we there yet?" Yuuri asked. "You wimp, does it look like we're there yet?" Wolfram (sort of) answered. "Unfortunately no…"

10 minutes later

"Are we there yet?" Yuuri asked in a bored tone. "Not yet Young Maj." Yozak answered before Wolfram could burn our favorite beloved queen into bits and pieces. (I thought it would be cool if they say, 'Maj' for short instead of majesty :D) "Wimps" Wolfram muttered under his breath.

(525,600 minutes later…. Just kidding,! :D SEASONS OF LOVE! :D)

5 hours, 25 minutes, and 6 seconds later

"ARE WE THERE YET!" Yuuri screamed in an obviously irritated tone, and before anyone could give a safe, calm, and gentle reply, Wolfram just had to beat them to it. "GODDAMN IT YUURI! DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE FUCKING HERE YE-" but Conrart cut him off by saying, "Actually Wolfram, it does look like we're here". Wolfram then blushed due to embarrassment and apologized to Yuuri, and Yuuri accepted his apology by giving him a peck on the cheek.

3 minutes later and our favorite group from Blood Pledge Castle arrived in Bielefield castle, and were greeted by Lord von Bielefield himself. "Ah, Your Majesty, its an honor to see you again, and fortunately for you, not for another Round Table Meeting." Lord von Bielefield said as he greeted them. "Likewise, Lord von Bielefield." She replied and smiled. They were then shown to their rooms and were told to go to the parlor room when they were ready. (just in case some of you guys don't know, I don't mean a salon, okay? A parlor room is sort of like a living room or something like that, I'm not entirely sure…) After a few minutes of resting, our favorite royal couple decided to greet the other nobles in the parlor room. Even if Stoffel was there, much to the 3 brothers' and Gunter's and Yozak's dismay. And speak of the devil; "Your Majesty, Queen Yuuri, its quite an honor seeing you again!" Yuuri turns around to face the speaker and comes face to face to see Stoffel. Lord Stoffel von Spitbergz. _Of course he would be here. My least favorite noble. I actually dislike him more than Waltorana (_Lord von Bielefield) "Ah, Lord von Spitzbergz, its nice to see you again." She smiled. Stoffel opened his mouth to say something else but was only interrupted by Waltorana's announcement. "Good evening, my fellow nobles, and of course, Your Highness, Lord Murata, and Your Majesty, Queen Yuuri. I welcome you to Bielefield Castle, and I would like everyone to enjoy themselves and get relaxed with one another here in the parlor room before the Annual von Bielefield Ball tomorrow night. So thank you, and once again, good evening." The nobles and the 2 royalties (I wanted a way to address Yuuri and Murata when they're both being talked about, like how we call Gwendal, Conrart, and Wolfram the 3 brothers. So when you see either, "royalties", or "the 2 royalties" you would know who I'm talking about :D)

Yuuri was seated on one of the couches talking to Lord von Radford when she noticed a black curtain covering something at the other side of the room.

"Umm, Lord von Bielefield?" Yuuri started to ask. "Yes, Your Majesty?" he replied. "What's that behind that curtain?" Waltorana faced the direction at which she was pointing at and smiled. "Ah, this." He said as he walked over it, and pulled the curtain which revealed, a beautiful grand piano. "This is a piano given to us by the 15 Demon Ruler (I prefer to say "ruler" cause they keep saying "king" which I don't think is fair to Lady Celi and in this story, FEMALE Yuuri…), King Michael von Spitzberg."

Both Yuuri and Murata were staring at it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. "Lord von Bielefield, if you don't mind, is it alright if Yuuri and I perform a little number for everyone here?" Murata asked. Yuuri's eyes nearly fell out of its sockets at the mention of her performing a song.

"Psst, Murata! You know how long its been since the last time I sang!" Yuuri whispered/shouted. "I know, but you still love singing, don't you? Before you found out that you were gonna be a queen this is what you always wanted to do, right? Entertain a crowd of people by performing songs with your beautiful voice. That has always been your dream, yeah?" Murata said. "Yeah, but that's why I stopped performing! So that I wouldn't long to perform and could concentrate more on my duties as queen!" Yuuri yelled. "You say that, but I know you want to perform." Murata smiled. "Ughh, fine, you win! I'll sing. But since you forced me to do this, I get to pick the song!" Yuuri said. "Fine, what song do you want to do then?" Murata asked, hoping that it wouldn't be something so upbeat, afraid that she would choose something that people from this world wouldn't be used to.

Yuuri's eye brows shot up, and her eyeballs became bigger than Morgif's as she said, "Let's do 'Someone Like You' by Adele!" relieved, Murata sat down at the piano chair, while Yuuri faced her audience nervously and tried to remember everything that she learned about performing.

_Remember, when you breathe, make sure that you take in enough air, and to make sure that your shoulders don't go up and down too much. And most importantly, DON'T GO OUT OF TUNE! _She thought to herself.

Murata started playing the familiar music on the piano and suddenly, Yuuri started singing like she never did before;

_**I heard that you're settled down**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now**_

_**I heard that your dreams came true**_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you**_

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light**_

She stared at everyone who were watching her; which was everybody in the room actually. They were all smiling at her as she sang her heart out

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me, it isn't over**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**You know how the time flies**_

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**_

_**We were born and raised in a summer haze**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me, it isn't over yet**_

She saw Lady Celi tear up a little. Probably remembering all of the loves of her life.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah**_

_**Nothing compares, no worries or cares**_

_**Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

This is where she started adding more feeling than ever, she closed her eyes and made everything so dramatic, from her facial expressions, to her body language

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

She finished it dramatically by closing her eyes and putting her right fist on her chest, with her left palm over her right hand, and closed her eyes and looked downward, sideways.

She suddenly heard applauds and opened her eyes and looked up to see everybody smiling and clapping and cheering for her and Murata.

Murata then stood up, walked to Yuuri, stood next to her, grabbed her hand and bowed. The 2 royalties then stood up and walked back to the seats with Gunter running towards Yuuri only to be shoved away by Wolfram. Wolfram bent his head down, and whispered in her ear, "That song was beautiful, but your voice was THE most beautiful voice I've ever heard." Yuuri blushed and felt her head being tilted up by Wolfram's finger and he kissed her passionately. Everybody in the room started cheering for the young couple except for Stoffel, who wanted the young queen's fiancée to be someone of his choosing.

"Ahem." The young couple broke their kiss at the same time and see Gwendal with his fist near his mouth. The couple looked at each other for a few seconds and then looked away from each other after blushing for finally realizing what would have happened if Gwendal hadn't interrupted them. If he hadn't interrupted them, the young couple would have had their tongues at each other's throats and would most probably be lying down on the couch by now, thus creating a make out session in front of an audience.

THE END

Now, you guys could just click that beautiful button below that says, "Review this chapter", that would be so awesome. Thanks for reading guys! :D


	4. The Plan and Her Leave

Hey guys! Thanks for putting up with me! :D

ENJOY THE SHOW! :D

~o~

It's been 2 hours since our favorite group has returned to Blood Pledge Castle, Yuuri was too tired to eat and is now sleeping on her bed while Wolfram, Murata, Conrart, Gunter, Gwendal, and Yozak, were in Gwendal's office.

"Ok, did anyone besides His Eminence know about her talent?" No one raised their hands. Wolfram sighed. "Well I guess this goes to show that we barely know anything about her." "So true." Gunter says. Suddenly, a dark chuckle was heard. Conrart, Gunter, Gwendal, and Yozak turned to the direction to where the sound was coming from, only to see Murata with his arms crossed, his glasses gleaming, and chuckling quite darkly. The 4 men knew what this meant… The great Sage has thought of a scheme to help solve their problem.

"So, Your Eminence… what is this plan that you have in mind?" Gwendal asks. Murata smirks and says, "Hmmm… how about we use a crystal ball?" the 4 men looks at him dumbfounded. "Wait, Your Eminence, what do you mean by that?" Conrart asks. "A crystal ball! Like how Shinou and Ulrike has been spying on us from time to time.

We tell her that we need her to not come back for a few days in earth time, and during that time, we will be watching her." The 4 men think about it for a few moments. "That's actually not quite a bad idea. But don't you think that she would get mad if we spy on her like this?" Conrart says and asks. A bit worried about his goddaughter. "Now where would be the fun in telling her?"

The 4 men feel a bit worried for a few moments thought they still gave in to their plans.

"I have a suggestion." Gunter says. "How about we invite the nobles and representatives from the countries who are part of the Human Demon Alliance, to come and join us!" Gwendal was about to reject his idea, though, Yozak beat him to it. "That way, they would be able to find out about Her Maj's true colours! Brilliant!"

The other 3 men sigh, and agree to the decision. In 2 days time, Yuuri would be going back to earth. They will tell her that they would need her to come back after a month in earth time.

**2 days later…**

For the past 2 days Murata, Anissina, Ulrike, and Yozak have been secretly preparing the ballroom, and the others have been making sure that Yuuri does not step foot into the ballroom, and Wolfram makes sure of that when they're sleeping (wink wink ;))

It's finally the day for Yuuri to leave. Yuuri, Murata, Wolfram, and Conrart make their way to the Tomb of the Great One.

They enter the courtyard where the fountain is. A.K.A., Yuuri's usual travel route home.

"Now, Shibuya, do not, and I repeat, DO NOT! Come back here in less than a month in earth time." Murata tells her. "Sigh. Why again?" "Because we have a bit of a surprise for you!" Conrart says, hoping that she would buy it. "Sigh… Ok, ok, but just so you know, if I even have the SLIGHTEST feeling of you guys being in danger, I WILL come back." Yuuri threatens. The 3 men just smiles and nods in agreement.

"Well, see you guys in a month!" Yuuri says as steps into the water. "Wait, Yuuri." Wolfram says as he walks over to her. "Stay safe, ok?" he says as he kisses her passionately on the lips. "I will." Yuuri responds and disappears into the water with a splash.

"So now the fun begins." Murata says as he stands with his signature pose.

THE END

I know! Short chapter… But don't worry, hopefully the upcoming chapters would be at least 1,000 words :D

STAY TUNED :D


	5. The Start of the Plan and Day 1

Admit it… I'm a fast writer :D bear with me if you guys didn't understand something, and if you didn't understand something, don't be too scared to PM me or something to clarify it with me, kay? :D

Now, PULL THE CURTAINS! :D

~o~

2 hours and 30 minutes later, the ballroom is prepared for the event, which they would like to call, "Discovering the Secrets of the Queen".

10 minutes after the preparation of the ballroom was finished, guests from the 10 Nobles, and representatives from the other countries joined in the Human Demon Alliance have started to arrive. Guests from the alliance also includes, Lady Flynn, Lord Heiffcrist (I forgot how to spell his name… so feel free to PM me his name, kay? :D), King Antoine, and King Saralegui/Sara. Alford was able to arrive as well. Adelbert and Keenan took some time out of their schedule to find out about the young queen as well.

When all the guests have arrived, Murata steps up in front of the large screen and faces the audience and gives a short speech about what is going to happen for the next few days.

"Good Morning Everybody! We are gathered here today to view how my dear friend Queen Yuuri acts in the other world, where she is not queen, and is not to be expected to be full of poise.

Now, since we will be watching her from the moment she wakes up in the morning, until she goes to sleep at night, we may find out her deepest darkest secrets that even I might not know.

Even though we are best friends, deep inside her, that girl could be an EPIC BITCH! Trust me, I've been on the receiving end of her wrath once. And not the kind of wrath where she uses her powers. There are some things that even I don't know. You could say that she's the kind of girl to keep secrets and lie to her parents when necessary. So please don't judge her, not everyone's perfect.

Now, some of you may already know that earth's time is A LOT slower than the time in this world. So, in order to make sure that you won't be staying for one whole year, Ulrike has been working on reversing the speed of time in the two dimensions. So for now, earth's speed of time will be faster than the speed of time in this world. So everybody please watch carefully and if there are any questions about anything, please feel free to ask. Now, on with the show!"

The crystal ball in front of the screen, which is being controlled by Ulrike (she left the tomb once, she can leave that place again), is connected to the screen, which will be able to show everything from that is happening to Yuuri. The screen gives out the image of a sleeping Yuuri in the morning.

(words in normal text will be what's happening on earth, while italic bold is what's happening in the other world)

Yuuri was having a wonderful dream about Wolfram when her alarm went off.

"_**what is that Your Eminence?" Asked Lady Flynn.**_

"_**That, Lady Flynn, is an alarm clock. Before you go to sleep, you set the clock to the certain time you would like to wake up, and when the clock strikes that certain time, a really loud alarm would go off, just like what's happening right now to our sleeping queen."**_

Yuuri's hand reached over to her desk to try to shut up her alarm clock, though apparently, her arm wasn't long enough to reach it, and when she was so close to turning the damn thing off, she fell off her bed and landed headfirst onto the floor.

"Ow ow ow…"

"Yuu chan! Are you ok?" Yuuri's cheerful mother called out through the door.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine!"

"Yuu chan!" _Oh no, here we go again._

"Yuu chan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me, "mama"!"

"Well, mom, as they say, 'the first time was a mistake, the second time was a choice'. I strongly believe that that saying fits into this situation perfectly."

Yuuri hears a "HMPH!" and footsteps walking away and decides that she should get ready for school.

~o~

"_**So that's her Majesty's mother?" Lord Derloin, representative of the human country, Veldron, asks.**_

"_**Yes, we have met her a few times, and after the first time meeting her, I guess the first impression that she would give you is, 'so that's where Yuuri gets it from'." Wolfram answers.**_

__~o~

10 minutes later and Yuuri ready to start eating breakfast with her older brother, Shouri, and her father, Shouma.

"Good morning, Shouri, dad." Yuuri says as she walks down the stairs wearing her school uniform.

"Good morning sweetie." Her dad sweetly replies, while her brother…

"Yuu chan! How many times do I have to tell you to call me, 'onee san'!" Shouri calmly says, though he sounds as if he's on the verge of shouting and yelling at his sister senseless.

Yuuri sighs and says, "Well, just like what I told mom this morning, 'the first time iss a mistake, the second time is a choice.' And I strongly believe that that saying fits perfectly into this situation."

Shouri and Shouma were dumbfounded at Yuuri's reply, but they just shrugged it off and continued eating their breakfast.

**5 minutes later**

Yuuri looks at the clock and sees that its 8:00.

"Whoops! Gotta run! Bye mom, bye dad, bye Shouri!" Yuuri yells as she runs out the door, to her bike.

"Grrr…! Yuu chan," mother and son growls, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO CALL ME ('MAMA') ('ONEE CHAN')!" Shouri and Miko screams at Yuuri simultaneously.

~o~

Yuuri bikes to school and when she reaches the road near her school, she hopes off her bike and joins the crowds of students walk to school.

"Yuuri!" said girl turns around to see her best friend, Ayaka, running towards her. "Morning, Ayaka." Yuuri greets. "Morning Yuuri! So, how are you today?" Ayaka replies and asks.

"Same old, same old." Yuuri sighs. "Just like every single day." Yuuri continues.

"Well, anyways, I heard from Kaouri that there might be a school assembly today." Ayaka says.

"Really? Bout' what?" "I dunno… sort of stopped listening after that."

"Haha! Of course you stopped listening to something important."

"How is a school assembly impo-" Ayaka stops and stares at something.

"Ayaka? You oka-" Yuuri looks at the direction Ayaka was looking at and sees her worst nightmare; Itsuma.

"Come on, Ayaka. Let's go." Yuuri says, tugging Ayaka along.

"Sigh, I really don't know why you don't want to get back together with him! I mean, he is now, cute, hot, and THE most popular guy in school, AND has a thing for YOU! How do you not want to get back together with him!"

"_**WHAT! SHE WAS IN A RELATIONSHIP BEFORE!" Wolfram exclaims. **_

" _**I thought you knew about this already, Wolfram." **_

"_**Well, she did tell me, honestly, that she was in a relationship before…" Wolfram trails off.**_

"_**But still, her majesty is beautiful. If Lady Celi were to have married a double black and have a child with him, people would most likely think that Yuuri is that child. " Yozak says.**_

"_**Oh Yozak~ thank you for the lovely compliment!" Lady Celi shouts from across the room, where she is seated beside her older brother.**_

"_**Oh, no need to worry about that Lady Celi!" Yozak replies.**_

"_**Though still, I am still curious about the guy Yuuri used to have a relationship wi-"**_

"_**I hate him." Murata cut off Wolfram and everyone has now turned to face him. **_

"_**I hate him… he and his other friends… they used to bully me before. Yuuri doesn't know that I'm being bullied by them. I didn't tell her, because she's friends with some of his friends but not him, himself. I know that if she were to find out that I'm being bullied by them, she would threaten them and most likely put her threat into action. But she's already been in enough trouble, she doesn't need anymore… that's why I didn't tell her." **_

_**Everyone looks at Murata with sad eyes, but only Lady Anissina had enough heart to walk over to him and calm him down before he starts to cry.**_

_**Everyone looks toward the screen to see what happens next.**_

Yuuri and Ayaka are walking to their classroom, when suddenly, Itsuma comes out from behind the wall and surprises both girls. Yuuri is the first one to recover.

"What do you want, Itsuma?" Yuuri asks in a bored but clearly irritated tone.

"To talk to you, Yuuri." He replies seductively

Yuuri rolls her eyes and was about to reject him, though Ayaka beat her to it.

"She'd love to have a little chat with you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way to class." Ayaka says as she walks away.

'_That little bitch' _Yuuri thinks to herself.

Yuuri looks around and sees that the both of them are the only ones left in the hallway.

"Look, Itsuma, as you can see, we're the only ones out here, so now if you'll excuse me-!"

Itsuma cut off Yuuri by grabbin her wrist and pullin her to him, trapping her in an embrace.

"Itsuma, let me go before I kick you in the balls!"

"Sorry, but I won't." He covers her mouth with his hand and drags her to a storage room.

Once they were inside, he holds both of her wrists above her head and kisses her harshly on the lips. Yuuri was struggling to get free of his hold but he was too strong.

Yuuri hatches up a plan in her head and is now doing the first step to her freedom; kissing him back.

"_**YUURI! YOU CHEATER!" Wolfram screams and at the same time, is on the verge of tears. **_

"_**Wait, she has a plan." Murata calmly says as he stares at the screen.**_

As Yuuri felt Itsuma put his guard down and is REALLY into the kiss, she opens her eyes and knees him on the balls.

"GODDAMN IT!"

_**Wolfram, along with others, were completely shocked by what Yuuri just did. And how she achieved to do it.**_

"_**Who knew that her majesty could be such a seductress!" Yozak shout while laughing his heart out.**_

Yuuri took this as her chance to escape and ran to her classroom. As she reached the door, she opened it and sees her classmates still standing up and talking to each other and sighs in relief as she realizes that the bell has not yet rung. She walks into her classroom only to be attacked by Ayaka.

"Sooooo? How'd it go?" Ayaka asks.

"Yuuri was about to scream at Ayaka, when the bell rings and the teacher walks in the room.

'_Ayaka, be thankful that school has saved your life.' _Yuuri thinks to herself.

As time passes by, Yuuri realizes that Itsuma hasn't gone to class…

'_He's probably giving himself a blowjob to stop his pain.' _Yuuri giggled a bit as she said this, though thankfully, she didn't giggle too loudly…

40 minutes later and the door opens revealing an Itsuma holding an icepack to his dick.

Yuuri had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"What happened to you, Fujioka san?" Chika sensei asked.

"As I was on my way to the stairs, I fell over the hand railing and landed on the railing of the stair case, and well… I guess we can all see what was the outcome of that little, 'accident'." He looks to Yuuri as he said, "accident", which makes Yuuri want to burst out laughing, but only earns a glare from Ayaka.

After Itsuma has settled in and class has started once more, Yuuri and Ayaka starts a note passing session between the two of themselves.

**Ayaka: you did that to him, didn't you?**

**Yuuri: he deserved it.**

**Ayaka: now what the hell did he do to you?**

**Yuuri: … He kissed me…**

**Ayaka: :O! are you serious!**

**Yuuri: yup**

**Ayaka: LUCKY! Was he any good?**

**Yuuri: sloppy, though you can tell that he's been practicing…**

**Ayaka: so, what? Did you knee him in the balls?**

**Yuuri: duh :P**

**Ayaka: aww… you should've touched it instead**

**Yuuri: in your dreams! Plus, I already have someone that I care for… that's**

**why I don't care about Itsuma…**

**The people from the other world have actually been reading the conversation. Thanks to Murata making everything written in any earth language, appear as demon language.**

**Wolfram is now holding in his breath, hoping that Yuuri is thinking of him.**

**Ayaka: GASP! REALLY? OMG! DO I KNOW HIM? **

**Yuuri: no…**

**Ayaka: can I meet him?**

**Yuuri: no**

**Ayaka: aww… why not?**

**Yuuri: its complicated…**

**Ayaka: fine…. Then at least describe him to me!**

**This is the moment of truth. Everyone is now reading everything very carefully, in hopes of finding a perfect match for who she would be describing.**

**Yuuri: he has green eyes, and blond hair. He has a bit of a temper tantrum, **

**And just by seeing me talk to another guy, stranger or friend, he **

**He starts throwing a tantrum and starts calling me a cheater, or a **

**Flirt. Though his favorite nickname for me is, "wimp", which **

**Which completely irritates me… but that's why I love him…**

**By this time, everyone is now staring at Wolfram, who is now crying tears of joy. **

"**so she really does love our little brother, doesn't she, Gwendal." Conrart asks.**

"**it seems so." Gwendal replies.**

After morning class, it is now lunchtime, and Yuuri is now joining the other girls from her class in the rooftop.

"Oh come on, Yuuri! Let us meet him!" Megumi says. Trying to get Yuuri to introduce her dear lover to them.

"Look, it is incredibly complicated to introduce him to you guys, ok?"

"Fine…" the other 11 girls reply.

"What about you, Yuuka? Who do you like?" Miyaka asks.

"You know, come to think of it, you're the only girl here who's crush we don't know…" Yuuri says.

"Fine, I guess it should be time to tell you guys…" the other 11 girls, including Yuuri, giggle and gets closer to her.

"**I don't want to hear this…" Murata says turning his back to the screen and covering his eyes and ears.**

"**Why not your eminence?" Gunter asks.**

"**She's the girl who I have feelings for. I know she likes someone else, though I'm scared to have her confirm it. Though, maybe I could tell the guy she likes to take good care of her… ok, fine, I'll listen to this conversation until the very end." Murata exclaims and smiles a cheeky and hopeful smile at everyone else in the room.**

"Ok… the guy I like is… Murata kun…" Yuuka says shyly.

Yuuri's jaw drops to the floor.

"So if you'll excuse me, I'm finished with my lunch." Yuuka says as she stands up and exits the rooftop, once she was gone, Yuuri burst out laughing.

"Hey, Yuuri, what are you laughing about?" Misaki asks.

**Everybody is now looking at Murata in the kind of way that says, "someone's in love" and Murata himself is completely speechless, and Yozak and Conrart walk over to him and both gives him a pat on the back for some encouragement.**

"I WIN THE BET! I WIN I WIN!" Yuuri shouts.

"What bet? And with who?" Kaouri asks.

"Well you see my dear friends, I made a bet with a certain guy that the girl he likes, likes him back, and he bet that she liked someone else instead of returning his feelings. Though apparently… I WIN!" Yuuri shouts the last part.

"Wait, so you mean…" Kaouri says..

"YUP! MURATA LIKES YUUKA BACK! AND NOW HE OWES ME P500!"

"You guys bet that much?" Hitomi asks.

"Hey, I was really sure of myself, had to use it to my advantage."

"**OH SHIT! I HAVE TO PAY HER!" Murata yells.**

It is now the end of school and the final bell has ringed.

Yuuri goes to her bike and goes to a building a few blocks away. She parks her bike and goes inside the building and walks up the stairs up to the 4th floor, and goes over to room 405. She opens it and sees everyone already there in the studio room.

"Hey everyone!" Yuuri says. Glad that its already Monday, which means that today she has glee club practice.

"**So this is how her glee club looks like." Murata says.**

"**Glee club? What's that?" Sara asks.**

"**Its this club where a group of people sing and dance… You'll see what I mean in most probably a few minutes." Murata answers.**

Yuuri goes inside the bathroom and changes to her dance attire. When she comes back out, she sees Kyo sensei giving out instructions.

"Ok everybody, so now that everyone's here, we will start off the day by practicing, 'Lean On Me'. You ready Karu? Yuuri?"

"Yes." Karu and Yuuri reply at the same time.

They will be singing Lean On Me, the glee version, and Karu will be singing the guy part and Yuuri will be singing the girl part.

Everyone went to their positions with Yuuri and Karu at the front.

Um um um um

um um um um

um um um um um x2

Karu:

Sometimes in our lives

We all have pain

We all have sorrow

But if we are wise

We know that there's always tomorrow

All:

Lean on me!

when you're not strong

and I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

for it won't be long

'till I'm gonna need

somebody to lean on

Yuuri:

Please! (please)

swallow your pride (pride)

if I have things

you need to borrow

(For) for no one can fill

those of your needs

that you wont let show

So just call (call) on me brother (hey)

when you need a hand (When you need a hand)

we all need (need) somebody to lean on!

(I just might have a problem)

I just might have a problem that you'll understand

we all need somebody to lean on!

Lean on me (hey)

when you're not strong (When you're not strong)

I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)

I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)

for it wont be long (o it wont be long)

'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)

when you need a hand (when you need a hand)

we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)

(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand

we all need somebody to lean on!

Lean on me

If (If)

there is a load! (there is a load)

you have to bare (you have to bare)

that you can't carry

I'm (I'm higher) right up the road

I'll share your load

if you just call me

Call me (I'm calling)

Call me (when you need a friend)

Call me (call me)

Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)

Call me (when you need a friend)

Call me (if you need a friend)

Call me (any time of day

Call me

It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on

lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend

lean on lean on lean on me lean on me

lean on lean on lean on me

I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on

I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)

Yeah

**Everybody was dumbfounded. Some never knew that she could sing. Those knew that she could sing, never knew she could sing like that. Though Murata wasn't too surprised. He knew what an amazing singer she was, and heard her sing songs that were much higher than this one.**

"Excellent! Ok, boys, take a break. Girls, 'Can't Back Down', now." Sensei said. And of course the girls did as commanded. In this song, Yuuri is also the lead soloist.

Once they were in their positions, the music started, and its time for Yuuri to shine once more.

We can't

We can't back down (x4)

Not right now

We can't back down

Not right now

We can't back down

We can't back down

Don't close your eyes

We're all in this together

Wherever we draw the line

We're not gonna straddle across it

Or lose it

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

We can't pretend it's not happening

In our own backyard

Our own home plate

(No way)

We've been called out

(We've been called out)

Do you hear your name?

(Yeah)

I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

(Let's do it)

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Don't walk away, yeah

Don't get me wrong

I don't like confrontation

I'd rather we all just get along

Music should be undivided, united

[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/d/demi_lovato/cant_back_ ]

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

We can't pretend it's not happening

In our own backyard

Our own home plate

(No way)

We've been called out

(We've been called out)

Do you hear your name?

(Yeah)

I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

(Let's do it)

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Don't walk away, yeah

We got a situation that we can't ignore

'Cause ignorance is not bliss

We don't have to take this, no

With every big decision

Comes an equally important share of the risk

We gotta take this

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

We can't pretend it's not happening

In our own backyard

Our own home plate

We've been called out!

Do you hear your name?

I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Don't walk away, yeah

We can't back down

We can't back down

Not right now

We can't back down

Yuuri is now completely breathless from singing and dancing at the same time. "Excellent, excellent, excellent! You girls never cease to amaze me." Sensei said.

Yuuri walked over to the resting area at the back and sits down and drinks her water.

**Everyone was even more dumbfounded by Yuuri's abilities, seeing as she could sing and dance at the same time. Even Murata was surprised since he did not see this coming.**

After 2 hours of practice, Yuuri is finally home. She has changed into some comfortable clothes and is now eating dinner with her family.

"So Yuu chan, what did you guys sing in practice today?" Miko asks.

"'Lean On Me' and 'Can't Back Down'." Yuuri replies, taking a bite of her curry.

"Why did you want to sing those songs, sweetie?" Miko asks again.

"Cause it shows how I feel about my duty as queen." Yuuri replies.

"In what way?" Shouri asks this time.

"For 'Lean On Me', it shows how I feel when there's something that I know that I can't do, with the help of my friends, the outcome is successful.

As for, 'Can't Back Down', it shows that no matter what happens, I will not stop trying to achieve my goal. The other countries who are against the alliance could kidnap me and threaten me all they want, but it would be pointless, cause I will never back down from achieving my dream of world peace." Yuuri says dramatically.

"Dream on." Shouri simply says. "There's now way that you can get ALL the countries to joing the alliance. Even here on earth not all of the countries are joined in the UN."

Yuuri smiles. "And I quote, 'Those have achieved great things were once great dreamers'. Right now, I'm a great dreamer. Though sooner or later, I will be one of those people who have achieved great things.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I am done with my dinner and will be going upstairs to do my homework." Yuuri says as she stands up and goes up the stairs.

Once in her room, she opens up her bag and gets started on her homework.

After 2 hours, and it is now 7:00 in the evening, Yuuri showers and gets ready for bed. Once she was finished, she jumped on her bed and is now sleeping comfortably.

"**What she said." Alford starts.**

"**Was, no, IS amazing." Lady Flynn finishes.**

** THE END**

**YAY! Long chapter! I am so proud of myself and incredibly tired from writing all that, and today is Thursday evening, and hopefully the next chapter would be up by either Saturday or Sunday evening. **

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS! :D**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! :D**

**OH! And I'm also going to upload a new YuuRam story either later this evening, or tomorrow morning. :D make sure to read it! :D**


	6. Evaluation of Day 1

Yes, yes, I broke my promise, I know… but my mom's been EXTRA bitchy this weekend (throw and drown her in the pool is what I want to do), which makes me not enough time to type my story. Well, anyways,

ENJOY THE SHOW!

~O~

IN THE GREAT DEMON KINGDOM

"Oh, Her Majesty was just magnificent! Even on earth she is as brave and kind hearted as she is here~!" Gunter exclaimed (though I think we would all know who that was even if I didn't say who he was…)

"Umm, is he always like that?" Lord Derloin asks Wolfram.

"Please, this is nothing compared to how he would react if Yuuri was here right now and he would be saying those words right to her face!" Wolfram replied.

~O~

Murata was gazing out into the courtyard when,

"Yo Captain! I found the Lover Boy!"

"Wha, Yozak!" Murata shouts, turning around.

"Hehe, His Eminence is in love! His Eminence is in love~" Yozak sings running back to the ballroom, away from Murata.

"YOZAK!" Murata screams, trying his best to catch up to the older half blood, to probably murder him.

"Now what was that song Her Maj would always sing? Oh that's right!"

Yozak takes a deep breath as he starts to sing.

_**There's a calm surrender to the rush of day**_

_**When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away**_

_**An enchanted moment, and it sees me through**_

_**It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**_

_**And can you feel the love tonight**_

_**It is where we are**_

_**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**_

_**That we got this far**_

_**And can you feel the love tonight**_

_**How it's laid to rest**_

_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

_**Believe the very best**_

_**There's a time for everyone if they only learn**_

_**That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn**_

_**There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors**_

_**When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours**_

The occupants in the room applaud as Yozak takes a bow and turns to Murata who now has steam coming out of his ears.

"Will everyone please take their seats." Gwendal announced.

As everyone took their seats, Murata went in front of the screen, facing the guests once more.

"We will now have the evaluation of Day 1." Murata announced.

"If anyone would like to ask questions, please state your name, the country you are representing, and your question.

Would anyone like to go first?"

A human man raised his hand.

"Yes." Murata responded.

"My name is Lord Rusten, I am representing the Land of Crollen. My question is, who was that young man who looked like he was about to rape The Queen?"

Murata took a deep breath, since this is one of the big secrets that Yuuri hasn't told anyone in this world besides Wolfram, its going to be a little difficult explaining Yuuri's past relationship with Itsuma.

"That young man, used to court Yuuri, when they were young. About 3-4 years ago if I remember correctly.

Back then he was known as one of the boys who would slack off. Now he's known as the boy who would slack off AND a bully.

His name is Fujioka Itsuma, and ever since Yuuri ended their relationship, he's been trying to win her heart again, though before Yuuri first came into this world, she was thinking about getting back together with him, but Wolfram," He looks at Wolfram. "She met you. You were what changed her mind."

Wolfram smiled shyly and blushed as he gets little teasing smirks from almost everyone around the room.

"Okay, next question please?" Murata asked.

A human lady raised her hand this time.

"Yes." Murata responded.

"I am Lady Kresten, I represent the Land of Deveronia. My question is, what kind of music was the Queen listening to? I mean, it's the first time I've heard anything with a beat like that and its quite catchy if you know what I mean."

Murata smiles. "Well, you see Lady Kresten, earth has many types of music that we call, 'genres'. Some of the genres of music are, classic, like what the music in this world is, R&B, Hip Hop, Rap, Rock, and Yuuri's favorite, Pop. The songs you just heard right now were Pop, though I'm not sure what genre the first song they sang was, though I think it would be Rock I'm not quite sure (A/N: I really don't know what genre it is. =D). Does that answer your question Lady Kresten?"

"Yes, yes it does." She replies as she sits back down on her seat.

"So now It looks like its almost time for Shibuya to wake up. So everybody, please settle down and wait patiently, and if you need to, go to the bathroom now unless you want to miss something when she wakes up."

A few people left their seats and went to the side of the room where the restrooms were.

After 5 minutes everyone has returned to his or her seats just as Yuuri's alarm clock rang.

"Now let the show begin once more!" Murata announced.

~O~

… I know, I know! Late update! AND I broke my promise… I have no excuse… please forgive me D=…. NEXT UPDATE WILL COME UP SOON!


	7. Day 2

Yes, yes, I know… It's been a while… I have no excuse, so since it's been a while, you all are probably excited to read the chapter so… HERE YOU GO! :D

PULL THE CURTAINS! :D

~O~

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

I hear my alarm clock ring and I wake up, and rub my eyes, fighting the urge to fall back to sleep, and just as I was about to fall back down onto my soft and mushy pillow, my phone rang.

I reach out to my bedside table and grab my phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey gurl!" I know this voice!

"Itamura kun?"

"Yeah gurl! Listen, we got band rehearsals later, Mokoto's place, 5 o'clock. You in?"

"Of course I am! I'll be there this afternoon."

"Great! I'll tell the guys, have a good day! And savor that rockin' voice of yours for later, kay?"

"Ya, ya, see ya later then!"

"See ya!"

I hang up and head to the bathroom to get ready for school.

~O~

30 minutes later and I was out the door, on my way to school. Nothing unusual happened at breakfast this morning.

10 minutes later and I'm chaining my bike to the bike parking when I hear Ayaka's voice call out to me.

"Good morning Yuuri!"

"Morning, Ayaka!"

"Soo, you up for shopping after school later?"

"Sorry, got plans. How bout' tomorrow?"

"Sure! But may I ask, what are you going to do after school that your actually not gonna go shopping?" she asked me with that smug smile of her's.

"Band rehearsals."

"Ahh, okay"

We both walk to class and as we open the door, my classmates greeted me and Ayaka a good morning.

About 15 minutes later, the teacher walked in just as the bell rang. We all rushed to our seats as our teacher was getting ready to check our attendance.

After a few people, she reached M.

"Murata Ken?" no one raised their hand.

"So much for his perfect attendance record." Daku whispered.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**In the Great Demon Kingdom**

"My perfect attendance record! So much for getting that award…"

**Back to Yuuri's P.O.V.**

I chuckled a bit at that. I know Murata wanted that award almost more than anything. What he's doing back in the other world must be very important if he is to sacrifice his perfect attendance record.

"Shibuya Yuuri?"

"Here!" I said as I raised my hand.

A few more names later and the teacher finally gave us his announcement.

"Ok everyone, I would like you to know that we will start preparing for the incoming school festival, thus, I would like to ask the class representative to stand up here in front and lead us in our decision making and for the secretary to start taking down the minutes of the meeting."

Shit. I stand up and walk over to the front, take a piece of chalk from the chalk box and start the meeting.

"Ok, so, does anyone have any suggestions to what you wanna-"

"Ahem." I look over to see where that sound came from and see Sensei looking at me, realizing what I said, I rephrased myself.

"I mean, what do you _want to_ do for the school festival(?)." I look over to sensei and see him smiling and nodding his head at me.

I look back to my classmates and see Takumi raise his hand. Takumi was one of the playboys in this school, so I was expecting something like a strip club or a kissing booth or something like that.

"How bout' a kissing booth? 5 Yen for a kiss from these guys, and then 20 Yen for a kiss from me." They guys started hooting and high fiving each other, as the other girls start drooling at them and getting excited about kissing their crushes and I just roll my eyes at them.

"Well, since that is clearly what you all want to do, that will be in the suggestions list. Is that ok with everyone?" I ask and they all agreed.

"Now, anyone have any other suggestion? Something that wouldn't make me puke?" I muttered that last part.

Noriko raised her hand.

"How about we do a concert? I mean, Otowari Sensei said it himself didn't he? He said that this class has the best singers in the entire school, especially you, Yuuri. You used to take voice lessons, and now your in a glee club and in a band, speaking of which, why don't we invite your band for the concert and then we can be you back up or something, or instead of us being your back up, maybe we can have a café?"

"Hmm… that sounds good." Megumi said.

"I agree. You want that in the suggestions list?" I ask.

"Actually, I think it would be better if that would be what we do." Shiro said and the entire class agreed, and so did Sensei.

"Well, since we all agree, I guess we better start thinking of a theme. And as for the band, I'll have to talk to the guys about that.

Good thing we're having rehearsals later. Speaking of which, we'll have to discuss what kind of songs you want us to perform, and how many sets, and how many songs per set.

But first thing's first, does anyone have any suggestions for the café?"

Masaru raised his hand. "Anything but a strip club or any of the sort." I clearly said before he raised his hand. As I stated that he sat back down in his seat.

After a few minutes, a few arguments, and a few colorful swear words, we chose to do a maid/butler inspired theme for our café.

Miyaka suggested to do this, as she was inspired by this anime she watched. (A/N: yeah, you guys probably know that anime as well (;)

After planning for the café, we then started talking about the music we were gonna perform.

"How bout' you guys do Justin Bieber songs?" Noriko suggested. Being the Belieber that she is. (A/N: did I spell that right?)

"Well, we could do SOME JB songs, but we'll do songs from different singers and bands. So JB is going on the list."

"I GOT IT! ONE DIRECTION~" Miyaka nearly screamed.

"Sure, add that to the list." I said.

"PARAMORE!" Hitomi and Sachiko screamed.

"YES!" I said. Misaki, the class secretary, automatically added that to the list.

"How bout' you guys at the back? Any suggestions? Naoki?" I asked.

"How bout' Evanescence?" Natsume suggested.

"Sure!" Automatically added to the list.

"Gasp! I got it! Kelly Clarkson!" Yuuka said.

"Yuuka. Come up here and give me a HIGH 5 GURL!"

She went up to me and gave me a high 5.

As she went back to her seat, I asked the class again.

"Anymore?"

"FRIDAY! BY REBECCA BLACK!" Naoki screamed like a little gay fangirl (A/N: just so you guys know, I have no problem with homos, I support them despite being a catholic.)

"Good lord… ANYTHING BUT THAT WRETCHED SONG!" I screamed so loud that I was so sure that the people outside of campus could hear me.

"Fine… then how about a different Rebecca Black Song?" he asked again.

"We'll see."

After about 20 more minutes of arguing, it was time for our next class.

~O~

School is finally finished and I head to the park first to change my clothes.

Once I was in the park, I went to the restroom, went in one of the stalls, and changed into a pair of mini shorts, and a hanging shirt but I didn't wear an undershirt so my belly button was showing. And I also wore my favorite high cut converse.

**In The Great Demon Kingdom**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Yozak wolf whistled. "Her Majesty is hot!~"

"Yuuri! You little slut!" Wolfram shouted, and everybody was sure that smoke was literally coming out of his ears.

"Relax Lord von Bielefield." Murata said. "This is normal earth fashion. Yuuri wears this stuff all the time. Even when she's out with her female friends."

"Hmph!"

**Back to Yuuri's P.O.V.**

I get back on my bike and head over to Itamura's house. Once there, his sister opens the door and leads me to the basement, where the guys were practicing and left me in front of the door.

Once I opened the door, the guys stop playing to see who has just arrived.

"Shit! Yuuri, keep wearing stuff like that and I swear to God I might just take your virginity right there and then!" Ruka said and the other guys agreed.

"Hands on the instruments, boys." I said as I walked down the stairs.

I started talking to them about what we talked about in school today and they agreed, and I showed them the list of artists that we could take songs from.

_**Justin Bieber**_

_**One Direction**_

_**Paramore**_

_**Evanescence**_

_**Rebecca Black**_

_**Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Nicki Minaj**_

_**Glee**_

_**Greenday**_

_**Lady Gaga**_

_**Demi Lovato**_

_**Selena Gomez**_

_**Allstar Weekend**_

_**Colbie Caillat**_

_**Cobra Starship**_

_**The Black Eyed Peas**_

_**Daughtry**_

_**Bruno Mars**_

_**Lady Antebellum**_

_**Katy Perry**_

"If we have anymore songs we still want to perform, we could still add em'." I said.

"Hmm… Let's just start practicing first." Itamura said.

"Let's start with Katy Perry?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

We started practicing with Katy's "The One That Got Away" and then we did "Part Of Me", also by Katy Perry.

Next off, we did, "Person Of Interest" by Rebecca Black. Yeah, she sucked at "Friday", but this song sounded a lot more NORMAL.

After that we did, "I Do", and "Fallin' For You" by Colbie Caillat.

Then we finished off with "You're my Only Shorty Ft. Iyaz" by Demi Lovato, and then "Wouldn't Change A Thing" by Demi Lovato, and Joe Jonas.

"Phew! That was one rehearsal you guys!" Itamura said.

"Well, that was worth it though, I mean, we're gonna perform in a school festival for our very first official performance as a band! Isn't that awesome?" Mokoto shout. Well, nearly screamed actually…

"Yeah! Well, if you guys excuse me, I have to go now, so bye guys!" I said as I gathered my stuff and climbed up the stairs.

Once I was outside I quickly got to my bike, and went home.

~O~

"Mom! I'm home!" I shout as I enter my house.

"Yuu chan! Welcome home!"

"Thanks mom. I'll be in my room doing my homework. Call me when dinner's ready!" I said as I went up the stairs and into my room.

Once I was inside I plugged my iPod touch to my speakers, played the playlist that I use when I do homework, and started doing my work.

Half an hour later my mom calls.

"Yuu chan! Time for dinner!"

"On my way down mom!" I say as I get out of my room.

Once out of my room, I immediately smell the delicious scent of my mom's famous curry!

**Normal P.O.V.**

**In the Great Demon Kingdom**

"I miss mama's curry!" Murata and Wolfram shout at the same time.

"I miss those delicious pickles…" Gwendal said.

"I MISS HER MAJESTY!" Gunter screams at the top of his lungs. (A/N: I'm pretty sure that there was no need for me to say who it was, though I said it anyway :D)

Everybody sweatdrops…

~O~

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

After dinner, I go back up to my room and finish the rest of my (useless) homework and continue listening to music and list down different kinds of songs me and the band could perform.

And then it hits me. We still don't have an official name! Or a logo! But most importantly, a band name!

"Shit, I'll have to talk to Itamura, and the guys about that tomorrow."

After listening to my music, I take a quick shower and was about to go to bed when I passed by the picture of Wolfram, Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, Murata, and me when they were here on earth for the first time. Well, second time for Conrad. I walk over to it and sighed.

"I miss you guys, you know? Whatever your doing right now that you want me away better be important.

And I swear to God if your hiding that you think is life threatening from me, I'll kick your asses.

Hell I even miss doing paper work! And I never thought I'd admit this, but to think I even miss Gunter's girly way of screaming my name…

I even miss Conrad's, not even funny, jokes, Shinou's irritating pranks, and Yozak's cross-dressing.

Though most of all, I miss you, Wolf. I miss the way you say my name, the way you hold me at night when we sleep together when Greta's not around, the way you touch me and make me feel safe, not that the others don't. You just make me feel safe in a different way, like I'm safe from life's challenges when I'm with you, and even the way you call me a wimp. I miss the way you take me into your arms and embrace me, the way you caress my cheek and kiss me. I miss you, Wolfram… and someday, I'm gonna gather up the courage to say those certain 3 words in front of your face and not just as a friend. As a lover."

It was only after I finished talking that I realized I was crying and held the picture to my chest and was just staring at the ceiling.

"What the hell am I doing? I think I'm going crazy for talking to myself." I say to myself as I head over to bed, and turn the lights off, and drift off to sleep.

THE END

~O~

I KNOW I KNOW! SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE! Oh hey that rhymes! Please forgive me!


	8. Evaluation of Day 2

I'm back~ did you guys miss me? Of course you did! :D

Now, ON WITH THE STORY! :D

~O~

**In The Great Demon Kingdom**

**Wolfram's P.O.V.**

"Her Majesty, she said such beautiful words~ She even misses her quality time with me, Gunter, her loyal servant!"

Did she really mean those words? Was I really so quick to judge her? Does she really love me that much?

My line of thought was interrupted when-

"Wolfie." I turn around to see my mother.

"Wolfie, dear. I think you should stop calling her a cheater and all those other names that you normally call her. Its really obvious that she loves you so very much."

"Your mother's right, Wolfram." I look towards the direction of the voice to see mini Shinou on His Eminence's shoulders.

"Shinou." I say.

"It's very obvious that she loves you. Even if she doesn't show it. I'm, no. WE'RE all sure that she loves you."

"I agree." The voice was from one of the human representatives.

"I agree as well." This time it was from Lady Flynn.

"Me too." King Antoine too?

"Of course I think so as well." Even Lord Heathcriffe?

"*sigh… Unfortunately… I would have to agree." I look to the direction of the voice, and surprisingly, I see King Saralegui raise his hand.

"King Saralegui…" I say, astonished.

"I admit that I have developed feelings for her, though its really obvious… who she really loves. So take good care of her."

"I will. I will take care of her." I say with a determined aura around me.

**Murata's P.O.V.**

We all smile at him and nod our heads.

"Ahem." I say to get everybody's attention.

"May we now start the evaluation of Day 2." I state.

Lady Kresten raised her hand.

"Yes, Lord von Bielefield?"

"My question is, why is it when they were having a meeting, Queen Yuuri was the one leading it? I mean, here she leads it since she is the quuen, but why on earth as well?"

"Ah, you see, in our class, Yuuri is known as the one who could be fair and is best when it comes to having responsibility, though there are times when she completely hates it due to various reasons.

But that is why our class voted for her to be our class representative. And of course I was voted as the assistant! " I reply.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask

"Yes. Yes it does, thank you very much." He says as he sits back down onto his seat.

Lady Kresten raised her hand.

"Yes, Lady Kresten."

"My question is, ARE THE MEN ON EARTH REALLY THAT DISGUSTING? AND THOSE GIRLS! THEY LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE JUST ABOUT READY TO HAND OVER THEIR VIRGINITIES TO THEM!"

I sweat dropped at this.

"Well… not all, though you could say that teenage boys are the ones that are usually like this." I answer a bit nervously

"So are you saying that YOU are usually like this as well?" She asks me with dagger eyes.

"Umm, actually, well… ummm…." I AM DEAD MEAT!

"Well Your Eminence, are you usually like that as well?" I turn to the left and I see Yozak smirking at me.

"Umm…" Damn it!

"I knew it." I then look beside Yozak and see Wolfram giving me the same smirk as Yozak.

I then turn back to the crowd, and I see glares from the ladies, and a few gay dudes, and smirks from the men.

"How about we move onto the next question?" I ask, trying to avoid the subject.

Lady Kresten sighs in defeat and sits back down to her seat just as Lord Derloin (A/N: I swear, everytime I remember that name I start thinking about, TENDERLOIN…) stands up and raises his hand.

"Yes, Lord Derloin?"

"I was wondering, what is this "mama's curry" that you miss?"

"Ah, you see, Yuuri's mother sort of considers me as a family member since I visit their home quite often, and usually, she cooks her famous, CURRY! Its incredibly delicious and would make you go for seconds!

Damn, it's a good thing I'm going back to earth in a while." I muttered that last part, though unfortunately it was still loud enough to be heard.

"What do you mean your going back to earth?" Gwendal asks.

"I have to go back. I can't keep missing school! I even messed up my beautiful PERFECT ATTENDANCE RECORD! And plus, those guys are gonna have all the fun without me!

And plus, I have to improve my academics. Just because I'm the top student doesn't mean that I can slack off!" I say.

"I understand what you mean, Your Eminence, but who will lead the evaluation?" Gunter asks.

"Don't worry, I'll be here during the weekend evenings after I'm done with my homework.

Now, anymore questions?"

Lord Rusten raises his hand.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking about how Queen Yuuri dresses. Is it normal for her to dress up like that, or did she only dress up like that since she was going to rehearsals with 4 boys?"

"If you're thinking that Yuuri dresses up to seduce guys, then you might wanna erase that out of your head. You see Yuuri dresses up like that all the time! Even her friends do! I bet it's only a matter of time when you see Yuuri and her friends dress up like that."

"I see. Thank you for the answer." He says as he sits down.

"Anymore questions?" I ask.

"Alright then, since you all don't have anymore questions, I'll be going back to the temple and from there, I'll be going back to earth, so you may see me as well!" I say as I wave to them and walk out of the ballroom.

~O~

END OF THE CHAPTER :D


	9. Day 3 and A New Secret

Yay! I'm back! :D SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! , but I promise that this chapter would be SUUUPPPEEERRRR worth it! :D

~O~

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and sit up on my bed and rub my eyes. I looked out the window and saw that the sun wasn't completely up yet.

"Something's wrong." I wondered aloud

I look at the time and I see 6:30 am.

"Oh, so that's why it felt weird! I accidentally set my alarm clock an hour before my usual wake up time!"

**In The Great Demon Kingdom**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"What a wimp!"

**Back to Earth**

I felt relieved. I was thinking that maybe something bad happened.

"Oh well, must have been my overactive imagination!"

Seeing as though I still have 2 hours left before school, I decided to sing a few songs for some fun.

Thank God, my parents made my room sound proof ever since I learned how to sing!

I started out by singing "What Makes You Beautiful", by One Direction.

I grab my hair brush from my dresser and use it as my mic and plugged my iPod into my speakers and played the song.

_**You're insecure, don't know what for**_

_**You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or**_

_**Don't need make-up - to cover up**_

_**Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough**_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but you**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**the way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

_**If only you saw what I could see**_

_**you'd understand why I want you so desperatley**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful!**_

I jump up on to my bed

_**so c-com on! you got it wrong!**_

_**To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong**_

_**I don't know why, you're being shy**_

_**And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes**_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but yo-ouuu**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**the way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperatley**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful!**_

I jump back down onto the floor

_**Na na na na na na naaaa na na,**_

_**Na na na na na na.**_

_**Na na na na na na naaaa na na,**_

_**Na na na na na na.**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

I start whipping my hair back and forth

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**No Oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperatley**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know**_

_**No Oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

_**No Oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_

_**No Oh oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful!**_

And I end the song by dropping to my knees.

I started singing other songs and before I knew it, it was 7:15.

I then decided to just get ready and probably head to school earlier than usual.

After about 20 minutes, I was ready. So I headed downstairs to see that my family was already there.

"Good morning!" I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Ahh, good morning, Yuu chan!" My mom greeted me.

As I sat down in my usual seat, my mom served me a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Itadakima-" but I was cut off when Shouri stole a piece of my bacon.

"HEY! SHOURI! THAT'S MINE!" I nearly screamed.

"Learn to share Yuu chan." He simply said as he took a bite of the stolen bacon.

"Grr…" I swear, one of these days, I will have my revenge…

I started eating my breakfast and after 5 minutes I was finished.

As I was about to stand up from my seat, I spotted a piece of French toast from Shouri's plate… I decided to have my revenge.

I grabbed the piece of toast from his plate and ran out the room and it was only when I was finished putting on my shoes that Shouri realized why I left in a hurry.

"COME BACK HERE, YUU CHAN!"

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Shouri!" I yelled as I ran outside the door and to my bike with Shouri hot on my trail… but I was too fast for him and I was already out onto the main road.

By the time I reached the school, not many people were there. i decided to stay in the classroom and read a manga while waiting for everybody to arrive.

~O~

"Morning, Yuuri!" I looke up and saw Otowari Sensei looking down at me.

"Morning, Sensei!" I said.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" I asked.

"Actually there is. You see, the school is going to have an assembly about child abuse soon so I was hoping you would perform as an intermission."

"Sure! I actually have the perfect song! It's called, "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride." I answered.

"Whew! That's a relief, I was going to ask you to look that song up, but since you already know it, you just have to practice, memorize and perfect it!"

"Memorized, done. Practiced, a few times. Perfected… not sure…" I said.

"Oh well, I'll be pulling you out of class sometime today a few times to practice it." He said as he was leaving, but then he turned back around.

"Oh! And by the way, please don't tell anyone about your performance. We want it to be a surprise." He then left and shut the door behind him.

A few minutes later, my classmates started showing up and everybody was finally here.

Well, ok, except for Murata.

"Sigh, its another day without Murata today, huh?" Takumi said.

"Yup… sure looks like it…" Yoshio said.

Takumi and Yoshio were best friends with Murata. Those 3 were almost inseparable sometimes.

And then suddenly the door opened to revea-

"Morning everyone!" That voice was familiar!

We all looked towards the door to see Murata standing there with a grin on his face.

"MURATA!" Ayaka, Miyaka, Kaori, Sachiko, and Yuuka screamed as they ran towards him to hug him. But Yuuka was the firs to reach him.

"I missed you Murata kun! Where were you these past few days?" Yuuka said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. But before He could say anything, the other 4 psychotic sluts jumped onto him like they were the lions, and Murata was the deer while screaming, "MURATAAAAAA!" and landed on the floor.

I literally fell off my chair laughing like a PACK of hyenas! Not just one, but a pack!

**Normal P.O.V.**

**In the Great Demon Kingdom**

Yozak wolf whistled. "Who knew that His Eminence was a ladies' man?"

Shinou, Wolfram, Conrart, Gwendal, and Gunter and some of the other guests who knew how much of a skirt chaser Murata is started laughing as hard as Yuuri.

"He must really be enjoying this…" Shinou said.

**Back to Earth**

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

"Damn, girls! If I knew that this was how you would react after not seeing me after a few days, I would be absent from school more often!" Murata said, as he tried to sit up.

"Good to see you, man!" Yoshio said as he offered a hand to Murata and he immediately accepted it.

"Good to see you too, you guys!" Murata said as he gave both Yoshio and Takumi a man hug, and then he turned towards me.

"And no hug from my best female friend?" I simply crossed my arms and stuck my chin up with a "Hmph!" like what Wolfram does.

"Your not mad at me are you?"

"Me? Maaaaad?" I asked with a sarcastically surprised tone.

"Yup! Your mad. Come on, I'm back now!" he said coming closer.

"And since your back does that mean I can go _back_, to that _place_?" I asked.

By this time, everyone was looking back and forth between the both of us like we were a tennis match.

"Unfortunately, not yet… the _thing _that we were doing is taking a lot longer time than expected."

"Oh really? Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be _supervising _them?" I asked with a mocking tone.

"Hey, don't look at me like it was my idea!"

"Then who's idea was it then?" I shouted as I stood up from my desk.

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR FIANCEE!" both our eyes popped at what he said.

He was the first to recover.

"Yuuri, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say it." He said coming nearer to me.

I was looking at the floor with my hair covering my face.

"It's ok… but you very well know why I can't ask him… ITS BECAUSE WHATEVER YOU GUYS ARE PLANNING WON'T LET ME SEE HIM!"

"Yuuri, just calm down." Murata said.

"Fine…" I said as I sat back down and went back to reading my manga…

And then I heard it.

"She's engaged?" the whispers.

"But she's only 16!" they were gonna judge me.

"She's still too young." Knew it.

Then the door opened again.

"Ok, everyone, to your seats, now! Oh, Murata! Your back! We'll fill you in about the details and activities and such during homeroom.

Do you have a letter from your parents as to why you were absent?" He asked.

"Yup! Here it is." Murata said, as he walked over to the teacher, gave him the letter, and then walked back to his seat.

It took the teacher a few seconds to read the letter.

"So you had a family issue?"

"Yes sir." I snorted and rolled my eyes at that and Murata just sighed.

As he took his seat, he leaned over to me.

"Your not the only one who couldn't see that person you truly cared about."

"You didn't have to see her for 2 days. I can't see him for a month!" I spat that last part. I was just too angry to hold any of my anger in.

"Your PMSing aren't you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

Homeroom was finally over, and Murata now knew of our plans, but something was weird…

Usually he would go crazy just to ask a single question, and for every detail, he asks at least 5 questions, though this time, he didn't even ask a SINGLE question! It was like he already knew of our plans…

It was finally lunch time, and all of us were heading to the roof top, and then Murata decided that it was the time to make amends.

"Look, Yuuri, I know your mad, but I'll make it up to you, I promise." he said, as he offered me his pinky.

"Okay." I simply said.

"Hug?" he asked as he opened his arms to me and I went right into his arms.

Sigh. "You seriously won't tell me what you guys are planning?" I asked as we climbed up the last few steps to the roof.

"Sorry, though I may have the highest authority next to you and Shinou, there are still times when I still have to take orders from others.

I took 2 steps away from him.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Murata?" I asked with a seriously scared face.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said, flicking my forehead.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being mean."

"I'm always mean!"

"Yeah, on Earth."

"What? If I'm gonna be a queen, might as well act like it! No one wants a bitchy and corrupt ruler, you know!"

"Ok, ok! Calm down!" And just before I could respond, we have already reached the roof.

"Ahh, the fresh and polluted air!" Murata said, as he ran to the railing and opened his arms wide, just like Rose's pose in "The Titanic".

As I was walking to my usual spot on the roof,

"Hey, Yuuri! Did you hear!" I turn around to see Miyaka going my way.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Allstar Weekend is coming here to Tokyo, for a concert!" I nearly dropped my bento…

"…" I just stood there.

"Yuuri?"…

"… OMAHGAHHHHHDDDD! ALLLLSSSTTAAARRR WEEEEEKKKEEENNNDDDD IIIIISSSSS CCCCOOOOMMMMMIIIIINNNNGGGG!"

I screamed up and down, like a little girl would have if she had seen a unicorn.

"YOUR KIDDING ME!"

"If I were kidding, would I have told you? Of all people?"…

"Good point…"

I then sat down and started eating and everybody followed suit. After a few minutes of talking to each other, Ayaka was the first one to speak to the whole group.

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we go to Disneyland this Saturday! It would be soo fun!"

Me, being the girl who loves fun just as much as the next person, automatically agreed.

"I'm in!" I said.

"Game!"

"I'm down with that."

"Cool!."

And then response, after response started coming and we started making plans.

"Hey, Yuuri!" I heard a whisper and saw Tomoko.

"Oh, hey, Tomoko! Whats up?" I whispered back.

"I just invited Nuriko and Sachiko to come over to my house on Friday, and then we could sleep over, and head over to join the others together, and I wanted to invite you too!" she said, making sure the other girls couldn't hear, since the only people she liked in this class was, me, Nuriko, Sachiko, Yoshio, Takumi, and Murata.

"Sure, I'm in!" I answered.

"Awesome, my house, 8 am. I've got a TON of stuff planned out already!" she said.

Lunch went on as usual. The girls gossiping, the guys fantasizing… Yup! Everything's back to normal!

~O~

School's finally ended, and I was making my way over to, my bike and head aver to my glee club rehearsals when suddenly,

"Hey Yuuri." I turn to the voice and see Itsuma kun, looking like a fool as ever.

"Leave me alone, Itsuma." I calmly said as I neared my bike.

"Come on! You, me, a bed…?" he says as he blocks me from my bike.

"In your dreams, Wannabe Lover." I said as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Come on, let me take your virginity." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

I laughed at that.

"And what if my virginity was already taken?" I said, a smirk forming on my face.

His eyes looked as if it fell out of its sockets.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**In the Great Demon Kingdom**

Everyone turned to Wolfram.

"Wolfram…" Gwendal trailed off.

"Well… that's what happens when you lock two teenagers alone in a room!" Wolfram said with a confident look.

"And who locked you up?"

Suddenly, a whistling sound was heard from behind Gwendal, and as soon as he heard it, he turned around to see Yozak.

"Yozak…" He growled, and said man looked as if he was gonna piss in his pants.

"What! Those 2 have been looking at each other with lustful eyes for days! I just couldn't let them be tortured by their hormones! And plus, I had a partner in crime you know!" he turned to Conrart as he said that last part.

"Conrart…"

"Yes, Gwendal?" Conrart asked as innocently as he possibly could by tilting his head to the side, and a little sweatdrop forming on his forehead.

"SHE'S YOUR GODDAUGHTER!"

"And as her godfather I just couldn't let her be tortured by her hormones!"

Gunter observed that that was the same excuse that Yozak had used.

"Hmm… You and Yozak really do suit each other, Conrart, since you both like using the same excuses…"

"WELL IT WASN'T OUR IDEA!" Both men shouted.

"We just went along with it." Yozak said.

"Then who's idea was it?" Gunter asked.

"His Eminence…"

Everybody sweatdropped.

"When did this happen?" Gwendal asks.

"5 months ago. And don't worry! We made sure there were condoms in the room, and starting a week before the plan was executed, we made sure we placed birth control pills in Her Majesty's drink!" Yozak said with a smile.

"Well at least." Gunter sighed.

**Back to Earth**

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

"No way."

"Yes way. Now if you'll excuse me, I have rehearsals to get to-" I was cut off by him kissing me.

"You may have already lost your virginity, but that doesn't mean that you still can't have some fun."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Not until you have sex with me."

"NOT EVEN IN HELL!" I spat at him. I was about to kick him in the balls when he suddenly lifted me up.

"LET ME GO! HELP! RAPIST!" I screamed as I started kicking at the air.

**Wolfram's P.O.V.**

**Great Demon Kingdom**

"Oh please, someone help Her Majesty!" Gunter wailed.

"Yuuri!" This time it was from King Saralegui.

I couldn't say anything, I was too speechless and here I was, watching the love of my life about to be raped by some other bastard, and here I am, not able to do anything about it.

**Back to Earth**

**Murata's P.O.V.**

"Hahaha! Really funny, Yoshio!" I say sarcastically.

I was walking with Yoshio and Takumi when all of a sudden,

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" We heard a scream.

"Who was that?" Takumi asks, obviously worried.

"I don't know!" I say.

"NOT EVEN IN HELL!" It started to sound familiar.

"Hey, wait! Isn't that Yuuri's voice!" Yoshio says.

"Well, whoever's it is, it came from there!" Takumi says as he points to the right and a corner.

"LET ME GO! HELP! RAPIST!" As soon as Yuuri, or whoever it was shouted it, we already turned around the corner and our suspicions were confirmed, the prey was Yuuri and the predator was no other than Itsuma Fujioka.

I should have known.

"LET HER GO!" I command. I couldn't stand to see the sight of my best friend about to be raped.

"Takumi, go call a teacher." I silently say, that way Itsuma wouldn't hear and run off.

"Make me." Itsuma replied in a mocking way as Takumi turns around to do what he was told.

"What's wrong, Murata? Can't stand to see your best friend naked?" He asks as he takes off Yuuri's jacket off of her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING BASTARDED PIECE OF SHITTING ASSHOLE!"

"Ooh, so you want to play it that way, huh?"

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

"Ooh, so you want to play it that way, huh?" he then puts his hand on my but.

"LET HER GO!" This time it was Yoshio.

Damn it! I can't let him win like this.

I got it! If I aim my kicks, I might just be able to kick Itsuma in the balls!

I then start kicking again, though this time, with a bit more aim, until finally,

"ACK!" Oww! Why the fuck was his dick so hard!

"Ha! I knew you would try to hit me there again, so that's why I came prepared with a dick guard. Sort of like a shin guard but for the balls.

"Your disgusting, you know that." I say.

"Really? You should be flattered you know? I'm doing all this just so that I could fuck you!" he says, trying to pull off an innocent voice but failing epically.

"Then go fuck yourself." I say with a bored tone.

"I'd rather fuck you." He says as he picks me up from his shoulder, make me face him, and start kissing me like there was no tomorrow… and not in a good way.

I start crying, kicking and screaming, and Murata and Yoshio tried to get to Itsuma to get him to stop, but apparently their attempts were futile since Itsuma had a few back up of his own.

I open my eyes to see Murata and Yoshio get tackled down by two senior guys.

"YUURI!" it was Murata.

"That's enough, Fujioka san!"

**Murata's P.O.V.**

"That's enough, Fujioka san!"

I turn around to see Takumi out of breath, but, thank God, he was with Otowari Sensie, and Hinata Sensei.

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

Itsuma stops trying to kill me by kissing me, and looks up and sees Otowari sensei, and Hinata sensei.

"Put her down, Mr. Fujioka." Itsuma put me on the ground and as soon as he did, Takumi, Yoshio, and Murata run to my aid, but instead of trying to help me get up, they were helping each other to hold me down and not beat the crap out of Itsuma, while swearing very colorfully with a bit of a ghetto attitude.

"Yuuri?" I stop my little ghetto attitude, and look towards Hinata sensei.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Is this the first time that Itsuma attempted rape at you?"

"This is actually the second time." I say looking towards the ground, though I could tell that Takumi and Yoshio were as shocked as hell.

But the weird thing is, Murata had his poker face on. It was like he already knew it was the second time! Like he knew what happened last Monday!

"If it has already happened before, then why didn't you report it?" Otowari sensei asked me.

"I didn't want to make such a huge fuss about it."

"Ok, well, the 4 of you can go, but Itsuma, you stay. And I might talk to the three of you again tomorrow."

"Yes sensei." We all respond.

"Yuuri, I think its best if we walk you to wherever your going to now. You know, just to be safe." Takumi says. He was always the nice guy.

"Thanks, Takumi, but I don't want to be a bother." I reply.

"You wouldn't be a bother if we're offering you." Yoshio says, trying to encourage me to let them escort me, knowing that they're worried about me.

"Oh well, you guys can just take me home." I say.

"But don't you have rehearsals today?" Murata asks.

"Its ok, I'll just call them and tell them that something traumatizing happened to me, even if I'm not really traumatized. And plus, I'm already late, so I'd rather not go today."

The guys agree to take me home, and Yoshio dragged my bike for me.

Once we reached my house I ask them to not tell anyone about what happened and I thanked them for their help and then they went home.

~O~

All I ate for dinner tonight, was a cup of cup noodles. I didn't really have an appetite for anything at all, but since it was a Wednesday night, I needed my energy.

I finished my homework by 7:00 and then afterwards, took a shower and got ready for bed and set my alarm clock.

~O~

I hear my alarm clock ring and then I wake up. Once I was up I check the time to see that it was 12:00 midnight.

I open my closet and get my Wednesday night get up which was a black long sleeve shirt, with a pair of black jeans and a pair of black boots.

Once I was dressed, my phone rang with the ringtone of "Run Devil Run" by Ke$ha, and immediately I knew who it was.

I picked it up.

"I'm outside."

"Be there in 20 seconds." I put my phone in my pocket, lock the door to my room, open my window, and climb onto and down the tree outside of my room.

Once I was down, I walk over to the sleek, black convertible that had its hood up and walked over to the driver's side.

"Get out of my seat, Sakura." I say to the driver as soon as I opened the door.

"Ok, ok. Here you go." She says as she slides over to the passenger seat at the front and then I got in the driver's seat.

"Hey baby." I say as I put my hands on the wheel.

"I missed you." I say as this time, I put my head on the wheel.

"I missed you too!" Sakura whines.

"Haha, very funny." I sarcastically respond.

I then turned on the engine and started driving onto the night.

"So, how was your day?" Sakura asks me as we drive onto the main road.

"Nearly got raped, that's what happened." I say as if it was nothing.

"Ooh, so who's the lucky guy?" She asks.

"My ex when I was 12."

"Naughty now are we? So did you kick him in the balls or something?"

"Yeah I did, apparently today was his second attempt and knew what to expect."

"Ahh, so how was he stopped?"

"A few of my guy friends came to my rescue and one of them was able to sneak off to call a teacher."

"Why a teacher?"

"We were in the school courtyard when it happened."

"That guy does not know how to choose a place. I mean, really? Attempted rape in school!" a voice from the back seat suddenly makes his presence known.

"OH GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKER! ISI! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRING TO DO?" I scream in pure utter shock.

"Trying to give you a heart attack."

"Well, you nearly succeeded!" I yell as I throw the pack of tissue in the compartment to the back seat, and it successfully lands right on his face.

"OW!"

"HAHAHAHA! That's what you get for getting on Yuuri's nerves!" Sakura bursts out laughing like a mad man.

"Are you mad, woman?" I say with a bit of male English accent.

"Of course I am, dear sir! I am the Mad Hatter!" she says with the English accent of a middle-aged woman.

"You both are weird." Isi says.

"Speak for yourself." Me and Sakura say at the same time as I drive up into the highway.

"So, what's planned out for tonight?" I ask.

"Well, the boss' got another job for us to do tonight." Sakura answers

"What kind?" I ask. Hoping for something rare.

"He didn't say." Isi answers.

"Can someone please tell me why am I the only one who isn't updated ahead of time?" I ask a little bit irritated.

"Cause your 16, that's why! As a matter of fact, you shouldn't even be driving!" Isi says.

"Well then too bad, the boss gave this car to me as a reward for all my good work!" I fight back.

"Will you both shut the fuck up! We're almost here, and I don't want the boss to know that we've been arguing."

I grunt as I park the car at its usual spot in front of a dark, old, and creepy building. Sort of how those deserted buildings in Resident Evil look like.

Once we got out of the car, we head inside the building to be greeted by the guards.

"Morning, guys!" I greet them.

"Morning, Yuuri, Sakura, Isi." They reply.

Sakura and Isi nod their heads at them as a sign of acknowledgement.

~O~

The three of us were walkind down the hall until,

"Oh, hey, Yuuri!"

"Oh God, just shoot me in the fucking head." I mutter to myself as I instantly recognize the voice.

~O~

END

Told you it would be worth it! But what kind of meeting is Yuuri going to? What is this group that she's with? And why the hell does she have a convertible and drive it? And if your wondering why I've ended the chapter here, its because, if you've been observing, I start the chapter of Yuuri's P.O.V. as soon as she wakes up and starts the day, and since this is technically the next day, and Its already incredibly long, I thought I'll save the rest for the next chapter. :D

And, yeah, yeah, I know, Yuuri is pretty OOC here in this story, but who the hell doesn't want any excitement and a lot of things going on in their lives! :D so yeah,

I WILL UPDATE SOON! :D


	10. Omake How Yuuri Lost her Virginity

Hey guys! This is actually a side story about how Yuuri lost her virginity to Wolfram, so since she LOST HER VIRGINITY, this story will now be M rated for this chapter, and hopefully for more chapters for the pervs reading this story!

But just so you guys know, this chapter isn't really that important to the story line, so if you don't like M rated things (sexual content) then don't read this chapter if you want to keep your minds clean…

So yeah… ENJOY! :D

~O~

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

For the past few months Wolfram and I have been getting closer and closer together.

We would go on walks together, eat together, ride our horses together, and usually just talk to each other!

And surprisingly, he even has a sweet, passionate side! And of course I just had to discover that when I had my first kiss.

It happened last week,

**Flashback**

_Wolfram and I were riding our horses together. We were on our way to one of my favorite places in the kingdom; the tree on top of the hill that overlooks the entire kingdom._

_Instead of wearing my usual black jacket, and black mini skirt get up, I was wearing a pink sundress __with slim straps, sexy scoop in front (and back) and a cute wrap belt. _(A/N: View my profile for the link :D)

_And instead of having my hair in a ponytail, I had it down, and left it flowing on my back._

_While Wolfram, instead of his usual uniform, well actually he was wearing his usual uniform, though without the jacket, and he left 2 of the top buttons of his white shirt undone._

_By the time we reached the tree on the hill, it was already sunset and we sat underneath the shade of the tree with me sitting on Wolfram's lap, with my head resting on his shoulder, and my hands on my lap. And Wolfram's hand supporting my waist, and his other hand resting on my hands that were on my lap._

"_You know, we should do this more often." I said looking at the direction to where the sun was going down. I turn my head around and up to Wolfram's face to see him staring at me._

"_What are you looking at?" I ask, with a bit of amusement in my tone._

"_Just thinking about how lucky I am to have a beautiful woman in love with me." He answers while deeply staring into my eyes._

_I blushed, and looked back at the sun._

"_Do you think they're freaking out by now?" I ask._

"_Most probably Gunter is… he's probably squealing about how we're probably eloping since our horses are missing as well." He answers as he starts stroking my hair._

"_Do you ever plan on cutting your hair?" he asks surprised at how long it is compared to how it usually is when its tied up in a ponytail._

"_Depends… I prefer it long, but if it gets too long, I'll cut it, and then let it grow back, and then if it grows too long again, it'll just be the same routine over and over again."_

"_That's pretty smart. Coming from a wimp like you." He says teasingly, and I'm pretty sure he's smirking._

"_Are you __**ever**__ gonna stop calling me that?" I ask a bit irritated, but at the same time, a little amused._

"_Admit it, you like it when I call you that." He says as he used the hand that was supporting my back, and then used it to stroke my hair, to turn my face toward his._

"_Hmm, whatever lets you sleep at night!" I say teasingly. _

"_Hmm, well to answer your question, nope! I'm never gonna stop calling you that!" he says. _

"_Whatever." I say as I roll my eyes and stand up and walk over to the edge of the hill, only to have Wolfram pull my arm, and pull me towards him._

_Once he pulled me, I turned around and he pulled me into his arms and wraps it around my waist, I look up to him, as he looks down to me and I rest my hands on his chest._

_Both our faces looked shocked. Mine looked as if he said, 'I can't believe he did that' while his looks like, 'I can't believe I did that.' _

_Our position was he was leaning with his back on the tree, with me leaning onto him._

_After a few moments of staring into each other's eyes, he makes the first move, and lean down and catches my lips in a soft, passionate, kiss._

_I have to admit, I was shocked, when he first kissed me, my eyes flew wide open, and all it took for me to close my eyes, was him putting his right hand behind my neck, and when I closed my eyes, I kissed him back with all the love I had._

_Our lips were moving in sync, like a group of ballerinas performing together._

_I feel him slide his tongue in between my lips and explore my mouth._

_I moaned into the kiss, and I feel him smirk._

_I didn't mind that and instead, I tangle my fingers in his hair and pull him closer to me._

_We broke the kiss for a need of air, and stare at each other's eyes for a few more moments until he pulls me and changes our position, and this time, he got me pinned between the tree and him._

_And just as we were about to meet in another kiss,_

"_YOUR MAJESTYYYYYYYY~!" We hear Gunter's scream and turn towards the direction of it._

_We see him on the ground crying his eyes out._

"_Your Majesty, here you are of all places with Little Lord Brat, doing this of all things!" Gunter cries even harder._

"_GUNTER! ARE YOU MAD! YOU JUST RUINED THEIR MOMENT!" This time we hear Lady Celi's voice._

"_Really Gunter! Couldn't you have waited until they were finished with their moment! You didn't react when they started kissing each other!"_

"_I started to react when HE placed his tongue inside Her Majesty's beautiful mouth!"_

_Wolfram sighed._

"_Next time, I choose the place, ok?" he whispers into my ear._

"_Just make sure its romantic and we can have our moment."_

"_Really, Lord von Christ! You just had to destroy their moment didn't you!" this time Murata and Yozak joined in the argument and are on Lady Celi's side._

"_What! Your Eminence, your on Lady Celi's side? Gwendal! Conrart! Don't tell me that your ok with your baby brother being passionate with Her Majesty on a place like this! Especially you, Conrart! Her Majesty's your goddaughter!"_

"_I don't really mind what they do, as long as Her Majesty doesn't get pregnant before marriage." Gwendal says, and then grunts._

"_I agree." Conrart says with his usual smile, though this time, it had more of a fatherly look to it._

_I mouthed a 'thank you' to the both of them, and they both nodded in acknowledgement._

_With all this racket going on, Wolfram took my hand and dragged me to our horses, while the 4 were still arguing, and Conrart and Gwendal giving us a look that said, 'we'll hold them off, just make sure you get to the castle'._

_By the time the sun has already set, and the moon is now in its usual place in the dark sky, Wolfram and I have already arrived at the castle, and we were spending a few moments together in the garden, waiting for the others to arrive before heading to the dining room for dinner._

**End of flashback**

I sighed at the memory, and went back to doing my work.

Just as I was about to start another stack of papers, a knock was heard, and out came Murata's head.

"Excuse me, Lord von Christ, Lord von Voltaire, but may I please borrow Shibuya for a moment?"

"Just make sure she doesn't take too long." Gwendal says as he nods at me.

I stood up and walked over to the door before Murata answered, "No promises." And grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away from my office, before either of the two older males could protest.

"What's this about, Murata?"I asks, as I follow Murata down the corridor.

"A surprise."

"About what?"

"You'll see."

I decided not to ask any further questions, and then we stopped in front of a door in an area that was almost near the dungeons, though far from where most of the people in the castle are.

"Close your eyes." Murata commanded me.

I did as I was told, and then I hear the door open.

"Murata, what's ha-!" I didn't have time to finish what I was about to say since I felt myself being pushed into the room, though I already opened my eyes.

Once I was on the ground, I turn around to see Murata closing the door, and as I was about to run towards it and open it, I hear a _clink_ and knew right away that Murata has already locked it.

I didn't want to waste my time and energy my aimlessly shouting and knocking on the door, so I spent my time looking around the room, and wondering why Murata would want to lock me up in this room.

Only 5 minutes have passed until the door was open again, though by the time I turned around, the door was already closed and locked, and now I had someone to keep me company; Wolfram.

"Wolfram!" I yell, as I run to his side right away.

"Ah, Yuuri, your in here as well." He says, as I help him sit up.

"Yeah, Murata locked me up in here only about 5 minutes ago." I say.

"His Eminence? Yozak and Conrart were the ones who got me locked up in here!"

"Yozak and Conrad? That's odd, why would they lock us up in here? I mean, I probably understand Murata and Yozak, but why Conrad?"

"I really don't know…" We both just sat in silence for a few moments until suddenly, I feel the temperature rise, and it was almost as hot as hell.

"Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?" I ask rhetorically, as I stand up and take off my jacket.

"I have a feeling that it's you." I turn around and see Wolfram staring at my body with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny! By the way, your sweating, so I'm pretty sure that its not just me."

"If you knew the answer, then why did you ask?"

"That was a RHETORICAL question."

"So? It was still a question, and questions ARE meant to be answered." He says as he stands up and takes his jacket off as well.

The both of sat down on the floor, and started staring off into space.

"Well, we can't just sit around here… Do you have any idea on how to kill our time in this place?" I ask

A smirk then forms on his face as he says, "I have an idea." He says as he moves towards me.

"What is it?"

"Well you see Yuuri, for some reason, for the past few days, there's this feeling I get in a certain place of my body that feels so good every time I see you."

"So what do you wanna do about it?" I ask a little scared to be honest.

"Well, we could do this." And then he uses his left arm to circle my waist and pull me closer to him, and uses his right hand to support the back of my neck.

I was about to push him away but he was just so hypnotizing that I ended up closing my eyes and kissing him back.

"Hmm… Wolfram…" I moan into the kiss, and then I suddenly feel his tongue on my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth to him like an obedient little girl

Once my mouth was opened, Wolfram's tongue went inside right away, and I can feel him exploring every single bit of my mouth.

He pushed me against the wall without even breaking the kiss, and pinned my hands above my head with his right hand.

I suddenly hear metal clacking against each other, and I open my eyes to see Wolfram unbuckling his belt with his left hand.

All of a sudden I feel all excited, and once Wolfram broke the kiss for some much needed air, he said to me,

"Just relax and be patient."

"How the fuck do you expect me to be patient when your unbuckling your belt."

He smirks.

He brought his belt up above my head, and used it to tie my hands together and then started kissing, and sucking, and biting my neck.

"Ahh!"

"Hmm… looks like I found your sensitive part."

"Shut up."

I then feel him, open up my jacket, and my shirt.

"Who would have ever thought that our sweet and angelic queen would have C-cup sized breasts!" he says as he stares at my bra covered chest.

"Stop staring at it!" I yelled as I was about to cover it with my arms, though Wolfram's hand beat me to it as he used his left hand to hold my hand above my head.

"Don't hide yourself, Yuuri. Your beautiful." He then started licking my right nipple through my bra, and he let go of my wrists and used his right hand to fondle with my breasts.

"Haa, haa…" I was in pure ecstasy.

"Looks like your enjoying this, Yuuri."

"Shut up."

He then untied my hands to take out my jacket, shirt, and bra, and once he was done with that, he tied me up again.

He started licking and playing with my breasts again.

"AHH! HAAAA HAAA!" he started to lick circles around my boobs, and then used his tongue to trail down my stomach, and even dipped it into my navel.

And just as he was about to lick the top of my skirt, he went back up to me and pushed his tongue into my moaning mouth.

Once our tongues were dancing the tango with each other, he used his left hand to rub the inside of my thighs, and then he trailed his finger up and down my vagina through my underwear.

"Your already wet, Yuuri! Who knew that you could be so naughty?"

"Mmmhhmmm…" I didn't care anymore, I just wanted him inside of me.

"Please, Wolfram! I want-, I need you!" I moaned as he flicked my vagina.

"Getting inpatient now, are we?" he said as he removed my panty and started rubbing my vagina up and down.

"So you shave?"

"Your mother forces me to. But hey, its worth it!" I say with a smirk.

"AGHHAHHA MMMAHHAA!" I scream as Wolfram pushes 2 of his fingers inside of me.

"AHHAAA!" He started pushing it in and out of me.

Wolfram then added another finger making it 3 fingers inside of me.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Yuuri." he smirked as he started licking my breasts again.

"AH HA AH HA!" I was breathless.

After a few more moments of him using his fingers as a penis, he suddenly stopped. I was about to yell out in frustration when suddenly, he shoved his tongue into my pussy, and started licking and sucking it like there was no tomorrow.

"Damn it, Wolfram!" It feels so good!

"SHIT!" I scream as he blew hot air into my flooding pussy.

"Naughty now, are we, Yuuri?"

"Damn it, Wolfram, JUS GIT YO DICK INSAD OF MEH!"

"Patience is a virtue ya know."

"It isn't when you want to fuck someone." I mutter.

"Then, you'll just have to be a good little girl and wait."

After God knows how long, he went back up to me and plunged his tongue into my mouth again, but then I suddenly realized that he still had his shirt on.

I broke the kiss so that I could lift it over his head, and once it was off him, I threw it to the side, but when I was about to resume our make out session, he started sucking on my neck instead.

"Ahh…" I then open my eyes to see his positioning himself in front of my entrance.

"Are you ready, Yuuri?"

"That's a really dumb question, you know…"

"Guess I'll take that as a yes." He rubs his penis over my pussy, teasing me.

"JUST PUT IT IN ALREADY!" As I said that, a wave of pleasure over threw me.

And right then and there, he just shoved it into me. The whole thing was shoved inside of me.

"AGHHHHAAHHMAAAAA!" It felt so good!

"WOLFRAM!" I screamed. I didn't fucking care if anyone heard us.

"Damn, Yuuri! Your so tight!"

"Oh God!" I moaned.

"FASTER!" He sped up.

"HARDER!" The pleasure was unbelievable. It felt like my life was complete.

"I'M CUMMING, YUURI!"

"CUM INSIDE ME! PLEASE WOLFRAM!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I want every single bit of you inside of me! Please, Wolfram!"

"If you insist." He pushed into me harder and harder.

"I'M CUMMING!" he said as he pushed one more time, and I felt this hot liquid going through me, exploring me.

"I love you, Yuuri." he said as he lay down beside me and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too, Wolf." I said as I kissed the spot where his heart should be.

We both stayed like that for a few moments… not caring about anything but each other.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Little did the lovebirds know, about the pack of a certain kind of rubbery plastic resting on the table beside the door.

**Outside of the room**

"Well Your Eminence, it seems as though your plan worked!" Yozak whisper shouted to Murata as they were eaves dropping on the royal couple through the dor.

"Of course it did. It was my plan after all!" I whisper jokingly.

Murata looked at Conrart.

"What's wrong, Lord Weller?"

"I'm just a little worried… what if Yuuri becomes pregnant? They're both still too young."

"We won't really have to worry if they used the condoms you know."

"That is IF they even noticed the condoms…" Yozak whisper shouted, eyes going wide.

Murata's and Conrart's eyes widened as well.

"You don't think!" said men both said at the same time.

"Nah, they're both smart kids, and Wolfram's pretty observant, so I'm pretty sure that they did."

Both worried men sighed in relief and all three of them walked away from the door.

But little do they know…

**~O~**

I am soooo sorry guys! I know, I know, I spent SOOOOO much time on this story! And I hope you guys forgive me! =(

But do you know how hard it was to write this chapter! Especially the romantic scenes between our lovely Yuuram!

And do you know how many times I listened to "S&M" by Rihanna for some inspiration for that certain scene!

Well anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! :D


	11. The New Secret

I know… suuuuuppper late… sorry I was soo distracted! (ehem, ehem, One Direction, ehem, ehem, Harry Styles, ehem, ehem…)

So yeah, I plan on putting the thougths from the other world, and what's happening with Yuuri combined. So if its in _italics_, it means that its from the other world. :D

**~O~**

"Oh God, just shoot me in the fucking head." I say as I instantly recognize the voice.

I turn around and see Emi walking towards us.

"Oh hey Emi!" I say in a plastic, fake, Barbie tone.

"So? How's it goin!" she says, flipping her blonde hair around.

You see, Emi is the type of girl who would get anything she wants by just standing there and looking pretty, or looking like a slut... like what she's wearing now.

She's wearing a super tight, but hugging, at least 10-inch leather skirt. While wearing a black bra.

Yeah, you read me, a BRA. The normal push up kind.

"Everything's ok. Now, I have work to do." I say, turning around and walking away.

"Looks like you escaped Barbie." Sakura says, catching up to me.

"Yup, God knows how long it would take before she stops talking to you if you stayed any longer." This time it was Isi.

"Haha! Come on, let's get to the car and get to work!" We went over to my car, and drove over to the city.

"Ok, guys, hoodies on." I say.

We get out of the car with our hoodies on.

"_What is Her Majesty Doing?" Gunter asked no one in particular._

"_Well, judging by the clothes they're wearing, they look like they're about to steal something, or any other type of criminal stuff." Murata answered._

"_WHAT!" Everyone in the room exclaimed._

"_Her Majesty a criminal!" Lord von Bielefield exclaimed._

"_We don't know that. Yuuri is a very secretive person when she WANTS to be. _

_See how much of a good idea it is to watch Yuuri on earth while she doesn't know that she's being watched."_

I went over to the trunk and opened it, revealing cans of spray paint, cans of paint, and paint brushes.

"DIBS ON THE SPRAY PAINT!" I say.

"DAMN!" Isi and Sakura say at the same time, since only one person is allowed to use the spray paint for every assignment.

I grab the bag of spray paint, while Isi grabs the cans of paint, while Sakura brings the brushes.

We get to the address the boss gave Sakura and Isi in some meeting I didn't go to, and climb up the stairs that led us to this black wall.

"Wow, this really is a good spot! People driving by would surely see this." Sakura said.

"Yup! The boss did a good job looking for this spot." Isi said, after wolf whistling.

"Ok guys, enough sight seeing, we've got work to do." I say, opening the bag of spray paint.

I grab the red can, and shake it. I look around and see a huge ladder, and brought it over to the wall, and climbed up.

"Hold the bottom for me, will ya?" I say to Isi.

Once I was up, I started vandalizing.

"_Are they vandalizing?" King Saralegui asked Murata._

"_Yes… this is a criminal offense, but lets see what they're gonna do first." Murata replies._

"What did the boss want us to write?" I ask.

"Oh! Here!" Sakura said, climbing up the first few steps of the ladder, reaching out to me to hand me a piece of paper.

Once I had it in between my fingers, Sakura jumped to the ground as I read the note.

"Hmm… the boss had a good choice for this wall…"

I placed the paper in my pocket and started shaking the can of red spray paint that was in my hand.

After shaking, I started painting on the upper half of the wall, while Sakura and Isi started painting the lower half of the wall.

**1 Hour Later**

The three of us stepped back and admired our work. The wall now read,

'NO MORE POVERTY. CORRUPTION MUST STOP NOW FOR IT IS RUINING OUR COUNTRY. HELP THE POOR.'

"We did a good job tonight." Isi said.

"Damn right we did." I replied.

"Come on, lets go pack up and get going."

We did and went back to the car.

"_Your Eminence, what do those words mean?" Gunter asked._

"_Well, for one thing, I'm VERY sure that they're not a group of criminals…" Murata replied._

"_How do you know that?" Lord von Bielefield asked._

"_Because of what they wrote on the wall._

_Do you all know the story of Bobin Hood?" I asked._

_There was a chorus of yes's._

"_Well, you see, just like Bobin Hood, they do things that are against the law that they know would help the people." I say._

"_So in other words, she IS a criminal, but she is one for the RIGHT reasons?" Lady Flynn asked._

"_Yes, Lady Flynn… couldn't have said it any better myself."_

"_So even on earth, the Demon Queen still loves to bring people justice, doesn't she." Said King Antoine._

"_Correct, King Antoine." Murata replied._

I finally reached home!

"Ok, Yuuri, get out of the driver's seat!" Sakura said to me.

"Take care of my baby, ok?" I told Sakura.

"Don't worry, we'll keep it safe for you." Isi told me.

I sighed. "Well, ok… bye guys!" I say getting out the car.

"Bye Yuuri." they said almost simultaneously.

I walk to the tree at the side of my house and climbed it. Once I was at the top, I reached out and opened my window and climbed in.

I looked at the time and saw, '2:36 am'.

"Damn, well that's a new record." I say to myself. I usually come home at around 3:30 but hey! We actually didn't argue today!

I changed to my PJ's, and then went back to sleep.

"_Well that explains why she's always so cranky on Thursdays…" Murata says._

_Everyone giggles a bit at that for some unknown reason._

**THE END OF CHAPTER**

Please follow me on Twitter! :D DaAmazingKlauds

The next chapter will be up soon! :D


	12. Reunion With Love and A Few Perverts

I don't really have anything to say, so… yeah,

ON WITH THE STORY

**~K~**

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

I woke up like I normally do, got ready for school, had breakfast, and I was on the road.

Once I reached the gate, Murata met up with me.

"Morning, Shibuya!"

"Mornin' Murata!"

"So remember yesterday when I said that I would make it up to you?" we started talking as we walked inside the building.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm gonna make it up to you in two different ways!"

"Really? Why two?"

"Well… I already had one in mind, and then after what happened yesterday, I had another one in mind, so I have two surprises for you! Though you'll have to wait until after school for the second one. But if you want, you can either get the first surprise now, or in the afternoon."

"Hmm… how about I get the first surprise now?"

"Now it is then!" Murata pulled me to the side of the courtyard, and reached into his bag and brought out an envelope.

"Open it." He said as he handed it to me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and then opened the envelope and brought out its contents.

I looked at what it was and then realize that they were concert tickets for, "HOLY SHIT YOU GOT ME TICKETS TO ONE DIRECITON!?"

"AND, backstage passes!" he continued, getting the contents and then showing it to me.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! MURATA I LOVE YOU!" I scream jumping onto him for a hug.

**In The Great Demon Kingdom**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"She only means it as a friend, Wolfram." Conrart assures the now seething Wolfram.

"Wolfram, its time…" Lady Ulrike said.

"Coming…" Wolfram lazily replied.

**Back To Earth**

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe it! 3 tickets to see One Direction!" I screamed. As we had already arrived inside the building and our now in our lockers.

"Yup! And umm… can you maybe do me a favour?" Murata asked me.

"SURE!" I said.

"Can you bring Yuuka along with you?" he asks me.

"Sure! I'll ask if she's free later." I say as I close my locker.

The both of us walked to class.

**During 4****th**** Period**

It's math class… YAY!

NOT! I absolutely HATE math!

And then the door opened to reveal Otowari Sensei.

"Excuse me, Sonoko Sensei, but may I please excuse Shibuya san?"

Everyone looked towards me.

"Shibuya, you are excused." I gather up my stuff and walk out the door to Otowari Sensei and followed him to the music room.

Once we were inside, he sat down and told me to stand on the mini stage.

"Ok, Yuuri. Now show me what you're made of!" he said as he turned on the cd player that came out of nowhere, and I started to sing.

**~O~**

It was after school and I was excited to see what was my second surprise.

I was walking out of school with Murata.

"So, did you ask Yuuka about the concert?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but she said she had a family thing to go to and can't." I replied.

"Oh, ok."

We continued walking and once we were outside, I saw a group of people huddling around at the school gates.

"Hey, I wonder what's going on there."

"Looks like your surprise has caught a lot of attention." He said.

"Come on, lets get closer." He said.

We walked towards the school gates when I suddenly heard my name from the crowd of people.

"YUURI!"

**Wolfram's P.O.V.**

Ughh, these people!

They keep staring at me.

Where are they?

And then I suddenly saw a glimpse of black hair in a ponytail.

"YUURI!" I called out to her, and the people crowding around me started to disperse, and turn around, for all of us to see Yuuri with a shocked look on her face.

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

The people crowding around started to disperse and look at me, but that's not what caught my eye, what caught my eye was the one in the center of it all, and who must've been the one who called my name.

"Wolfram?" I questioned. Walking forward.

Is this a dream? He wasn't wearing his normal uniform; instead he was wearing his usual earth attire, which was a shirt with a green jacket. A blue, informal tie. Some light blue, denim roll ups. And espadrilles.

"Yuuri!" he shouted my name again, though this time with a huge smile on his face.

"Wolfram!" I yelled as I ran and jumped to him, and placed my arms around his neck and he lifted me up.

Once he put me down, we looked into each other's eyes, and then he leaned forward and kissed me.

I pulled him closer to me and kissed him back.

The kiss was full of passion and want, and, GOD I JUST MISS HIM SO MUCH.

We pulled out of our kiss at the same time in need of air.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, after I got a call from His Em- I mean, Murata. I came here as soon as possible.

I turned around and looked at Murata.

"You brought him here?" and he just simply nodded.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I said running to him and giving him a hug.

"Oi, Shibuya! Is this dude your fiancée or something? HAAHAHA! LIKE THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLE!" Miyaka exclaims as she doubles over in laughter, obviously thinking that no one as hot as Wolfram would be my fiancée.

"Actually Miyaka, yes. Yes he is my fiancée." She stops laughing and then stares at me.

"Your kidding…" she says staring at me.

"Nope!" I say, with a smirk on my face.

"What'd you do to get him? Seduce him? Blackmail him? Annoyed him until he said he would marry you?"

"Actually, I went after her, and confessed my feelings first." Wolfram said as he takes my hand in his and entwines it together.

Everybody's jaw drops.

"Well, now if you would please excuse us, we've got softball practice to get to." I say and take Wolfram's hand and drag him with me, with Murata trailing behind us.

**~K~**

"Ok guys that was a good practice! Now, play like that on the next game, and we'll win for sure!" I say as I dismiss the team.

I walk to the benches where Murata and Wolfram were watching and waiting patiently for me.

"I didn't know that that was how you really play baseball here on earth!" he says to me as he hands me a towel.

"Well, it is what it is! Now come on! Lets go home, I need a shower!" I say, grabbing my bag.

"Let me take that." Wolfram says to me as he takes my bag from me.

"Wolfram you don't really have to do that." I say, trying to get my bag back from him.

"Nope! As your fiancée, I will be the perfect gentleman."

"Who are you and what have you done with Wolfram?" I say, doing the defense sign with my fingers.

"Haha, very funny, Yuuri." he says sarcastically.

"Come on, let's just get you back to your place! You really stink, ya know!" Murata says.

"Gee, thanks Murata." I say sarcastically.

**~O~**

We finally arrived at my house, and I went straight away to the bathroom to have a bath.

I was taking my clothes off when,

"Yuuri, I have some clothes for you."

"WOLFRAM!" I shout, turning around and covering myself.

I was only wearing my panty, and I had just taken my bra off.

"Oh shit!" Wolfram says as he turns around

"Haven't you learned to knock on a door before?" I ask him jokingly and as I turn around to face his back.

"Of course, but since you're my fiancée, I was thinking that you wouldn't mind…" he says as he turns around to face me.

"Wolfram!" I shout, covering myself up.

"Don't act like I haven't seen it all before!"

"Yeah, but- DON'T GET ME TURNED ON WHEN MY FAMILY ARE JUST DOWNSTAIRS!"

"Well," he starts to walk towards me.

"I guess we'll just have to be quiet." He says as he removes my hands from my breasts.

"But-!" he cut me off by slamming his lips onto mine.

I couldn't take it anymore and so I just kissed him back.

He took off the rest of my clothes as I took the rest of his off as well.

He lifted me up and carried me into the bath. He lay down and made me lie in front of him with my back facing him.

He started to kiss and suck on my neck as he placed his hand on my shoulder as I reached out behind me and tangled my fingers into his soft blond locks.

He suddenly stopped sucking and whipered into my ear: "Now people will know that you're mine." He said seductively.

"You do know that I'm going to have to face my family with that on my neck, right?" I tell him teasingly.

"Ehh, your parents already consider me as your husband so that's not a big of a deal."

"And what about Shouri?" I ask him, smirking.

"Crap…" he says as he slams the palm of his hand onto his forehead.

"Haha! This is gonna be fun!" I say sarcastically.

"Shut up…"

"Nope!"

"Fine then." He says as he turns my head and pushes his tongue into my mouth.

"Mhhmmm…" I moan.

I grab his face and we fight for dominance, but of course, he won.

He sits up and turns me around so I was straddling him.

He leans down and starts sucking on my left breast.

"Oh god!" I moan as I throw my head back.

He continues and then he makes me kneel down and he pushes a finger inside of me.

"FUCK!" I whisper scream, so that no one would hear me.

He pushes 2 more of his fingers inside of me and that did it.

"I want you, Wolfram." I moan.

"Now?"

"No, tomorrow. YES NOW!" I sarcastically say.

"hmm…" he adds another finger inside.

"SHIT! WOLFRAM, PLEASE!" _It just feels so good!_

He starts pushing his fingers in and out of me more, and then he makes me sit on the edge of the bath.

He then positions his face in front of my entrance, and opens up my lips and starts breathing hot breath onto it.

"SHIT! FUCK, YES! GODDAMMIT, WOLFRAM! PLEASE!"

"Beg."

"PLEASE, WOLFRAM, PLEASE! DO IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Do what?" he breathes onto me.

"SHIT! I, I, I WANT YOU, I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, OH PLEASE, PLEASE, WOLFRAM PLEASE!"

He smirks, lies back on the bath, and makes me straddle him. He then shoves his entire dick inside of me and I moan. Loud.

"YES, WOLFRAM! YES, YES!" he starts to thrust in and out.

"GOD! YES YUURI! YES!"

"WOLFRAM! I'm cumming!"

"Me too, Yuuri! lets cum together."

"Ok. I love you, Wolfram."

"And I love you, Yuuri."

We both climaxed at the same time.

"Come on, lets get cleaned up before they start to get suspicious." Wolfram says as he starts washing the both of us up.

"Yeah, come on…"

**In The Great Demon Kingdom**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"THANK YOU, LORD VON BIELEFIELD! Thank you for that lovely action you have just given us!" Yozak screams out to the Heavens.

"Yozak!" Conrart shouted.

"What? It's not my fault your baby brother's easily turned on! But with a body like Her Majesty's, who wouldn't?"

"YOZAK!" The half breed slowly turns his head to see a seething Gwendal, Conrart, and-believe it or not- the scariest of all, Gunter.

"Yes, my Lords?"

"You will not speak about my Goddaughter like that, ever again. Is that understood?" Conrart says calmly but with his face turning red with rage.

"Crystal, captain." Yozak salutes with sweat pouring down his face.

**~K~**

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

I was just finishing putting my clothes on when,

"Yuu-chan! Ken-chan! Wolf-chan! Dinner's ready!" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I opened the door, and see Wolfram and Murata patiently waiting for me.

"Come on you guys, wouldn't want the food to get cold now, would we?" I say as I went out the door.

We walked down the stairs, and once we were there, I see my parents already at the table.

The 3 of us joined them and started eating our food.

"Hmm, I missed this food so much!" Murata said, once he swallowed his first bite.

"Thank you very much, Ken-chan!"

As we continued eating, Shouri appears at the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Wolfram and friend of my brother?" Shouri asks, obviously irritated.

"Just dropping by for a visit, my best friend's brother." Murata answers before taking another bite of his food.

"Whatever." He replies, taking a seat and joining dinner with us.

**~K~**

After dinner, I escorted Wolfram and Murata to the front door and said,

"See you tomorrow, Shibuya." Murata said, giving me a hug.

"See you, Murata." He let go, and then Wolfram walked over to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yuuri."

"Yeah…"

"I love you, Yuuri. You do know that, don't you." He said lifting my chin up to make me look at him in the eyes.

"How could I not know that with you telling me every single day?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you too." I say as Wolfram leans closer to me and kisses me softly on the lips. I respond to him by kissing him back, and tangling my fingers in his hair.

We both broke the kiss at the same time due to lack of air.

He let go of my hand and walked out the door.

**~O~**

I have finished my homework, and I am now ready to go to sleep.

As I walk to my bed, I look at my dock and see my iPhone on it…

"Ehh, one song before bed wouldn't hurt."

I walk over to it and start browsing through the songs in my phone.

"Hmm… what song should I sing?" I asked myself.

And then as I was scrolling down, I suddenly stopped and stared at a certain song…

"This is for you, Wolfram." I said as I tapped on the title, and put it on my dock.

"_**Stay with me, baby stay with me,**_

_**Tonight don't leave me alone.**_

_**Walk with me, come and walk with me,**_

_**To the edge of all we've ever known."**_

I looked at the picture of Wolfram.

"_**I can see you there with the city lights,**_

_**Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.**_

_**I can breathe you in.**_

_**Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,**_

_**No, I could not want you more than I did right then,**_

_**As our heads leaned in.**_

_**Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,**_

_**But with my eyes closed all I see**_

_**Is the skyline, through the window,**_

_**The moon above you and the streets below.**_

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in,**_

_**Taste your lips and feel your skin.**_

_**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**_

I walked to my shelf and got my photo album of Wolfram, and walked over to my bed.

_**Stay with me, baby stay with me,**_

_**Tonight don't leave me alone.**_

_**She shows me everything she used to know,**_

_**Picture frames and country roads,**_

_**When the days were long and the world was small."**_

_**She stood by as it fell apart,**_

_**Separate rooms and broken hearts,**_

_**But I won't be the one to let you go.**_

_**Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,**_

_**But with my eyes closed all I see**_

_**Is the skyline, through the window,**_

_**The moon above you and the streets below.**_

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in,**_

_**Taste your lips and feel your skin.**_

_**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**_

I started so flip through all the pictures I took of us with my Polaroid.

_**Don't run away...**_

_**And it's hard to love again,**_

_**When the only way it's been,**_

_**When the only love you know,**_

_**Just walked away...**_

_**If it's something that you want,**_

_**Darling you don't have to run,**_

_**You don't have to go ...**_

_**Just stay with me, baby stay with me,**_

A picture caught my eye.

_**Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,**_

_**But with my eyes closed all I see**_

_**Is the skyline, through the window,**_

_**The moon above you and the streets below. [Don't let go]**_

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in,**_

_**Taste your lips and feel your skin.**_

_**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**_

I pulled the picture out and stared at it. It was a picture of Wolfram and I lying down on the grass.

_**Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,**_

_**But in this moment all I know**_

_**Is the skyline, through the window,**_

_**The moon above you and the streets below. [Baby, don't let go]**_

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in,**_

_**Taste your lips and feel your skin.**_

_**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**_

As I said the last line, I lied down on my bed with the picture of Wolfram I pulled out of the album and fell asleep.

**In the Great Demon Kingdom**

**Normal P.O.V.**

*sniffle "Her Majesty is so romantic!" *sniffle. Lady Celi said while wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Who knew that a tomboy like Her Majesty could be this romantic?" Stoffel said to Raven, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"EXCUSE ME, DEAR BROTHER!? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Lady Celi screamed as she marched towards her older brother.

"I was just saying who would knew that a tomboy, like the young queen, could be that romantic!" Stoffel said, taking steps backwards as his sister came towards him.

"I'll have you know, that no matter what personality a woman has, THEY WILL ALWAYS BE ROMANTIC TO HER LOVER!" Lady Celi yelled as she starts to choke her brother.

"RAVEN! HELP ME!"

**~O~**

**END CHAPTER**

A/N: I feel bad… it feels like such a bad chapter!

Anyways, follow me on Twitter DaAmazingKlauds ! :D and please DM me, or tweet me if your one of the people reading this story! And please also follow my Tumblr; . or you can email me at Klaudinemarie .ph (the ph. At the end is necessary)

And also, the song that is featured in this chapter is, "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute.

THANKS GUYS! :D


	13. A Very Hilarious and Unusual Day

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, I know, I know! Super duper long wait! Can I just say that I love those who were still waiting? Anyways, here is the next chapter! Also, its almost summer vacation so I should have more time to write! :D **

**~Secrets~Of~The~Queen~and~The~Sage~**

**In the Great Demon Kingdom**

**Normal POV**

"Her Majesty looks so peaceful when she's asleep~" Gunter exclaims as he watches Yuuri sleep in her room on earth.

"Ok, Lord Von Christ, that's just creepy…" King Antoine says as he takes his seat behind him quite hesitantly.

"It's just that Her Majesty is so beautiful!" Gunter exclaims once more with a dreamy expression.

"Oy, Gunter! You do know that that's my fiancée you're talking about, don't you?" Someone shouted. Everybody turned around to look at the entrance of the ballroom to see Wolfram standing there with his hands on his sides, fists clenched, and he looked so angry you could practically see steam coming out of his ears.

"Ah, Young Lord! You're back! That was quite a show you gave us." Yozak winks at Wolfram as he walks back to his seat.

"What show?" He asks as he stops in his tracks in front of everyone in the ballroom.

"Oh, you know what I mean…" Yozak winks at him and Wolfram just stares blankly at him, quickly blinking his eyes until he suddenly realized what Yozak was talking about.

Horrified, Wolfram shakily points at him.

"Yo-you s-saw th-that? You we-were wa-wat-watching u-us?" He stutters.

"We all did!" Wolfram turns around to see his mother looking very happy.

"I'm so proud of my little Wolfie! Keep it up! I'm going to be a grandmother in no time!" She cheers as she runs to Wolfram and hugs him, resulting in Wolfram's head in-between Lady Celi's breasts.

Wolfram struggled to break free of his mother's strong embrace and, eventually, he succeeded.

"Wait, _every_ single one of you saw what we did?" Wolfram asks, eyeing everyone in the room, especially all the officials and nobles.

"Yes we did, and let me tell you Lord Wolfram, I'm quite jealous of Her Majesty. She gets to be with a man who seems to know_ exactly_ what he's doing in bed. If you know what I mean." Lord von Karbelnikoff winks at Wolfram from his seat.

Wolfram looks wide-eyed at him, gulps, and then takes a seat next to Conrart.

"And damn, Her Majesty has a hot body! You really scored, didn't you, Wolfram? Well, you are my nephew…" Lord von Spitzberg says to him, arrogantly and with a wink.

"Anyways, let's all just wait until Yuuri wakes up." So that's what they did. Some spent their time gambling, some spent their time idly chatting, some decided to get some fresh air and decided to walk around the garden, and others chose to get some food.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

After quite some time, those who left the ballroom went back and everybody went back to their seats.

"Yuuri seems to be waking up." Gwendal says as he takes a seat.

"Hey, His Eminence didn't come back today." Conrart says as he stretches his head and looks all over the room to double-check if he really isn't in the room.

"Yes. His Eminence said that he has a lot of catching up to do due to being absent for the last couple of days. He told me that he won't be coming back until the weekend." Wolfram says.

**On Earth**

**Yuuri's POV**

'_**Wake up in the morning, feeling like P-Diddy.**_

_**Got my glasses; I'm out the door; I'm gonna hit the city!**_

_**Before I leave; brush my-' **_I turn off the alarm of my phone. Well, it seems that I set my phone to random this time.

I get out of bed and got ready for school. Afterwards, I went downstairs to have breakfast as usual with my family.

After seeing Wolfram yesterday, I just suddenly felt like I was in a good mood and was happy again, though apparently it looked really obvious that I looked happier than usual.

"Morning, mom!" I take a seat and start eating the bacon, egg, rice, and miso soup my mom prepared for me.

"Morning, Yuu-chan! My! You seem happier today!" She pointed out. "Am I that obvious?" Yuuri asked, slightly sweat-dropping.

"Mhm! Is it because of what you and Wolfram did last night?" Miko nudged Yuuri in the arm, while Yuuri looked at her as if her mother had suddenly grown three heads.

"W-wha-what, what d-do y-yo-you me-mean, m-mom?" Yuuri stuttered.

"Oh, come on! Your father, brother, Ken-chan, and I all heard you from down here! You're not exactly that quiet, you know?" She winks at her, and Yuuri feels as though she's about to faint.

"And also, your father and Ken-chan had to hold down your brother from storming up into the bathroom and attacking Wol-chan! We even had to tape his mouth in order to stop him from screaming and yelling! It's a good thing that you've inherited my screaming, Yuu-chan! Because if you hadn't, one of you would've at least heard your brother _attempting_ to scream."

"But I was trying so hard not to make a sound!" Yuuri protested.

"Oh, Yuu-chan, you're my daughter! You would never be quiet while having sex even if you wanted to…" Miko held her daughter's shoulders and smiled at her, whereas Yuuri felt like she just wanted to dig up a hole and jump in.

"Though as much as I love the fact that you and Wolfram are _enjoying_ yourselves," Miko starts off with a wink. "I am not going to change or wash your sheets from last night!" She then crosses her arms in front of her chest as Yuuri sighs.

"Well, we both don't really have to worry about changing the sheets, mom…" Yuuri trails off.

"Oh? Why is that? Don't tell me that you both did it on the floor! That is _very _unsanitary, you know?" Miko scolds her daughter as she starts wagging her finger at her.

"Don't worry mom, we did it in the bathtub!" Yuuri then took a bite of her bacon.

"Really? Yuu-chan, if you're going to have sex in water, I suggest that you do it either in a shower room, or a Jacuzzi, or in a swimming pool! I can assure you that having sex in those places would make you feel absolutely incredible!" Yuuri spits out the milk that was in her mouth while her mother was talking to her.

"Seriously, mom? Why are you telling me this?" Yuuri asks, getting absolutely embarrassed that her mother is telling her these things.

"Oh, come on, Yuu-chan! You were conceived in a hot tub, you know?" Miko tells her with absolute glee as Yuuri just faints on the table.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE**

Everyone watching the scene going on between Yuuri and her mother laughed so hard that most had tears coming out of their eyes, and others were also clutching onto their stomachs, and most are already rolling on the floor… Yes, including Gwendal and Waltorana…

"Oh, god! Oh, god! Her Majesty's mother! Ba ha! Oh, dear Shinou! It hurts! It hurts!" Yozak yelled as he laughed his heart away, rolling on the floor.

"Oh, Your Majesty! Haha! I truly admire her Majesty's mother! Oh, god! Conrart? Gwendal? Whenever you get a man or a woman, you better make sure that I don't know when you're doing it!" Lady Celi laughed as she held onto Lady Anissina for support.

"My poor, sweet, innocent Majesty! To be humiliated like this by her own mother! Dear, Shinou!" Gunter yelled as he wiped the tears, that were caused by laughing, from his eyes.

Wolfram covered his face in embarrassment, as he was the one who caused Yuuri to scream like that, thus getting her embarrassed by her own mother, but he couldn't help the slight chuckles he let out as he watched his fiancée get so embarrassed that her face was as red as a tomato!

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

**Yuuri's POV**

After finally getting over the fact that my family had apparently heard me moaning when Wolfram and I were having sex, I arrived at school and parked my bike where I normally do. I head inside to my classroom.

"Good morning, everyone!" I greet them with a wave of my hand and a big smile on my face.

"Hey, Yuuri!" Ayaka greets me as she gives me a hug.

"So, how's your fiancée? I don't recall you saying his name but I'm pretty sure it had 'Wolf' in it?" She asks me and I nod.

"Yep! His name's Wolfram." I smile.

"Is it me, or do you seem a little more cheerful today?" Miyaka asks me.

"Huh? I do? Funny, my mom said the same thing this morning." Yuuri scratches the back of her neck as she remembers the events of earlier that morning.

"It's probably because she saw her fiancée yesterday! Right, Yuuri?" Megumi eyes me suspiciously, and the other girls followed suit, and I already knew just what they were going to ask me.

"Did you guys do 'it' last night?"

"Did he stay the night?"

"If he did stay the night, did you guys sleep in the same bed?"

"Do your parents know? Are they okay with it? How about your brother? How does he feel about this?" And questions like those just continued to bombard me, each from a different girl in my class.

"Well, to start with: yes, we did do 'it' last night; no, he didn't stay the night; whenever he sleeps over we usually sleep together on my bed; and yes, my family does know, and even though my parents support it as long as I don't get pregnant early, I was told that my dad and Murata had to hold my brother down and keep him from storming up to the second floor." Yuuri answered as calm as she can, but she was still flustered and embarrassed by the conversation.

"Wait, Murata was at your house last night?" Yuuka asks, a bit jealous.

"Yeah, he usually stays for dinner at my house. Actually, he's the one who sometimes helps my mom cook our dinner. He actually helps her out more than me, my dad, and my brother ever does." Yuuri explains, as to not get into a misunderstanding and ruin one of her friendships.

"Really? Wait, Murata could cook?" She then looks at Murata who was standing with the boys and all of us, girls, followed suit to see the guys also staring at Murata, and Murata trying to hide his embarrassment from us.

"Is there something wrong with a man who can cook?" Murata asks us, hoping that someone would side with him… and his wishes apparently became true.

"Of course not, Murata-kun! A lot of girls think that it's sexy for a man who knows how to work his way in the kitchen!" Yuuka winks at him.

"Sexy? Please, you should see him when he's cooking with my mother!" I tell them and laugh while they all look back and forth between Murata and me.

"What do you mean by that, Yuuri?" Yoshio asks me, trying to find some dirt about his best friend. I do my infamous smirk.

"Well, let's just say that you should all definitely see the apron that he wears when he's cooking with my mother! He's actually more willing than me to put it on!" I laugh.

"Hey!" Murata yells with his hands on his hips. "Your mother made matching aprons for the both of you to wear, yet you don't even use it! Much less put it on. I think that if I hadn't put it on, that apron would've been a waste of your mother's precious time." Murata states as he crosses his arms and sticks his chin up in the air with a "Hmph!"

"Is it me, or are you starting to act like Wolfram?" I ask, seeing the resemblance in what they do when they are both pissed.

"I am not! Anyone would do that! And plus, I didn't flip my hair. And really? Me acting like the brat that he is?" He protests. Just as I was about to fight back, the bell rings and we all scramble in a hurry to get to our seats, since our first lesson of the day is Social Studies.

It's not like we have a problem with the subject… it's more of the teacher that we have a problem with. In all honesty, she is a very good teacher, but she is just so irritating that there are times when I am tempted to just punch her in the face.

While running to our seats, either all of us bumped into each other, tripped over something, or just slipped and fell to the floor. I swear, this is how it is every Friday morning; that's just how bad and scary Ayakora-sensei is.

Just as all of us were able to make it to our seats, the door to our classroom open to reveal a stern looking middle aged woman wearing a pair of black, five-inch heels, a white polo with a black blazer paired with a black, knee-length pencil skirt, and though she has a very good sense of fashion, she tends to cake her face in too much make up.

'_Can I just get a pack of make up removers, and wipe each and every single one of them on her face?'_ Yuuri thought to herself. She usually felt very tempted to wipe the make up from her Social Studies teacher's face every time she sees her.

'_The blush-on practically makes her cheeks look like a clown's, the blue eye-shadow would be fine had she not used what seems to be a whole pallet of them, and for the love of God, blue mascara? Are you fucking kidding me?' _Yuuri thought. She thinks of her teacher as a very beautiful woman, but apparently, her teacher's idea of beauty is a girl with an excessive amount of make up on her face.

Yuuri suddenly remembered the time when they all complimented Ayakora-sensei on her last name.

"_I really like your last name, Kudo Ayakora-sensei! It reminds me of my favorite anime, 'Detective Conan'!" Keisuke says as he reads her full name on the course outline that she has just given to us._

"_Oh, that's not really my last name. That's my ex-husband's, but by law it is now my last name as well." She says to us all. We all look at her dumbfounded._

"_You're divorced, Ayakora-sensei?" Takumi asks to make sure that what he heard was right._

"_Yes; early last year." She states. __**'Why am I not surprised?'**__ All of them thought._

Apparently Yuuri was in such deep thought that she did not realize what was happening around her.

"Shibuya Yuuri?" No answer.

"Shibuya Yuuri? I repeat, Shibuya Yuuri?" Murata then takes the initiative to nudge his best friend in the arm to snap her out of her thoughts before Ayakora-sensei looks up from her list.

As soon as Murata nudged her, she looked around the room and realizes that her teacher was doing a roll call and finally reached her name.

"Here!" Yuuri yells as she raises her hand to show that she was indeed present.

"Hmm. You said that at the perfect time, Shibuya-san. I thought I was going to have to mark you absent though you are here, sitting right in front of me. How about next time you take your head out of your ass and start paying attention to what is happening around you, understood?" Ayakora-sensei says harshly to her.

Yuuri and her classmates all look at her dumbfounded. A teacher isn't supposed to speak to a student that way, but seeing as it was her own fault that she was spoken to that way in that manner, Yuuri sucked it up and just said, "Yes, sensei…" as she bowed her head in shame while clenching her fists.

"Now that I have finished the role call, which shouldn't have taken that long…" She and Yuuri have a glaring match as she says the last part, "but now that there are no more distractions, we will now start my class." She tells them and then starts writing something on the board.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Why do I feel like punching her in the face?" Lady Anissina says as she watches the screen in front of her. The other people in the room agree with her, especially Yuuri's advisors.

"Disrespecting our queen like that! Though she is just an ordinary commoner in the other world, the fact that she was talking to a student that way! What is wrong with the educational system on Earth?" Lord von Radford exclaims in utter annoyance. The other nobles agree with him as well.

"After seeing how Her Majesty and His Eminence, along with their classmates, reacted when it was time for class is now understandable. Apparently it seems that all of them are frightened of this, 'Ayakora-sensei' of theirs." Conrart says.

"I agree with you, brother. Even Her Majesty, with a strong sense of justice, did not retaliate. It's quite shocking, don't you think?" Gwendal says as he rubs his temples, trying to figure out what could have cause Yuuri to not retaliate like how she normally does.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

The morning classes have now ended, and now Yuuri and her classmates are on their way to the locker rooms to change for gym class.

"What do you guys think we're going to do in gym class today?" Asks Noriko as they all walk down the hallways to the girls' locker room.

"I don't know; I just hope we don't have to do rope climbing again." Says Megumi as Ayaka reaches out her hand to open the door to the locker room. "Same here. I'm not really looking towards to rock climbing either…" Yuuri says, remembering what happened the last time when she first attempted to climb the rope, only to fall down flat on her but once she was already halfway up. Though she got hurt, it was a really good laugh, and she was very thankful about the fact that there were mats around the area as a safety precaution.

The girls then quickly changed their clothes for gym class, as they do not want to be late and face the wrath of Kyoko-sensei, their Physical Ed. Teacher. Though she is a really nice teacher, she's one of those teachers who rarely gets angry so when she _is_ angry… it ain't pretty…

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

They all watched as the girls in the locker room walked over to their own lockers and started undressing themselves. It was like paradise for perverted men! All over the ballroom, blood was oozing out of noses like Niagara Falls! The nosebleeds of all the men (and some women) in the room were worst than a woman bleeding on the second day of her menstruation!

Maids were all over the place, running from person to person and handing them a tissue to cover and wipe their noses with. Some were smart enough to bring out diapers to cover up the noses of the men.

Even Wolfram's nose was bleeding as he watched his fiancée undress herself, though not as much as the other men.

Aside from Wolfram, all the other men bled even harder when he saw what they all had to wear: white T-shirts, matched with blue shorts that were mid-thigh in length.

Gunter watched the sight of his queen as well with blood coming out of his nose like how water would come out of a hose at high power. "Oh, Your Majesty ~" Gunter yells before fainting.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

When Yuuri and her friends came out of the locker room, they went inside the gym to nearly faint and sweat-drop at the sight in front of them: multiple ropes attached to the ceiling are around the room, along with mats for a safety precaution; the rock climbing wall is uncovered; and hurdles around the outdoor area of the gym.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Yuuri face palms. She just absolutely_ hates _rope climbing. Though she can do it, she still hates the pain that comes with it.

Out of nowhere, a loud whistle blows from somewhere inside the gym. "Alright, ladies! I'm pretty sure that it's quite obvious as to what we will be doing today!" We all look to see Kyoko-sensei standing at the top of the rock climbing wall with her hands on her hips and attached to a harness.

She then jumped down and, due to the harness, landed at least 5 inches above the ground.

'_Of course. Leave it to Kyoko-sensei to make a flashy entrance." _Yuuri thinks to herself.

"Now, girls! Let's get started!" She then brings out a clipboard and starts grouping us into three groups. "And now for the last group which is group #3; Ayaka, Miyaka, Yuuka, and Yuuri." The four of us then huddle together on one side.

"My instruction is that, for thirty minutes, each group will have one turn at each activity. Whether or not you have not been able to complete the challenge, you will have to move once I blow my whistle. Now, Group #1, you do hurdles first. Group #2, you will be doing rock climbing; and group #3 will be doing rope climbing. Is that clear?" She eyes us all.

"Crystal." We all simply reply. We all then moved to our assigned first activities with our groups.

Since there were four ropes, we all took one each. We all stood in front of our respective rope. "Ok, guys! On the count of three. One… Two… Three!" I yell. We all then took hold of our rope and started to climb as much as we can.

I was almost halfway there when I hear a few "Oomphs!" around me. I look down to see them lying on either their sides or on their stomachs. I then continue as they all try again. I was halfway up when I, myself felt my hand slip and fell on the floor, though the worst part was that I landed on my ass.

"Shit." I say as I stand up, rubbing my throbbing butt.

"You okay, Yuuri?" I turn to see Kyoko-sensei looking at me with a questioning look and a thumbs up to ask if I was okay.

"Yep! Don't worry about me, sensei, I'm fine!" I wave to assure her that I am alright. I then climb up the rope again, and then I heard the other girls falling down one-by-one right after the other.

I continue climbing up and up until I feel something hit my head. I look up only to realize that I reached the ceiling. I look down to see the other girls cheering for me.

"Five minutes, ladies!" Kyoko-sensei yells. The other three girls then go back on their ropes to try to get up here in less than five minutes. I then loosen my grip on the rope and feel myself slipping, but not too much as to fall.

As soon as I landed on my feet, I look up to see that the girls were more than halfway there. I started to cheer them on, but then Miyaka lost her footing and then slipped. When she landed on the mat, I helped her up. Though seeing that there was less than two minutes until the time limit, she didn't bother going back up again as it would only be a waste of time and energy.

The both of us started to cheer for Ayaka and Yuuka until they reached the ceiling. We all started cheering even louder and, at that moment, Kyoko-sensei blew her whistle and we all headed over to the next challenge which was rock/wall climbing.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Yeah! Go, Young Maj!" Yozak shouts. Everyone starts cheering as well.

"Well, I think this is the result of Her Majesty's training. Wouldn't you agree, Conrart? Wolfram?" Gwendal asked his brothers. The two of them just nods and reply.

"Hey, look! She's about to climb that wall!" Lord von Wincott points out. Everyone then faces the screen to see Yuuri with their harnesses on and just about to climb the wall.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

**Yuuri's POV**

We started climbing up. It was a little difficult since some of the rocks were so small, but I managed. I was almost to the top, but when I held onto a certain rock, my hand slipped and I fell. Luckily I was attached to the harness so nothing really happened.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Your Majesty!"

"Young Maj!"

"Yuuri!" Were heard all around the room. Everyone panicked when she slipped and fell, but sighed in relief when the harness saved her.

"Okay, we are going to add rock climbing to our training..." Conrart declares as he pulls out a paper and quill to make a note.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

**Yuuri's POV**

I had to start from the bottom again, though the rest of the girls were already at the top and were cheering for me to go on.

"Five minutes!" Kyoko-sensei yells. I try to climb faster. My right hand slips once more, but I was able to hold steady with my left hand. I use my right hand to reach up to the same rock, and this time I was able to carry myself up.

I continued climbing until finally, I reached the top of the wall. Once I was able to stand up, us four girls started cheering. We then repelled down and got ready for the last activity, which is "hurdles".

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Yeah! She did it!" Yozak yells as he throws his fist in the air.

Cheers and yells were going all over the room at the small success of their queen.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

**Yuuri's POV**

"Okay, ladies! Time's up!" Kyoko-sensei yells. The four of us then go to the part of the gym where the hurdles where.

We all chose our lanes, and once sensei blew the whistle, we all started running and jumping hurdle after hurdle. It was quite tricky since the farther you go; the higher the hurdles seemed to be.

I jumped my last hurdle and then crossed the finish line first.

Thank you, Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal for being very hard on me when it came to my physical training! I watched and cheered the other girls on. Though I had to keep myself from laughing when Yuuka jumped over a hurdle and apparently, she seemed to have jumped either too low or too early since her vagina was able to land on the hurdle. But other than that mishap, we were all able to complete the hurdles.

"Look on the bright side, Yuuka, at least you aren't a boy. God knows how painful that would be if you were!" I laugh, trying to cheer her up from her pain.

"Ha ha, very funny Yuuri." She said, sarcastically. "But seeing as I forced myself to continue to complete the exercise, I'm just going to go to the infirmary now to put some ice on my aching pussy." She tells me.

"Do you need someone to accompany you?" I ask, worrying that she might fall down or something since she seemed to be in so much pain.

"Yes, please…" I then link my arm with hers and we head over to Kyoko-sensei to ask permission to go to the infirmary.

"Of course you can go! You better get that checked right away, Yuuka! Actually, you should've gone to the infirmary right away and just come back here after classes to finish the exercise instead of completing it now and risk getting an infection! Go! Now!" She yells, shooing us both out of the gym.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

After accompanying Yuuka to the infirmary, I came back just in time to see all the other girls about to hit the shower room. "Hey, Yuuri! How's Yuuka-chan?" Hitomi-chan asks me.

"Well, the nurse said that she should refrain from walking for at least a few hours, so she's calling up her parents to ask if they could pick her up.

"Can't we just have Ken-kun carry her bridal-style?" Ayaka asks me. Us, girls all agree and nod our head in unison. "I suggested it…" I trail off, unsure if I should tell them what happened next.

"Then what did she say?" Miyaka asks, getting excited.

I cringe at the thought of the memory and then sighed. "She threw the icepack that she placed on her vagina on my face, laughed hysterically at my disgusted face, and then told me to get the fuck out." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

All the girls started laughing like crazy, until sensei told us to go hit the showers if we want to be dismissed on time. We all went inside the shower room and then went to our lockers to get our stuff.

After I got my things, I started to look for the shower stall that Ayaka was in. "Hey, Ayaka? Where are you?" I call out.

"I'm over here!" She responds. I then go to where her voice came from and then I opened the shower curtain to where she was. I joined her inside the cubicle as the both of us then started to wash ourselves.

You see, due to the lack of shower stalls here, we usually have to share stalls. Ayaka and I have been sharing ever since we started high school.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

Again, everybody's noses were bleeding like Niagara Falls… well, except for most of the women. It was worst now since Yuuri was _completely_ naked and showering with her best friend.

The women, whose noses weren't bleeding, were trying to find a place where none of the blood would go to them.

Since Wolfram had seen it all before, his nose wasn't bleeding as much. But when he saw all the other men in the room lusting over his fiancée… lets just say that there was a fire that could have burned the whole ballroom had Yuuri not finished and went out of the shower.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

After school, Yuuri left with Murata and Ayaka by her side.

"So is Wolfram picking you up again today?" Ayaka asks Yuuri as they head towards the exit of the gate.

"I don't know." Yuuri then looks at Murata. "Hey, Murata? Is Wolfram picking me up today?" Yuuri asks.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Murata points at the gate to see all the girls huddling around Wolfram; and Wolfram looking all flustered and trying to get them away from him.

Wolfram suddenly looked up to ask for help, only to have his eyes meet with Yuuri's.

"Yuuri!" He calls, knowing that Yuuri would be able to help him. All the girls huddling around him turned around to face me and felt fear run up through their veins.

Yuuri just forces a smile on her face as she walked towards Wolfram, the girls moving aside to make a pathway that would lead straight to Wolfram for her.

"Hey there, Wolf." Yuuri tiptoes and kisses Wolfram softly and gently on the lips, and Wolfram kisses her back; a silent message to all the girls that Yuuri is claiming him as hers.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Go, Yuuri! Show those girls that he is your man!" Lady Celi shouts as everyone else in the room sweat drops.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"I'll be coming over to your place tonight for our sleepover, alright, Yuuri?" Ayaka calls out.

"Yep!" Yuuri simply replied as she hugged her goodbye and then going back to Wolfram.

"So shall we get going?" Wolfram asks, taking her bags. "Yeah, but you don't really have to do that, you know?" Yuuri says as she hesitantly lets Wolfram take it.

"I don't have to but I want to." Wolfram put on the strap of her bag on his shoulder and then leaned down to kiss her cheek, making Yuuri blush in the process due to love and embarrassment.

"Well, if you say so… anyways, come on! I've got softball practice to get to!" Yuuri says, taking his hand in hers but then turning back to run to Murata. "I forgot to tell you, Yuuka is in the infirmary due to a little 'accident' at gym class. I suggest that you go over there before her parents arrive. Good luck!" She then runs back to Wolfram and they both hold hands and walk away while some of the girls who seem to have an infatuation with Wolfram started to cry as to why they can't get someone like Wolfram; whereas others were jealous of Yuuri and how she seemed to have guys falling to their feet for her.

"Alright, so I'm just going to go home and get ready. What about you, Murata?" Ayaka asks him, but when she got no reply, she turned around to face him and find out why he isn't responding, only to realize that he had just run towards the entrance of the school, most probably going to the infirmary.

"Oh, dear… looks like love is in the air~" Ayaka then puts her brown hair in a ponytail and starts the walk to her house.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

After softball practice, Yuuri and Wolfram walk back to her house. "Hey, Wolfram?" Yuuri calls out, getting his attention.

"What is it, my love?" Yuuri blushes at the nickname, but then continues with what she has to say.

"Can we not have sex tonight while you're here?" She asks him.

"How come?" Wolfram asks. Though he knew the reason why, he had to act surprised and as if he didn't know anything in order to avoid suspicion.

"Well apparently my family and Murata heard us last night in the bathroom, and my mom couldn't stop talking to me about it. Though she was happy about it, it was still quite embarrassing to have my mother talking about her sex life with my dad with me…" Yuuri trailed off.

"I see. Don't worry, I completely understand." He tells her but then stops walking. "Wolfram? What's wrong?" She asks. Wolfram slowly bends down and puts his lips right beside her ear.

"I'm actually quite glad. This means that once you're back in the kingdom, you and I will have one hell of a night." Yuuri goes wide-eyed at his response, and Wolfram then kisses her full on the lips, and the kiss became even more passionate once Yuuri snapped out of her shock and started to respond to him.

Wolfram was about to lick her lips when all of a sudden, "Ahem." The lovers stopped what they were doing to find out who had interrupted them, only to find Shouri standing right in front of them.

"Shouri!" Yuuri shouted in shock, embarrassment, and a bit of anger for having interrupted their moment.

"As much as I understand that you are in love with him, does not mean I am not going to let the both of you have a make-out session in the middle of the street where other people could see you!" He explains calmly. "Come, now. Let's get home." He continues and leads the both of them to the house.

As soon as Shouri opened their door, he realizes that his mother has been waiting for all of them to arrive.

"Shou-chan, Yuu-chan, Wol-chan, you're back!" Miko shouts as she runs to greet them.

After she greets them, Yuuri excuses herself to take a shower upstairs. "I'll go with you." Wolfram tells her as Yuuri runs up the stairs, only to stop in the middle to wait for Wolfram to catch up with her.

Wolfram was about to take the first step up the stairs, only to feel someone's hand on his shoulder, making him stop from going up the stairs.

"Wolfram, I prefer that you accompany my mother and I here, downstairs." Shouri says. Wolfram gulps in fear and then looks at Yuuri. Yuuri looks at him and reluctantly nods her head, telling him that it was okay.

Yuuri then went up to the bathroom and took a shower. Once she was finished she went back downstairs to see that her father, Murata, and Ayaka have already arrived, and Wolfram looking like he just pissed himself.

"Hey, guys! I hope you haven't been waiting long." Yuuri greets as she joins them in the dining room.

"Don't worry, Yuuri. Murata and I just arrived." Yuuri then walked over to the only empty seat, which was beside Wolfram, Wolfram stands up and pulls the chair out for her. "Thanks." Yuuri simply replies with a smile.

"You're welcome." Wolfram sits back down in his seat as Miko and Ayaka just started the squealing at the loving moment between her daughter/best friend and her fiancée.

Yuuri paid them no mind and they all started to eat in comfortable silence until Ayaka decided to start a conversation. "Hey, Yuuri, do you know what happened right after you left with Wolfram-san?"

"No. Tell me!" Yuuri demands. "Well, when I turned around, it seemed that Murata disappeared from the spot he was standing on right before you told him who was in the infirmary." Yuuri goes wide-eyed and looks at her best friend.

"Really?" Yuuri questions him in shock.

"What? I was just being a good friend by being there for her for moral support." He defends.

"Well if I didn't know any better, _Murata_, I'd think that you have feelings for this girl." Wolfram winks at him. Murata's face suddenly turned beet red and everyone laughs. They all continued their meal, and once they were finished, Wolfram and Murata headed towards the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yuuri." Murata hugs her and then walks over to the door and waits for Wolfram to finish his goodbye.

"I won't be coming over tomorrow, since you'll be spending time with your friends," "You can join us." Yuuri cuts him off, pleadingly. "I would love to, but I wouldn't want to get in the way of you and your friends. And besides, I might just get 'attacked' again." He jokes and Yuuri laughs. He then takes her into his arms and wraps it around her and kisses her head.

"I love you, Yuuri." He simply tells her.

"I love you too, Wolfram." She then looks up at him from his chest and they meet each other in a passionate kiss. They broke it off due to lack of air and knowing that if they continued any longer, they wouldn't be able to stop.

"I'll see you soon, Yuuri, my love." He then goes out of the house and follows Murata to his.

"Aww! That was just so sweet!" Ayaka squeals hysterically. Apparently she's been holding it in as to not ruin the perfect moment.

"Shut up! Let's just go upstairs…" The both of them then head up the stairs for their tea party.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

**Author's Note:**

**Finally! I got some inspiration to write this chapter! I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter… **

**I'm really sorry about the long wait, you guys, but don't worry! Next week are my final exams, and after that, I'll have two months of writing so hopefully I'll be able to make up for the many months I haven't posted anything. Though there is a slight chance that I might have to go to summer school…**

**Anyway, I hope you guys will be joining my contest! I'm really excited to see what you guys want to happen and your own version of my story!**

**I'll post the chapter hopefully around a week or two from now. Thanks so much for reading, guys!**

**Xoxo, **

**Klauds.**


	14. A Sleepover and Disneyland

**Author's note:**

**This chapter is dedicated to 8Anime-Lover8 for the suggestions and support she has given me :D**

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

**Earth**

**Normal POV**

Wolfram followed Ken back to his house, starting to get familiar with the direction. But he started to get confused when Ken went at a different direction than normal.

"Umm… Your Eminence?" Wolfram asked, as he continued walking. Ken turned his head to look at the blonde man but didn't stop walking. "What is it, Lord von Bielefield?" He smiled at him. Wolfram raised an eyebrow at the glasses-wearing double black. "Uh, don't you normally go left from here, not straight?" He asks, unsure if he got the direction correct.

"Yes, but you see, Ayaka-chan and Shibuya will be having their 'slumber party' in a while." Wolfram stopped walking. "Slumber party?" He asked, not knowing what a slumber party was. Ken, sensing that Wolfram has stopped walking, stopped walking as well and turned to face him.

"A slumber party, which is usually what girls have, is when a group of girls, go to another girl's house, who is also their friend, and do a lot of fun stuff together and even stay for the night. Though it doesn't always have to be a group. In Shibuya's case, it's her house and she invited Ayaka-san over." He explained. Wolfram cupped his chin and nodded in understanding. "I see. But that still doesn't explain why we aren't going to your home." He pointed out.

"Well, if Shibuya is going to have a slumber party, I want to get the feeling of a slumber party as well! So we have a couple of hours; two at the most. Shibuya and Ayaka are most likely to start doing their homework first before they actually start having real fun."

"Get the feeling of being part?" Wolfram asks again. Ken turns around and continues walking once more. "You'll understand in a while, Lord von Bielefield." Wolfram doesn't say anything more and just follows him.

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

**Yuuri's House**

A brunette lies down on the bed with her hands behind her head as support and sighs. "I missed this place, Yuuri. Your parents are always so welcoming!" Yuuri smiles at her friend from the doorway. "Obviously. You literally ran from here and jumped on the bed." Yuuri then enters her room and goes to where her backpack was lying on the floor.

"C'mon, Ayaka. The sooner we finish this crap, the sooner we can start." Yuuri starts rummaging through her things, looking for her homework notebook and folder. Ayaka groans in annoyance. "Is that really necessary?" She sits up on the bed and stares at her double black friend. " Yuuri sighs and pulls out the things that she finds in her bag. "Yeah. You know how important it is for me to get in the top ten." She looks for her pencil case.

Ayaka stands up from the bed and starts to stretch. "You were never really serious about school before, Yuuri. All you said was you at least needed to graduate." She walked over to her bag and started to bring out her schoolwork as well. Yuuri sighs. "It's a bit more complicated now. My parents sort of set up some standards." At this Ayaka's eyes widens. "Your parents? If it was Shori-san I would understand, but your _parents_? I thought they didn't care as long as you passed and you were a good student?"

"Let's just say that I'm in a really complicated situation, okay?" Yuuri smiles. She does a cross-sitting position on the floor and pats the space next to her, signaling Ayaka to join her on the floor. The both of them then start on their homework.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Oh, Your Majesty! If only you were that comfortable with me during your lessons! Oh, if only you would stop running away from me, Gunter, your most loyal and humble servant who would do anything for you!" Gunter wails. Gwendal rubs his temples, Conrart face palms himself, and everyone else sweatdrops.

Anissina makes her way over to Gwendal. "Gwendal." Gwendal faces her but stops rubbing his forehead. "What is it?" "Just say the word, and I'll put Gunter to sleep in a matter of seconds." Gwendal's eyes widen at her words. "Can you really do that? How?" He asks.

"With your magic, of course!" She squeals excitedly. Gwendal almost faints. Though the thought of Gunter finally shutting up for a while is tempting, he would _not _agree to using his magic for one of Anissina's inventions. "You know what? Nevermind…" Anissina crosses her arms and huffs away from him.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Five years ago, John's age was half of the age he will be in 8 years. How old is he now?" Ayaka read the first out of ten word problems out loud. Yuuri groans in annoyance. "Well this is obviously an age problem…" She sighs.

"No shit, Sherlock. So do you know how to solve this?" She asks. Yuuri thinks for a moment. "I might. I usually do this crap with Murata and I'm usually correct." Yuuri takes a sheet of pad paper and a pencil and starts working on the problem. "Well that explains your almost perfect scores when it comes to your homework and your almost zero scores when it comes to quizzes." Ayaka teases.

"Shut up…"

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

Everyone stared wide-eyed and jaws' dropping on the floor as they saw what Yuuri was writing.

"Is that even possible?" Sara asks, his purple shades sliding down his nose as he watched Yuuri.

"Well that explains why Her Majesty always complains whenever she and His Eminence are doing what they call 'algebra'." Conrart explains.

Gwendal, Gunter, Lord von Radford, Lord von Gyllenhall, and many others who are very good in math try to follow what Yuuri is doing, only ending up to get more confused. "The problem is, 'Five years ago, John's age was half of the age he will be in 8 years. How old is he now?'. But how in the world would you know someone's age from that?" Gunter exclaims.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"There done." Yuuri says after ten minutes of a hard battle. "Oh! Can you explain it to me, please?" Yuuri nods as she wipes off a sweat from her forehead.

Yuuri erases her entire solution and answer. "See, the problem says, 'Five years ago, John's age was half of the age he will be in 8 years. How old is he now?', right?" Ayaka nods her head. "Well when you represent it, since it is five years ago, you would write '-5'." Yuuri writes it down on her paper with a pencil.

"But is that simply a negative five, or are we subtracting it from something?" Yuuri asks Ayaka. Ayaka things for a little while. "We're subtracting it from something." Yuuri nods her head. "Yes, but what are we subtracting it from?" Yuuri asks her another question. "From the present." She answers.

Yuuri nods her head. "Right. But since John's age is unknown, it should be written like this." Yuuri writes an 'x' beside the subtraction sign. "Now it says, 'x-5'." Ayaka squeals in delight. Yuuri and Ayaka do the problem together and they both come up with the answer.

"So John is currently eighteen-years-old!" They both yell. They continue doing the problems together and finished after an hour.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"What the hell was that?" Lord Derloin exclaims. The other representatives react as well. "Never in my life have I seen such complex numbers and equations…" Lady Esmeralda from Ostventire trails off.

"We're back, everyone!" Everyone in the room turns to see Wolfram and Ken both carrying bags into the room.

"Your Eminence, you're late." Gunter points out as he rushes over to help the two teens with the load they were carrying. "A-ah, sorry about that, Lord von Christ." Before either of them could say anything more, Gwendal marches right up to them and points the screen out to Ken, which was currently showing Yuuri's paper of math equations.

"Do you want to explain what just recently gave me a throbbing headache?" Gwendal grumpily asks. "Ah, you see, this is what we call 'algebra' a branch of mathematics. It's quite difficult to understand to some people and I actually think that it is quite pointless…" Ken continues to stare into the screen, analyzing each question and problem. "Wait a second! Gah! Their answer for the fifth and eight questions are wrong!" He yells as he points at the screen. "Shibuya, what have I been teaching you?" He face palms himself.

"Umm… Your Eminence?" "What is it, Lord Weller?" "Don't you have to do that same work right now?" A few moments of silence… "I'll do it when they're asleep. Anyway!" He walks over to the bags he brought from Earth. "Lord von Christ, please hand these out to every one here in the room and make sure that everyone has at least one, including yourself." Ken then gives him a gigantic bag and when Gunter opens it to see what was inside, "Your Eminence, isn't this-" "Shh." Gunter, understanding what he meant, kept quiet and started to follow orders.

"Lord Weller, do the same with this bag, please." Conrart takes the bag from him and then blushes. "Your Eminence?" He looks up at the Great Sage, flustered. "Just trust me on this."

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Thank God, we're finally done with all that useless crap!" Yuuri exclaimed as she stood up and stretched. "Yeah, finally. I'm gonna go take a shower first." Ayaka gets all of her necessities and bring them with her to the bathroom. "Well, you've practically been here so many times, you practically live here…"

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"What? That cheating, little-" "Wolfram!" The said man turns to face his mother who seemed like she was about to go to her old "Maou mode".

"Wolfram Rufus Eli von Bielefield. Her Majesty has introduced you to her friends as her fiancé _and_ she even kissed you in front of them, claiming that you are hers! She obviously did that as an act of jealousy and possession because she just could not stand the sight of any other girl flocking over you! Yet you call Her Majesty a 'cheating wimp'! There are times when Greta tells me that there was a time when you called Her Majesty a 'cheating lech'! How could you use such language in front of such a pure, cute, sweet, and innocent little girl? What about that song she sang while she was thinking about you?" At this, everyone stared at the woman who would squeal at just about anything when it came to love and romance; the woman who would normally squish her sons' heads to her breasts; the woman who sailed around the world multiple times for her 'quest to find love' who is currently scolding her youngest son. Boy, was it a sight to see.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

After about twenty minutes, Ayaka came back and it is now Yuuri's turn.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Okay! Everyone, prepare the things that Lord Weller and Lord von Christ has distributed to each of you while Yuuri is still in the bath. Those items should be prepared by the time she comes back."

"Umm… Stuffed toys and… What is _this_?" Lord Stoffel asked. "_That_ is what you would call 'candy'." Ken answered. "Candy?" Lady Flynn asked.

"It's a kind of snack. Though it is very unhealthy, a little bit wouldn't do any harm." Wolfram answered. "I see…"

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

Yuuri came back from her shower. "Okay, so what do you want to do?" She asked as she sat beside Ayaka on her bed. "How about a movie marathon?" She suggested and Yuuri agreed.

"Fine, but I'm picking the movie." Yuuri smiled. She stood up from the bed and went over to her movie rack. "Grown Ups?" Yuuri asked. "We watched that last week."

Pulling out another movie, Yuuri asked again. "Lilo & Stitch?" "Nah." Yuuri stared at her movie rack, analyzing the titles of each movie, trying to pick out a movie to watch with her best friend when something caught her eye. "Pirates of the Caribbean!" "Sure. It's been awhile since I watched that movie…" Ayaka answered. Yuuri put the DVD in the movie player and the movie started.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Okay, everyone! All those items better be prepared by now." Ken says as he himself prepares his own items. He watches as the nobles hold onto the stuffed animals in one hand and the candies in the others.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Oh, shit! Snacks!" Yuuri yelled. She ran out of the room and came back with two big bags of Cheetos, Ruffles, Lays, two cans of Pringles, and two cold 1-litre bottles of Cola.

"Food!" Ayaka screamed as she eyed the treats in Yuuri's arms. Yuuri walked to the bed. "Damn right. A movie isn't complete without these babies." She goes back to her original place beside the brunette and they both each get one bottle of Cola a can of Pringles, and one bag of each kind of chips for themselves. Ayaka stood up and walked to Yuuri's small toy box that she kept. She opened it and pulled out two stuffed toys.

"Our favorite movie buddies!" She handed the white dog with a black circle around its right eye to Yuuri, and kept the pink piggie for herself. "Oh, how I missed this little guy." Yuuri squished the little one closer to her chest.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Oh how I wish I was that stuffed animal right now…" Gunter sighed. Upon hearing this, Wolfram marched to the older man. "Say that again, you pervert!" He screamed. "Me? A pervert? You're the one touching Her Majesty in all those places where she should _never_ be touched!" He fought back.

"She's my fiancée, you dumbass!" And again another argument wore on, only to be stopped by the Sage. "Shut up, you two!" He turned to the rest of the guests. "With the items that you have, you can now get the feeling of Her Majesty right now as she enjoys watching a movie with her friend while eating unhealthy snacks and cuddling an adorable stuffed animal."

He glanced around the room and saw that everyone was indeed eating the junk food he had brought and were cuddling a stuffed animal. Though he wasn't at all surprised when he saw Gwendal holding at least ten in his arms, but he did sweat drop.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

When the movie ended, Ayaka finished half of her bottle of Cola, a bag of Cheetos, and half a bag of Lays, whereas Yuuri finished her whole bottle of Cola and finished her bags of Ruffles, Cheetos, and Lays.

"Damn, Yuuri! It's like you didn't eat anything for dinner." Ayaka stated, wide-eyed at the empty bags and empty bottle of her best friend. "What? You know how I am with Ruffles, Cheetos, and Lays. And naturally all that food would make a person thirsty…" Ayaka stared at the skinny girl in front of her.

"You'll get fat." She said. Yuuri cringed. "No worries. Conrad and Wolfram, and most probably even Gwendal, will get me back into shape." Yuuri said as she puts her hand in front of her in defense.

"Conrad and Gwendal?" Ayaka asks. Realizing what she just told her best friend, Yuuri explains. "They're Wolfram's older brothers." She simply said. "I see… wait, he has brothers?" He yelled that last part almost excitedly. "Are they hot? Are they sexy?" She asked as she almost literally jumped into her best friend in excitement.

"Calm down, will you? Yeah, admittedly, they are hot and sexy… but they are _too _old for any of us!" She quickly explained.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

Everyone stared at the two brothers who were now the room's center of attention. "That cheating wimp…" "Wolfram!" He cringed at the voice of his mother again.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Too old? How old are they?" She asked. Yuuri thought for a moment. "Conrad is probably around his mid-twenties, or possibly his late-twenties, while Gwendal is most probably in his mid-thirties. Wait, I have a picture of us the last time they were here." Yuuri stood up and walked to her shelf and pulled out a photo album that contained the many photos she took with her Polaroid camera.

The photo was of Wolfram, Yuuri, and Murata seated on a coach, Shori hugging a pillow to his chest as he looked at the two men standing behind the couch suspiciously. "This guy here is Conrad." Yuuri pointed at the brunette standing behind the couch. "And this guy here is Gwendal." Ayaka stared at the picture.

"I thought you said they were siblings? They look nothing like each other!" She exclaimed. "I had the same reaction as well. They are _half_ brothers. They all have the same mother but all three of them have different fathers. Conrad and Gwendal took after their fathers, whereas Wolfram is the only one who took after their mother." She explained.

"I see… but they seriously look like they have nothing alike…" She stated. Yuuri shook her head and smiled warmly at the picture. "They have a lot of things in common when it comes to their personality, but in terms of physical appearance, there's only one thing that they have in common."

"And what would that be?"

"Their smiles. They all have the same smiles." Ayaka looked at the picture again. "You won't see it in the picture."

"Why not?" "Because in that picture, they may be smiling but it's not the same warm smile that they give when they are truly, genuinely happy…" Yuuri explained as she continued to look at the photo.

"Then what about their personalities?" Yuuri laughed. "Well, they're all smart, tactical, kind, and caring." Ayaka's eyebrows rose at this. "All positive stuff then?" Yuuri shook her head. "No. They're all also headstrong, stubborn, irritating, and over protective." Yuuri stated with a slight scowl on her face.

"Anyway, let's go to sleep. We're going to Disneyland, remember?" Yuuri says. They both throw away the trash and brush their teeth again. When they both went back to Yuuri's room, they both got on the bed and went to sleep.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

The three brothers were all blushing at what their dear queen has just said about them. Lady Celi walked over to her three sons and gave them a hug, and this time, none of them protested. Everyone else just smiled at the family. Even Stoffel, because somewhere in that heart of his, he knows that everything the queen said is true.

"Well, now that the drama is over, I'm gonna go start on my homework and then go to sleep." Ken said. He pulled out his school stuff from his bag and went to work. Afterwards, he took a quick nap and then went back to Earth.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning, Mama-san!" Ayaka greeted as she walked down the steps and headed into the kitchen. She was wearing a green and white woven dress that had sleeves that at least covered her shoulders and reached the middle of her thigh and also had a thin brown belt around her waist, holding it in place. She was also wearing a pair of white faux leather geo thong sandals. She also had a small brown buckled faux leather crossbody bag placed around her neck and is now resting on her left hip.

"Good morning, Aya-chan! Come now. Eat." Ayaka sat down in the dining room table as Miko handed her a plate of bacon, eggs, and rice.

"Arigatou, mama-san! Itadakimasu!" And at that she continued eating. "Oh, Aya-chan! I love your outfit! It is so cute. If only Yuu-chan would wear skirts and dresses like that, she would look so much cuter…" Miko trailed off. "I agree with you there, mama-san. Even though Yuuri stopped wearing jeans and T-shirts all the time and actually started wearing cute stuff, she usually just sticks to shorts."

Miko sighed. "You're right… If only she was girly like you." She mused. "I'm right here you know!" They turned to see where the voice came from to see Yuuri at the top of the stairs with a scowl on her face. She walked down the stairs and stood in front of her best friend and mother.

She was wearing a loose knitted top with printed elephants orderly lined up in rows, which she tucked into a pair of mini shorts. The mini shorts were nowhere near her mid-thigh and the right half of the shorts were hot pink. She added a brown leather belt and a pair of hot pink espadrille sneakers and had a cream colored backpack with black polka dots on it. She let her hair down, but she braided the front of her hair into a Lauren Conrad braid.

"Good morning, _mom_." Yuuri greeted, emphasizing the "mom" in the sentence. "Yuu-chan! How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'mama'?" She shouts. "And for goodness' sake, Yuu-chan, wear a skirt!" She scolds as Yuuri gets her plate of food from the kitchen.

"No thanks. I'm happy with my outfit, thank you very much!" She takes a seat beside Ayaka and starts eating her bacon and egg. Miko sighs. "Well in any case, we will be going to Bob's party tomorrow night anyway…" Yuuri stops eating. "Are you serious? What the hell do I have to wear?" Yuuri asks, eyes widening at the thought of knowing she has to wear a dress.

"A dress. No complaints. No arguments. I'll let you pick one out." Yuuri sighed. "Oh! And also, can you please inform Ken-chan? And Wolfram and the others are invited as well!" At this, Miko had all of Yuuri's attention.

"What are the men supposed to wear?" Miko, knowing what her daughter was getting at, happily replied. "Tuxedos."

A few moments of silence enveloped the room. "Yup! I'm definitely making sure that Wolfram comes." Yuuri continues eating but not before saying, "There is nothing sexier than a man wearing a tuxedo."

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

At this, everyone looked at Wolfram who looked at Conrart, the only person who is quite knowledgeable about Earth and its customs since he stayed there for a few months eighteen years ago, when he brought Yuuri's soul to Earth.

Conrart, understanding why his younger brother was looking at him, answered his question. "Wolfram, do you remember what you were wearing when we went on that trip to Switzerland to meet Bob?" He asked him. Wolfram nodded his head. "You mean that dark red jacket they made me wear with that thing they call a tie and some khaki slacks?" Wolfram asked to make sure.

Conrart nodded. "What you were wearing is called a 'suit'. It is a type of business attire. Whereas a tuxedo is for formal events. Though when you look at both a suit and a tuxedo, you wouldn't really see a difference, but it is in more of the material used and the design." Wolfram nods in understanding.

"That still doesn't explain why Yuuri would want to see me in it so badly…" Conrart sighs but then smiles. "Eighteen years ago, when I brought Her Majesty's soul to Earth, Bob invited me to go to a formal party he was hosting, hoping I would meet someone who I deemed worthy enough to raise Her Majesty. While I was there, I had to wear a tuxedo since it was a formal event. When I arrived, I realized that I was the only one wearing a tuxedo along with Bob and Dr. Rodrguez.

"The women were all over us for practically the whole night. For some reason, women find men even more attractive in a tuxedo…" Conrart explained.

"So Yuuri only wants me to go just so she could see me in a tuxedo?" Wolfram clarifies. "Well, she could also want you for support since she hates going to those kinds of events." Conrart explains.

"Perhaps you're right, Little Big Brother…"

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Well, if you are inviting him to the party, just make sure that he is here tonight or at least by tomorrow morning so that we can get him a tuxedo for him to wear." Miko explains. "Sure, mom." The door bell rings, but instead of waiting for someone to open the door, they just burst right in.

"Good morning, mama-san!" Ken suddenly appeared in the doorway wearing a red t-shirt that said,

**SMARTER**

**BETTER**

**FASTER**

**STRONGER**

And a pair of khaki pants that reached his knee and some white Nikes. "Morning, Ken-chan!" Miko greeted. "Have you already eaten breakfast?" She asked. Ken frowned. "Unfortunately… my mom forced me to eat this morning before I left the house."

"Oh, that's alright. You're here almost everyday yesterday." She smiles. Ken turns to look at his two friends. "So are you guys ready to go?" Yuuri and Ayaka stand up from their seats. "Yeah." They both said.

"Bye, mom!"

"Bye, mama-san!" Ayaka and Murata said at the same time.

The three of them then went out of the house and went to Disneyland. When they arrived, the three of them realized that they were the second group of people to arrive, as all the other boys had already arrived. Now all they had to wait for were the other girls.

**Yuuri's POV**

Sachiko, Nuriko, Tomoko, Hitomi, and Yuuka all arrived at the same time. I swear, Murata could not stop drooling over Yuuka when he saw her wearing a floral print sheath dress, which she matched with some hot pink peep-toe heels. Now all we had to wait for was Misaki, Kana, Megumi, Kaouri, and Miyaka. As much as I love these girls, I call them, "The Plastics". Yes, the plastics from the movie, "Mean Girls".

"Hey, guys!" After thirty minutes of waiting, the other girls finally arrived. When Yuuri turned her head to look at the other girls, she realized that most of them were dressed up like sluts.

Misaki was wearing a denim bustier with silver studs to decorate it, matched with a high low black and white skirt and some black leather cowboy boots.

Kana was also wearing a denim bustier, but she was wearing buttoned ones, which she matched with some white high-waist minishorts, and some white faux leather cork wedge sandals.

Megumi was also wearing a denim bustier (what is up with the denim?), which was also buttoned and was coral pink. She matched it with a pair of ripped denim mini shorts and some brown cowboy boots.

Kaori was wearing an electric tropical print bustier with some ripped mini shorts and brown cowboy boots. Her outfit was actually really cute, I just wish she wore it to the beach instead.

And last, but not least, Miyaka. Though she was a bit more covered up than Kaori, hers was the most provocative one. Why? Well, she was wearing a red plaid knit bustier with a black high waist leather skirt, with a pair of black crisscross stiletto sandals.

That's not all. Each of these girls have a more than average amount of make up on their face that they could actually pass for a clown!

Yep! This is why I call them "The Plastics".

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"What the hell are those young ladies wearing?" Lady Flynn yelled. Most of the women were now standing up, demanding to know why such young girls are dressed like that.

"Is this how the girls from Her Majesty's generation are? It is a disgrace!" Lady von Rochefort shouted to no one in particular.

"Everyone, please, calm down." Gwendal said, trying to calm down the women who looked like they wanted to go to Earth themselves and give those girls a lecture.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"So, are we still going to Disneyland, or did you guys just stop by to tell us that you are on your way to a strip club?" I ask them, sarcastically.

"Oh, Yuuri, you're always so funny!" Miyaka laughs her snotty laugh. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "Yeah, sorry to tell you, sweetie, but I was serious." I tell her. She stops laughing.

"What? You don't like our outfits?" She gestured to herself and the other four girls. "I do admit that they're cute, but we're going to a theme park where there are children." I explain.

"Whatever." Miyaka rolled her eyes at me and then walked over to Itsuma-kun. "Ittsuma-sama! Do you like my outfit?" She cooed. Itsuma, who seemed to have been trying to hide his hard-on, smirked. "Yeah. It's _very_ sexy." He whispered seductively into her ear.

Yuuri felt herself hold back the vomit in her throat. "Can we just please go inside the park already?" Yuuri practically begged.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Daku-kun yelled. The fourteen of them then got their tickets and went inside Tokyo Disneyland.

"Let's go to Adventureland!" And from there, they all went to ride Space Mountain; one of the famous rides in the theme park.

We went all around the park, riding different rides, and even watched a few shows including the daily parade! Though we were all together, we were huddled up in different groups. Most of the time it was Murata, Ayaka, and I, though there were times when Ayaka would join Yuuka and the other girls.

"Hey, how about we go get some food?" Sachiko suggested. We all agreed and went to a small café in Fantasyland.

"Delicious!" Was what everyone most probably thought or said when we started to eat. "So, I'm guessing that the saying about food tasting so much better after a tiresome day is true." Takumi sighs as he continues eating.

"True that, brother!" Yoshio agreed with him.

Itsuma looked at me as I took a sip of my tea. "Hey, Yuuri! How are you and Wolfram?" I raise a brow at him skeptically. "We're alright. Why?"

Itsuma shrugged. "Oh, no reason. Just wanted to make sure that I still have a chance when you guys break up." Yuuri almost spat out the tea that was in her mouth. She clenched her fist at scowled at him. "What makes you think we would ever break up?" He smirked. "Because I know you wouldn't be able to resist me."

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"We'll see about that, you fucking bastard!"

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Wouldn't be able to resist you? I would choose anyone over you any day." Yuuri shot back. The table got a bit tense at Itsuma's argument and mine.

"I don't think Yuuri and Wolfram-san will ever break up." Ayaka stated. We all turned to her. "What makes you think that?" Misaki growled. "Because last night, before Wolfram and Murata-kun left, Wolfram embraced Yuuri and gave her a passionate kiss!" She squealed. The rest of the girls followed suit, except for Miyaka. "And it was so sweet when he called her, 'my love'!" The boys just seemed annoyed that we were discussing my love life.

"It surprises me sometimes how in one second, you both are so sweet with each other, and then the next, you are both ready to kill each other…" Murata sighs. Everyone looks at me.

"Kill each other?" I nod. "Yeah. Wolfram and I weren't always on good terms. There are times when we would be all sweet and nice to each other and then all of a sudden we are engaged in a heated argument." Yuuri explains.

"Like that time you kicked him in the balls?" Murata asked. "Hey! That was because he called me a cheating slut while all the other girls were checking him out!" Yuuri snapped at him. Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"What about the time he called you a cheating wimp?" Murata asked me. I roll my eyes at him, angrily. "He does that every day, remember?" His face lights up in realization. "Oh yeah!"

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to the restroom." I stand up and walk away to the restroom.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"You really did all those things? Even after all this time?" Lady Celi shakes her head at her youngest son.

"But mother, she flirts with practically every single man she speaks to!" Wolfram fights back, but Lady Celi just continued to shake her head at him. "When are you going to learn that she is just being friendly? 

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Murata?" Ayaka called him out. The said man turned to look at his friend. "Yes?"

"Does Wolfram-kun really say all those things to Yuuri?" She asked him. Murata sighed. "Yes, but when you're actually watching them both argue, it could be quite entertaining. Especially when Yuuri tells him that he is not allowed to sleep in her room in a night he would be sleeping over or she would be sleeping over. He practically follows her around like a lost puppy begging her for forgiveness." He starts to chuckle. "She usually forgives him the next day when Wolfram does something absolutely romantic to make her forgive him." He explains, but then chuckles again.

"Tell us a story about one of their arguments." Itsuma demanded. Murata thought for a while. "Hm… there was this one night when Shibuya and Wolfram got into a really heated argument."

_**Flashback**_

"_I cannot believe you, Wolfram! Why didn't you just tell me the truth instead of going behind my back?" Yuuri screamed, throwing a pillow at Wolfram from the couch in her room. Wolfram, with all his training, was able to dodge it at the right moment. "Because I knew you were going to freak! If I told you I was going back to the Bielefield estate for a few days to see Elizabeth!" He shouted back at her. This time Yuuri threw a vase full of flowers._

"_You idiot! How do I know that you both wouldn't do anything? For all I know, you slept with her while you were there." She cried. If Wolfram wasn't so angry at the moment, he would have been heartbroken at the state his fiancée was in. Her hair looked like it wasn't brushed for days, her clothes were messy, and her face was dripping with tears._

"_Why can't you trust me, you cheating wimp? You cheating wimp of a slut!" Wolfram screamed. Yuuri stopped crying and stood from her seat on the couch. "Me? A cheater? You're calling me a cheater? A slut? You're calling me all these things when you were the one who went behind my back and didn't tell me you were going to see Elizabeth?" Yuuri yelled back at him. _

"_Elizabeth is my friend who I consider as my little sister; just like how you and His Eminence consider yourselves siblings!" He fought back, face red with rage. "Do I have to remind you about what Elizabeth did when she was here? She practically tried to take you away from me!" Yuuri screamed._

"_You know what? That's it, I'm sleeping in my room tonight!" Wolfram screamed as he walked towards the door, leaving his sobbing fiancée to cry by herself._

_**The next day**_

_Wolfram and Yuuri avoided each other. When they had to be in the same room during breakfast, they just simply ignored each other. Yuuri who usually sat beside Wolfram, raced towards Lady Celi's seat when she was told by Conrart that Lady Celi was in another one of her quests for love._

_During lunch, Wolfram went out riding with his men and decided not to go join them instead. During the afternoon, when Wolfram and his men returned, Wolfram trained the soldiers in the courtyard, which was right outside of Yuuri's study. And though they both avoided eye contact, they would both give each other longing looks when the other wasn't looking._

_But during dinner…_

_Everything was just like breakfast. Yuuri sat in Lady Celi's seat, which was the farthest seat away from Wolfram, and they were all eating their food in uncomfortable silence until,_

"_Excuseme,Your Majesty, but Lady Elizabeth has arrived and she is asking if she could join you all for dinner." Dorcascos announced. Yuuri's jaw and fist tightened. _

"_You may send her in…" She said in a voice that was barely above a whisper, though luckily, the bald soldier heard and understood her, and went back outside to show Elizabeth in. _

_As soon as Elizabeth entered the room, everyone stood to greet her. Though the first person to reach her was Wolfram who welcomed her with open arms, while everyone else were reluctant to even say "Good evening"._

"_Sister, what are you doing here?" Wolfram exclaimed joyfully as his childhood friend entered the room. "I just missed you, Brother Wolfram!" She exclaimed almost too cheerfully for Yuuri's liking. Yuuri felt her heart sink when Wolfram welcomed her in an embrace._

_Yuuri sucked in a deep breath and gathered all her strength. As a queen, she was obligated to not let personal feelings get in the way of the way she treats others. "Lady Elizabeth, what a surprise! So glad you could come tonight." Yuuri forced a smile on her face as she stood in front of the beautiful woman in front of her._

"_Yes, well you see, it's been such a long time since I last saw Wolfram, and even though he just returned from seeing me, two days in each other's company was just not enough! So I quickly followed him here and, now, here I am!" She cheerfully said. _

"_Well, how about we all take our seats?" Gunter suggested. Everybody agreed and went back to their seats. Yuuri regretted not sitting beside Wolfram since Lady Elizabeth took advantage of the vacant seat. _

_Yuuri, unable to take it anymore, rose from her seat. "I'm not exactly feeling well. I'm going to go to my room." Yuuri excused herself and quickly exited the room before anyone could try to assist her._

_Once she was out of the dining room, Yuuri ran to her bedroom and closed the door behind her and sunk to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried._

_Surely with how they have been acting these past few weeks, she felt that Wolfram was feeling tired of her and wanted a beautiful woman like Elizabeth. Yuuri knew, she just knew, that Wolfram could break off the engagement any day now, and just thinking about it broke her heart. _

_Once she gained enough strength, she flung herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow and just continued to cry._

_About two hours later, she felt the door to her room open. "Yuuri, you wimp. Were you really feeling so ill that you couldn't even change out of your clothes?" Wolfram asked, thinking that she was asleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and reached out to pat her on the head when a hand suddenly slapped his hand away. _

"_Don't touch me." Yuuri growled. She sat up to face her fiancé who was shocked at how angry she looked. _

"_Yuuri? What's wrong?" He reached out to touch her again, but she only moved away. "I said don't touch me!" She stood up from the bed and stepped away from her fiancé as he moved closer to her. "Yuuri, what's wrong?"_

"_You are so stupid!" Wolfram flinched at her words. "Can't you see that the problem was how you and Elizabeth were treating each other? Didn't you see the way she was smiling at you? The way your face lit up when you heard that she was in the castle?" She taunted him, or more like accused him._

_Wolfram, in rage, defended himself. "Elizabeth is my best friend, Yuuri! It's only natural for us to treat each other that way." He yelled. "Fine, but did you see the way she was looking at you? The look of longing she was giving you since she first stepped into the room? The way her face lit up when you greeted her first?" Yuuri cried even more._

"_Yuuri, can't you understand that she is my friend? Friends treat each other this way!" Wolfram shouted._

_Yuuri looked at the floor. "Friends don't flirt with each other, Wolfram." She then ran to the door and headed for the stables._

_Wolfram had a late reaction when Yuuri left and only started running after her about a minute later. "Yuuri!" He ran as he chased her. "Yuuri, come back!" _

_Yuuri was silently thanking Conrart for the amount of effort it took for him to train her during their morning workout since she was able to outrun Wolfram. She reached the stables, grabbed Ao, and took off. By the time Wolfram had arrived outside, she was already out of the gate. "Yuuri!" At that moment, water started to fall out of the sky._

"_Damn it…" "Wolfram!" The said man turned around to see his brothers, Gunter, Yozak, and His Eminence behind him. "Where is Her Majesty?" Gwendal asked him. _

"_She took off on her horse." He said. Every one of them groaned. "Prepare the search party!" Gwendal commanded to a nearby soldier._

"_Yes, sir!"_

_Yuuri just rode her horse into the woods. She just needed to get away from the castle for a while. At least until morning. But as she rode, the thunder and lightning startled Ao, causing him to stand up, making Yuuri fall backwards and land on her butt as she watched her horse run off. _

"_Ao, come back!" She yelled. She groaned in annoyance and decided to sit under a tree for some cover and just continued to cry. _

"_The villagers said they saw her head towards the woods." A soldier said to Conrart. _

"_I will be checking the woods." Wolfram said. Wolfram, Conrart, Gwendal, Gunter, and Yozak were all on their horses as they led the search party for Yuuri._

"_Conrart will go with you." Gwendal said. He nodded to his two younger brothers and they both went to the woods along with a handful of soldiers. _

_Echoes of, "Yuuri!" "Your Majesty!" "Highness!" was heard throughout the whole forest. _

"_Lord Weller, Lord von Bielefield!" The two men turned to where a soldier had called their name, only to realize he was holding Yuuri's black horse, Ao._

"_Ao! If he's here, then where's Yuuri?" He wondered. He suddenly heard a whimper and somehow felt Yuuri's presence somewhere._

"_Yuuri…" He then made his horse run straight and after a few minutes, they reached a small clearing where a young girl with black hair was sitting underneath the shade of a tree._

"_Yuuri!" The girl looked up. She stood up and ran away. But since it was wet and slippery from the rain, she slipped and fell down on the ground._

"_Yuuri!" Wolfram ran to her from his horse and helped her up. "Why?" "Yuuri?"_

"_Why do you keep helping me? You're obviously in love with Elizabeth so why do you keep trying to comfort me?" She cried as she looked into his eyes. _

_He responded by holding her closer to his chest. "Yuuri, I was never in love with Elizabeth, nor will I ever be. You're the only woman for me, Yuuri." He said to her._

"_But the way you looked at her? The way she looked at you?" Wolfram shook his head. "I don't know about the way she looks at me, but I can assure you, Yuuri, there is nothing going on with us." Wolfram then pushed his lips on Yuuri's and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_They made out for a little while longer. Wolfram then stood up with Yuuri in his arms and carried her to his horse. He made her sit sidesaddle in front of him, and she rested her head on his chest._

"_Brother!" Conrart, who was now joined by the others, turned to see Wolfram with the queen._

"_Thank goodness." The ride back to the castle was quiet. Once they arrived, Wolfram lifted Yuuri up and he brought her to their bedroom._

_He took off both of their shirts and dried themselves up with some towels. Wolfram was still wearing his pants, while Yuuri was still wearing her skirt and bra. The both of them then sat beside each other on the edge of the bed, with Wolfram holding Yuuri's hands in his._

"_Yuuri. I truly am sorry if the way I have been acting has misled you. Please understand that you are and forever will be the only woman I ever love and be with. So please, Yuuri. Let me show you." He took her face in his. "Let me show you how much I love you." He then kissed her. He stuck his tongue out and poked her lips with it. Yuuri opened her mouth, and their tongues fought for dominance, but of course, Wolfram won._

_Yuuri could feel her lover's tongue everywhere inside her mouth. She suddenly felt one of Wolfram's hands on her right breast, while the other was the one supporting her neck. Wolfram took Yuuri by the hips and placed her on his lap, making her straddle him. Yuuri gasped when she felt Wolfram's hard on through her underwear. She was about to stand up to take it off, but Wolfram grabbed her waist and pulled her down, making both of their private areas meet, which resulted in Yuuri moaning Wolfram's name. "Wolfram…" He continued to kiss her neck, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin._

_Wolfram pushed himself up to her and Yuuri followed his lead. They dry humped each other as Wolfram gave his attention to her breasts. "Wolfram! Oh God, it feels so good!" Yuuri continued to moan. Wolfram, knowing he was going to cum soon, stopped his administrations to Yuuri. But Yuuri still continued, wanting to feel Wolfram so badly, yet the only thing blocking them were their clothing._

"_Wolf, why did you stop?" Yuuri gasped. Wolfram replied by lifting her up and bringing her to the center of the bed with him on top of her. _

_He continued to kiss her. He used his left hand to make a trail from the valley of her breasts, to her core. He touched her through her underwear, making Yuuri open her mouth. Wolfram used that as an opportunity to enter her mouth. He continued moving his fingers in an up and down manner, making Yuuri gasp for breath. He then pinched her, making Yuuri squeal in their kiss. _

_She grinded her hips to meet his fingers, silently begging him to remove her underwear. Wolfram, getting the message, he grants Yuuri's wishes and takes off the rest of their clothes slowly, teasing her._

"_Damn it, Wolf…" She growled, unable to hold it back anymore. Once they were both as naked as the day they were born, Wolfram placed himself in between his lover's legs and inhaled the scent that came from her core. Yuuri gasped as she felt hot air against her core and looked down to see Wolfram blowing hot air into her, causing her to moan and shudder in pleasure._

"_Wolf, please! I want you! I want you so badly, please, Wolf!" Yuuri begged. "Your wish is my command, Yuuri." He kissed her on the lips before plunging into her quickly, sheathing his whole cock inside of her in one go. Yuuri moaned into the kiss. He took this as a signal to move. He started out slow, teasing her. Yuuri broke the kiss and panted harder as she wrapped her legs around Wolfram's waist, bringing him closer to her._

_Wolfram started to go faster and harder. "Wolfram!" Yuuri screamed. "I can feel it, Wolf. I can feel it! I can feel your love, Wolfram." Yuuri smiled as she brought Wolfram's face down to kiss her. And at that moment, they both climaxed at the same time. Wolfram collapsed onto the bed beside Yuuri. He turned them both over to their sides and covered them both up in the blankets. He wrapped her up in his arms, not once did he remove himself from inside of her, and they slept that way._

_The next day, Wolfram talked to Elizabeth alone and she confessed that she still had feelings for him. Wolfram politely rejected her, but did not accept her apology of her trying to get in the way of him and Yuuri._

_She went back to von Spitzberg lands with a broken heart._

_**Present time**_

"That was how it all turned out!" Of course, he had to lie about some stuff like the castle, the soldiers, their titles, and even called Gunter, "Uncle Gunter" at some point. Though of course, he did not give them the details of Yuuri's and Wolfram's night.

"Well, they do say that make-up sex is the best…" Yoshio trailed off. Everyone sweat dropped at him.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

Everyone who knew Lady Elizabeth looked at her. "Did this really happen, Elizabeth?" Raven asked her. Elizabeth just stayed silent, looking longingly at the man she calls her brother who she is also in love with.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Yuuri said as she takes her seat again. "Nothing much." Tomoko answered, knowing that none of them would like Yuuri to know that Murata just told them about one of hers and Wolfram's arguments.

"Oh! Murata, I almost forgot to tell you; the both of us are to go to some fancy party Bob's hosting tomorrow." Yuuri said. Murata nearly falls off his chair. "Tomorrow?" He yells. Yuuri nods. She grabs hold of his collar and brings him close to her face. "Tomorrow night. And you better bring Wolfram." Murata sweat drops.

"Why is it so necessary for me to bring him?" He asks as Yuuri lets go of him. "Because… the men have to wear tuxedos." Murata's face goes pale. "Is the only reason why you're okay with going to this thing is so that you can see Wolfram in a tuxedo?" He asks her. "Damn straight!" Yuuri yells, unknowingly catching the attention of some of the other people from the different tables.

"And I'm guessing that you have to wear a dress?" He smirks. This time Yuuri is the one whose face goes pale. "Shut up…" They all finished their food and continued going around the park for another two hours. They enjoyed some more of the attractions, and bought a few souvenirs.

Afterwards, they all went to Yuuri's house for dinner. "Mom, we're home!" Yuuri said, as each of her friends entered her home.

"Hello, Yuuri!" A familiar voice reaches her ears. A blonde man appeared from the kitchen. "Wolfram!" Yuuri ran to her fiancé and kisses him. When they broke the kiss, Wolfram walked over to the entrance of the house and decided to greet Yuuri's classmates.

"Hello. We've never really been properly introduced. My name is Wolfram von Bielefield." He reaches out his right arm, offering a handshake. Itsuma steps up first.

"Hello, my name is Itsuma. Nice to finally meet you, Wolfram." He shakes his hand. Wolfram gritted his teeth, holding back the screaming he wanted to give to the guy who tried to rape his fiancée.

Each of them introduced themselves to Wolfram, and you could obviously tell that Miyaka and Kaori were trying their hardest to get his attention by showing him their cleavages.

"Dinner's ready!" Miko called from the kitchen. The group of twenty-three entered the dining room. Once they were inside, they see that Yuuri's mother had brought the extension table out to accommodate all of them.

"Well, if you ever want seconds, I'm putting the pot here in the middle." Miko said as she placed the hot pot of curry in the center of the table. "Thanks, mom!" Yuuri said as everyone walked over to find their place on the table.

"Yuu-chan, I told you to call me 'mama'! Anyway, I'll be meeting with your father in a restaurant where we will be discussing some details about tomorrow. I expect those dishes to be cleaned when I get back!" She said that last part as she exited the room, leaving the group of teenagers.

Yuuri went to her usual place, and Wolfram, being the gentleman that he is, went ahead and pulled the seat out for her. "Thanks, Wolf." Yuuri thanked him as she felt her cheeks turn slightly red. "No problem." As Yuuri took her seat, he gave her a peck on the cheek, causing Yuuri to become as red as blood.

Wolfram took his seat beside her and glared at Itsuma. In turn, Itsuma just smirked.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Well, at least he's being a gentleman." Waltorana commented.

"Yes, and let's hope that it stays that way." Gunter replied.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

Everyone started eating their food, all the while making small talk. Most even got seconds. When they were finished, that's when they decided to ask Yuuri and Wolfram about details of their relationship.

"So, were there times when you guys nearly broke up?" Megumi asked. Yuuri thought for a moment. "Yeah. A lot. Mostly because of our arguments, and because Wolfram just can't seem to trust me when I'm with other people. Not even with his own brothers." Yuuri rolled her eyes and looked at the blonde beside her.

"Well, it's not my fault you're such a flirt." Wolfram said as he crossed his arms and did his signature bratty hair flip.

"Says the guy who was 'attacked' by quite a number of girls everywhere he goes?" Yuuri smirked and Wolfram blushed. "Well, unlike you, I politely decline. Whereas you actually engage in a conversation with them." He pointed out.

"Um, hello! I was being friendly with them." Yuuri defended. Wolfram sighed and shook his head. "You really are such a wimp that you can't even notice the way they look at you." Wolfram said.

"I am not a wimp, you brat!" Yuuri said.

"I'm not a brat, you wimp!"

"Brat!"

"Wimp!"

"Brat!"

"Wimp!"

"Brat!"

"Wimp!"

"Alright, that's enough, you two." Murata said. "How about the both of you just kiss and make-up and go have sex in Yuuri's room.

"Murata!" They both yelled, faces turning red in embarrassment.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

Waltorana shook his head. "I spoke too soon…"

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Well, it's getting late. I think we should go home now." Tomoko, being the smart person that she is, pointed out. Everyone agreed and all rose up from their seats, washed the dishes they used, and left.

Now the only ones left in the house were Yuuri, Wolfram, and Murata. "Well, I should be taking my leave as well. Have fun, you two!" As soon as he exited the house, Shori stepped in.

"Well, I will be allowing you two to stay in the same room, but I do not want any baby making, is that understood?" He said to the two lovers.

"Yes, sir." Yuuri said sarcastically. She took Wolfram by the hand and together, they made their way up into Yuuri's room

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

**Author's note**

**Well that was fun! I really enjoyed writing that, and I'm sorry it took so long. **

**And I am also sorry that this chapter is so loooong. I didn't intend for it to happen, it just did! And yeah, I got a little too carried away with the outfits, didn't I? **

**Anyway, you can find their outfits in my profile! :D**

**Xoxo,**

**Klauds.**


	15. A Trip to The Mall And A Make Over

**Morning in the Shibuya household**

**Normal POV**

Wolfram wakes up from his deep slumber to find himself lying on his back with his left arm acting as a pillow for his fiancée, and said fiancé currently has one arm over his stomach and her head on his chest.

'_She looks so peaceful…' _He thought as he smiled at her. He started to stroke her long, smooth hair, thinking about them going back to the mornings where they would always wake up in a position such as this.

A few moments later, the beauty in his arms started to stir. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a pair of emerald green orbs staring back at her. "Good morning, my love." The man said to her. She smiled. "Good morning, Wolfram." She moved up and gave him his good morning kiss.

When the both of them went to sleep, Wolfram did his usual thing, which was going shirtless, while Yuuri wore a black satin and lace PJ set.

"You should bring some of your sleepwear from Earth to the other world, you know?" Wolfram teases her, eyeing the small amount of cleavage that her PJ top allowed to show. He climbed on top of her and stared into her eyes with a sly smirk on his face

"You are such a perv!" She giggled, pushing him off of her. She got off the bed and started brushing her hair with the brush she got from her vanity table. "I only wear stuff like this when you're around, you know?" She tells him as she looks at him through her mirror.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"I agree with Lord von Bielefield! Earth attire is just so cute! Maybe Her Majesty could take me there one day so I could do a bit of shopping?" Yozak mused. Conrart went over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yozak… Earth's woman clothes would not have your size…" He said as he shook his head.

"Thanks for being such a supportive friend, Captain!"

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

Wolfram was still on her bed. Watching his beautiful fiancée go about her morning routine. "But in the other world…" He stands up and stands behind Yuuri. He bends down and seductively whispers in her ear, "I'm always around." He turns her around and plants his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck as he starts to kiss her neck.

"Wolfram…" She gasps. Wolfram grabs her ass and lifts her up. Yuuri, getting the idea, wraps her legs around his waist. Wolfram walks back to the bed and lays her down without breaking their kiss.

Suddenly, footsteps from outside were heard and then a few seconds later, the door to Yuuri's room slams open. "STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW!" Shori yells as he finds his little sister and her fiancé in a very compromising position.

"Oh, c'mon, Shori! It's not like this would be the first time we did this." Yuuri groans, irritated that her brother ruined the mood.

"The both of you still aren't married! Yuuri, you were raised to have sex _after_ marriage. And also, it's onii-chan!" He yells. Yuuri rolls her eyes as she sits up on the bed with Wolfram sitting down beside her.

"Sho-chan!" Shori turns around and then cringes in fear at the sight of his furious mother.

"You just ruined a chance of me becoming a grandmother and getting grandkids!" She yells at his face.

"But Yuu-chan is only sixteen! She may be engaged, but she is no position to have kids just yet!" He argues.

"Um, do I have to remind you that you met my daughter the last time you were in the other world?" Yuuri pops up.

"Yeah, your _adopted_ daughter! You didn't give birth to her, Yuu-chan." Yuuri rolls her eyes again.

"Whatever. Just let me and Wolfram get dressed." Yuuri tells them. "Fine, just hurry up…" Shori trails off as he gets a proper look at what Yuuri was wearing.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FUCKING GET THAT OUTFIT?" He screams. Yuuri covers her ears.

"Shut up! And mom was the one who gave this to me." Yuuri defends. Shori drags his mom outside so the couple could get dressed but Yuuri and Wolfram could still hear their argument.

"Mom, are you trying to make Yuu-chan look like a slut?"

"Sho-chan! There is a difference with a woman wanting to look sexy, and a woman wanting to look like a slut." And then another argument ensues.

Wolfram looks at Yuuri. "So let's make it a quickie?" He asks. "Let's make it a quickie." Yuuri confirms as she goes on top of Wolfram. She starts making out with him and then Wolfram turns her over.

He takes off his PJ bottoms and Yuuri's shorts and underwear quickly and shoves his whole thing inside her. Thankfully, Wolfram and Yuuri's kiss was able to muffle their moans of pleasure. He started pushing in and out, still muffling each other's moans with their passionate kiss.

Though when Wolfram finally shot his load into her, Yuuri automatically removed her lips from Wolfram's and screamed his name. "WOLFRAM!" The door suddenly flew open again to reveal her older brother.

"What the hell? We were just in here less than two minutes ago!" He yells. "Shori, when you've been having sex with a person for quite some time, you learn how to do a quickie." She tells him.

"Did you just shoot your load into her?" Shori asks Wolfram, getting angry. "Yeah, I always do. Though at first, I was a bit hesitant, but Yuuri always asks for it." He explains.

Shori looks at his sister in shock. "Bu-bu-but y-you c-c-could get pr-pre-pregnant…" He points at her.

"Relax, I'm on the pill. I don't want to get pregnant just yet." Yuuri tells him.

"You're on the pill?" Miko pops up from behind Shori. "Nuh huh. No way. Stop with the pill right now. You're not gonna get me any grand children like that." Yuuri rolls her eyes at them.

"Okay, okay, whatever! Just let me and Wolfram get dressed." She tells them.

"For real this time?" Shori questions. "Yeah, for real." They shut the door close and Yuuri gives Wolfram one last kiss before changing into some proper clothes.

Yuuri's outfit consisted of a shredded muscle tee that said, "Young and Free", light blue denim shorts, and a pair of gray high cut Converse.

Wolfram's outfit consisted of a red V-neck T-shirt that said in black letters, "Let's Kiss", a pair of black jeans, and some black sneakers.

When Yuuri saw Wolfram's shirt, she walked to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, brought his head closer to her, and kissed him. Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist.

"Maybe I should go through His Eminence's closet more often…" Wolfram suggested, breaking the kiss for a moment to get some air. He dipped his head and kissed her again. "Yeah, you should." Yuuri smirked against him and they continued to make out.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

Everyone looked at Murata. "Seriously, Your Eminence? You wear clothes that says things like that?" Lord von Wincott raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I may be the Great Sage in this world, but on Earth, I'm just an ordinary, hormonal teenager." He huffs. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to Earth now."

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

The door burst open for the third time that morning. "Okay, you two, breakfast is ready!" Shori interrupted them. Yuuri rolled her eyes, laced her fingers with Wolfram's, and led him out the door of her room and led him downstairs with a dining room.

"Good morning." Yuuri greeted her family. "Good morning, Yuu-chan. Wol-chan." Miko greeted them. "Good morning, you two." Shoma simply greeted.

"Good morning, mama-san, father." Wolfram politely greeted. Miko and Shoma just smiled at him, giving him their approval as they watched them go to the table.

A gentleman as always, Wolfram pulls out Yuuri's seat for her and once she was in her seat, helped her push it back in before moving to his own seat. Yuuri smiled at him in thanks.

The both of them started on their breakfast.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Yuuri asked her parents. Shoma thinks for a while, remembering the schedule planned out.

"Well, after breakfast, Dr. Rodriguez would be coming by to pick up me, Shoma, Wolfram, and Murata. We will then be getting our tuxedos while you and your mother get your dresses for tonight." Shoma explains.

"And speaking of dresses, Yuu-chan, your dress should be mostly black. It's okay if it has a bit of white or silver on it, but it mostly has to be black." Shoma tells her.

"Black. Got it." Yuuri finished her meal.

"Good morning, everyone!" Murata appeared at the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Ken-chan! Good morning!" Miko greeted him. "Have you already eaten?" Murata sadly nodded his head.

"Well that's too bad. I'll give you some food next time, okay?" Murata's face lit up. "Thank you, mama-san!"

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Yuuri said, rising from her seat. "I'll go with you." Wolfram stood up from his seat as well and accompanied Yuuri to the door.

Yuuri opened the door with Wolfram right behind her. "Oh, Dr. Rodriguez! Good morning." Yuuri smiled. "Good morning, Your Majesty." He greeted back. "Are they all ready to leave?" Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, I'll just go and get them. Wolfram, stay here would you? You'll be going with him anyway." With that, Yuuri turned around and went to call her father, brother, and best friend.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Lord Weller, who is that man?" Lord von Bielefield asked, since he is a bit wary of whom his nephew is to be with.

"Do not worry, Lord von Bielefield. His name is Dr. Rodriguez. He is one of Bob's, the Demon King of Earth's, subordinates. He helps Bob with Shori's training, is His Eminence's doctor since he was a child, and also accompanied me during my trip to Earth to deliver Her Majesty's soul. Coincidentally, he was also carrying a soul to deliver to a demon family. That soul was apparently His Eminence." Conrart explained.

Some of the audience started to talk amongst themselves. They knew that Yuuri's soul came from the Demon Kingdom but they never knew that His Eminence's soul was specifically planted in a certain family.

"Lord Weller, do not mind me asking, but whose soul reincarnated into His Majesty." Lady von Rochefort asked.

Conrart sighed and looked at the floor, knowing full well that that is a very difficult question to answer. He looked up and looked at the priestess.

"Ulrike?" He asked. He did not have to say anything more. The priestess knew what he was asking of her.

"I think it is best that I answer your question, Lady von Rochefort." Ulrike said. Everyone looked at the high priestess who sighed, knowing full well that there may be many violent reactions.

"Please remember that this was the decision of the Great One." She pointed out, unknown to anyone, she was specifically looking at the direction of the von Wincotts.

"The soul who reincarnated into Her Majesty… was the soul of Lady Suzanna Julia von Wincott." She stated.

The room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The humans all looked at the demons. You could see that all of their faces, except for Yozak, Adalbert, and Conrart, has paled, all the blood draining away from her face.

The retired Lord von Wincott stood up. "You're telling me, that the reason my daughter died so young was so that her soul could become the next Demon Queen?" He asked, you could sense the anger in his voice, but you could tell he was trying to hold back.

"The Great One let her choose, Lord von Wincott. She never answered him verbally, but judging by her actions in the war… she didn't have to." Ulrike explained. The old man sank down to his chair. He looked at Conrart.

"You knew about this, Lord Weller?" He asked him. "We never intended on telling Conrart who was the previous owner of the soul he was to carry. It's just that telling him that it was Julia's soul was the only way to convince him." Ulrike explained. "But why Lord Weller? Why not me, her father? Her brother? Her fiancé?" The old man demanded.

"She specifically asked for Lord Weller." Ulrike explained.

"Then I'm guessing that that is the reason why you gave the pendant Lady Julia gave you to Her Majesty?" Gwendal asked his brother.

"Yeah…"

"But why Julia?" Gisela cried.

"Why did it have to be Julia? Why did she have to go through that pain?" She cried.

"It was because her soul was so pure." Ulrike answered.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"There you all are!" Dr. Rodriguez exclaimed as the three double black men made their appearance.

"Yes, yes, we're here, now let's get going. We don't want to be late now, do we?" Shori sighed.

"We'll be back by noon!" Shoma told his wife kissing her goodbye.

"I'll see you later, okay, Yuuri?" Wolfram said to her, kissing her on the lips and then on her forehead.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"How are we going to tell Lord Brat that his fiancée currently holds the soul of the woman who used to make him study healing magic right down to the bone?" Yozak asked Gwendal.

"Let's leave that to Conrart…"

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

Once the men finally left, Yuuri and Miko grabbed their bags and went to the mall by riding a taxi.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes, Yuu-chan?"

"There's actually this dress that I kind of had my eye on, and well… it kind of goes well with the occasion…" Yuuri said to her mom.

"Then let's check how this dress looks like! What store did you see it in?" She asks her.

"Forever 21." Miko looks at Yuuri a bit skeptically.

"Are you sure this is formal enough for the occasion?" She asks her. Yuuri nods her head.

"Alright…"

**Forever 21**

Yuuri looked around the store, looking for the dress that she saw about a week or two ago. When she found it, she ran to it, looked for her size and brought it up for her mom to look at it.

"Yuu-chan, that dress is perfect!"

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Quick! Change the angle of what we're looking at." Lady Celi commanded. Ulrike quickly followed orders and changed the angle, making them face Yuuri's mother instead of the "perfect" black dress.

"Mother, why did you do that?" Gwendal asked.

"Because, wouldn't you rather see Her Majesty wear the gown with all the make up and her hair done instead of looking at the dress now and imagining how she looks like?" Celi asked him.

"You have a point…"

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Okay, now that we have a dress, off to the shoe section!" Miko grabbed her daughter. Yuuri quickly and carefully placed the dress in the black shopping basket that she took from one of the stations that are positioned in almost every corner of the store.

The mother and daughter spent thirty minutes arguing over what shoes Yuuri is to wear since she absolutely hates wearing heels.

"Yuu-chan, these shoes are absolutely adorable! You are already used to walking in heels much taller than this, so what's the problem?" Miko asked her daughter, holding a pair of black heels in her hands.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

Lady Celi even refuses to look at the shoes. So now everyone is looking at Yuuri who currently has an annoyed look on her face.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

"Mom, my only problem is that I don't want to stand beside Wolfram and be taller than him." Yuuri says. Miko shakes her head.

"Yuu-chan, these shoes are at least six inches high. Wol-chan is at _least _ten inches taller than you." Miko sighs.

"Fine…" Yuuri takes the shoes and puts it in the basket.

"And now, for your purse! You'll need a place to put your make up and cellphone in, right?" Yuuri rolled her eyes but nodded her head. Miko grabbed Yuuri's hand and took her to the accessory section.

After ten minutes, they both finally agreed on a black leather clutch.

"Okay, mom, now it's time for your outfit." Yuuri said right after they paid. The both of them looked around other shops since nothing in Forever 21 caught Miko's eye.

Yuuri was going through the dresses in the fifth store they were in while her mom was currently in one of the dressing rooms, trying on different dresses. "How about this one, Yuu-chan?" Yuuri turned around and faced her mother.

"Mom… That dress makes you look ten years younger." Yuuri smiled, shaking her head knowing full well that this is the dress her mother was looking for. Afterwards, the both of them went to the food court where Miko treated them both to some flavored French fries.

Afterwards, they both went home to start dressing up. When they arrived, they came home to see four men in the living room, resting their feet.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Yuuri almost laughed at the sight of her always so touch fiancé practically dying on her couch. She walked over to where he was sitting on the couch and sat on the armrest next to him and started stroking his hair as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How the hell do women do shopping?" Murata sighed, exasperated. Yuuri and her mom looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the men in front of them.

"Don't your feet ever get tired?" Murata asked them.

"Why do you think I refuse to wear heels on a normal day such as this? Right, because I would know I would do a lot of walking." Yuuri tells them.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we ladies have a bit of prepping to do." Miko says, taking Yuuri by the arm and dragging her up the stairs.

The both of them took a bath in their separate bathrooms. Once they were done, they let the men use it. Though, Murata and Wolfram had to use the one in Shori's room.

Miko and Yuuri prepared in Yuuri's room. Yuuri was currently drying her hair while her mother was currently doing her own hair and make up. Unlike her mother, Yuuri had very thick hair and so it took quite some time for her hair to completely dry.

Once her hair was more than halfway dry, Miko was already done with her hair and make up. She made Yuuri sit in front of her vanity mirror, and she dried her daughter's hair for her.

When her hair was completely dry, she took the hair curler and started to curl the tips of Yuuri's hair.

"Do we really have to do this?" Yuuri asks her mom.

"Yep!"

When the tips of Yuuri's hair were finally perfectly curled, Miko grabbed the hairspray, making her hair stay perfectly in place.

Miko started to apply some make up on Yuuri's face. She put a light shade of pink over Yuuri's cheek, some pink lip gloss over Yuuri's lips, some black eye liner, and some black eye shadow that was also outlined with a small amount of pink eye shadow.

Yuuri got a pair of gold triangular earrings and a single gold bangle.

"There, we're both finished, Yuu-chan." Miko smiled happily at her work. They both then put on their dresses and shoes.

"I'll go down ahead, sweetie. I'll prepare them for your entrance.

**Wolfram's POV**

I was wearing, what they called, a black slim fit tuxedo. They said that as Yuuri's fiancé, I am required to wear black as well. I was looking at myself in the mirror.

Tch. No wonder Yuuri was so excited to see me wearing this thing. I look really good in it…

We were all finishing up with our attire when mama-san walked down the steps in a beautiful pink dress.

"Wow, honey, you look beautiful." Father greeted her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, sweetie." She said. She then looked at me with a smile on her face. "Wolfram, why don't you stand over here and wait for Yuu-chan to come down?" She said. I nodded my head and went to stand in front of the steps.

"You can come down now, Yuu-chan!" Miko called out from the side. I heard a door open. Slow footsteps. She must be wearing high heels then. I don't know why, but my hands started to sweat. I was nervous for some reason.

And then the footsteps stopped. And there, standing on the top of the steps right in front of me, is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life.

**~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~**

**Author's note:**

**CLIFFHANGER! MWUAHAHAHHAHAHHAA!**

**Yeah, I'm not going to reveal anyone's outfits until the next chapter. It was okay for me to describe Wolfram's since, it's not that hard to picture a tuxedo. But nevertheless, I will be putting the link to his outfit **_**after**_** I post the next chapter. But Yuuri's PJs (the one Shori was overreacting about) is in my profile.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, guys! Especially if you want to know how Yuuri's dress looks like ;)**

**Now please, don't be afraid to click on that review button. :D**

**Xoxo,**

**Heartlessly Awesome.**


	16. Introducing the Queen!

**Wolfram's POV**

And there, standing on the top of the steps right in front of me, is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life.

She was in a black dress that reached the middle of her thighs and that had white stripes around her waist, emphasizing how small it is. She was wearing black high heels that made her legs look beautifully long. Her hair was down and was left to hang over her left shoulder with its tips beautifully curled to perfection.

What did I do to deserve a woman such as her?

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuri's POV<strong>

I stood at the top of the stairs to see Wolfram standing at the bottom with his jaw hanging open. I feel my eyes widen as I saw how handsome he looks in his tuxedo. I guess since he's my fiancé, he is required to wear black as well.

I take a peek and see my brother and Murata wearing black as well, but my dad is dressed in a dark blue tuxedo that actually compliments my mom's dress.

I grip onto the railing and slowly walk down the steps, careful not to fall. As I walk down, Wolfram and I stare into each other's eyes. When I near the last step, Wolfram offers me his hand to help me and I gratefully take it. I finally reach the floor and I realize that, thanks to my heels, I am now at the height of Wolfram's eyes, when I actually am only up to the height of his shoulders.

He makes that beautiful smile that always leaves me breathless and leans closer to my ear. "You look absolutely beautiful." I blush as I look at my feet before looking up at him again. "And you look drop-dead handsome in that tuxedo." I tell him. We both smile and laugh at each other. We both lean in for a quick kiss, which took a little longer than expected.

"Alright, Wolfram, that's enough." We both pull away and I see Shori's hand on Wolfram's shoulder. "Alright." Wolfram says. He entwines our fingers together and we all go to the living room and wait for Dr. Rodriguez to pick us up.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Makoku<strong>

"Her Majesty looks absolutely amazing!" Lady Celi squeals out as she jumps off her seat and claps her hands together. "And my little Wolfie looks so handsome! Give him a few years, and he'll look just like his father!"

Everyone else agree with her.

Unknown to anyone, one of the Human nobles started to stare even more curiously at the young queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuri's POV<strong>

We all decided to watch some TV while waiting for Dr. Rodriguez. It was currently five o'clock and the only thing interesting right now is Robin Hood, which Wolfram is currently watching intently.

Since this is the Disney version, I had to explain to him that those are just pictures that when you put together, it looks like it's moving, and that the voices are the voices of real human beings but due to some kind of technology that is too difficult for me to explain, the animals in the film are able to speak like normal people.

Just as the credits were starting, Shori's cellphone rang. He fished it out of his pocket, looked at the caller ID, and then answered it.

"Hello?"…

"Are you outside yet?"…

"Good, we'll be right there." He hangs up the phone and stands up. We all follow suit. "That was Dr. Rodriguez. It's time to go." He then walks out of the room, and Wolfram offers me his arm. I smile at him and take it gratefully and we follow the others outside.

Once outside, we all spotted Dr. Rodriguez holding multiple black cloaks. I pointed at the cloaks. "Umm, what are those for?" I asked. He started handing them out to each of us as he said, "I'll explain in the car. Please put your cloaks on now so you won't have a difficult time putting it on in the car." We all did as instructed, and Wolfram, being the gentleman that he is, even helped me put it on before putting his own on.

We then piled into the limo. Me and Wolfram sitting together on the left side; mom and dad sitting on the side facing the back; Shori and Murata on the right side, and then Dr. Rodriguez in the seat facing mom and dad.

"Drive." He said. The car immediately started and we were on our way to Bob's party.

"So, Dr. Rodriguez," My dad said. "What are the cloaks for?" Dr. Rodriguez smiled. "Since the purpose of the party is to present Shori as the future Demon King of Earth, and to present Yuuri as the present Demon Queen of the Great Demon Kingdom, it is supposed to be a surprise." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No one said anything about that!" Dr. Rodriguez looked at me curiously. "Shori didn't tell you?" We all looked at Shori who had his arms crossed and was looking down at his lap.

"I forgot."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Dr. Rodriguez. "So, what exactly do you mean, 'it is supposed to be a surprise'?" I asked. "Well, you are an exception of this, but everyone who works under Bob would, of course, know that they are a Demon, right?" I nodded my head. "And it is Bob's rule that they inform their children of their Demon heritage by the time they turn thirteen." He explained. I kept nodding my head, urging him to continue. "And well, when Conrad came here eighteen years ago, everyone found out about how he was looking for the perfect family who would be lucky enough to raise the next Maoh," He looked at me, pointedly. "And that I was looking for the perfect family to raise the Great Sage." He looked pointedly at Murata before turning back to me.

"I don't think Conrad ever told any of you this, but couples were literally going ballistic over the little vial that held your soul! Some even tried to steal it from him!"

**Shin Makoku**

"It's true." Conrart sighed, putting his forehead in his hands as he remembered the terrifying memories of his first visit to Earth.

"How bad was it?" Gunter asked. Conrart shuddered. "Really bad. Apparently they only reason why they wanted to have _Yuuri's_ soul is to gain honor and respect from their peers.

"I chose Shoma and Jennifer Shibuya to be Yuuri's parents because they were the only ones who did not care about honor, didn't stalk me almost twenty-four hours a day, didn't tackle me almost everywhere I went, and didn't sneak into my room at three o'clock in the morning just to steal the vial." He said. Everyone sweat dropped at the experience that the "Lion of Ruttenberg" had apparently gone through.

"Did anyone almost take the vial from your room?" Lady Flynn asked. Conrart sighed. "Yes. Luckily I woke up due to the need to go to the bathroom and caught them holding it as they were about to walk to the door." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was the first time. In fear of it ever happening again, I placed it in a place where it is with me while I am sleeping and I would obviously know if someone were to try to take it from me from that certain place." He explained. "After all, it was placed somewhere on my body." He added. He slowly realized what he just said and his eyes widened in fear like a dear caught in headlights.

Some of them raised an eyebrow.

"Did you use it as a pendant for a necklace and placed it around your neck?" Lady Anissina asked. Conrart hesitantly shook his head. "No…"

"Did you use it as a bracelet?" Lord von Rochefort asked. Conrart shook his head again. "I didn't use it as any type of jewelry."

"Then give us a clue."

"I placed it in my clothing."

"Wait a second, Conrart, you sleep shirtless, right?" Lady Celi asked her son. Conrart nodded his head. "And so that rules out the possibility of you putting it in your shirt pocket." She said.

Yozak then looked at his best friend with a shocked look on his face. "Captain… you usually don't sleep with pants on unless you're on patrol or on duty, correct?" Conrart slowly nodded his head.

"And so that leaves…" Everyone stared at Conrart in disbelief.

"Oh no you didn't…" Yozak said in shock and amusement.

Conrart's cheeks were slowly starting to turn red as everyone in the room stared at him. Even Shinou and Ulrike who entrusted him with that vial couldn't believe the man's confession.

Shinou looked at Gwendal. "Lord von Voltaire, please allow me to stand on your shoulder." Gwendal looked at him a little confused. "Of course…" He went to where Ulrike was standing and picked him up from her shoulder. "Stand right in front of Lord Weller." Shinou whispered in Gwendal's ear.

Gwendal did as he was told. Shinou looked at Conrart straight in the eye. "Lord Weller…" Conrart gulped. Never in anyone's life had they seen Conrart Weller gulp in fear like that before.

"YOU PLACED THE VIAL THAT CONTAINED HER MAJESTY'S SOUL IN THE UNDERWEAR YOU WERE WEARING AS YOU SLEPT?" He shouted, complete disbelief all over his handsome features.

"In all due respect, that was the only safe place where I could put it!" Conrart then looked away sheepishly. "Well, except for that one time…"

"What?" Yozak said, trying so hard to contain his laughter. "Did someone actually try to check your underwear for the vial?" Conrart shook his head.

"The person came into my room with the purpose of finding the vial, but after giving up, that person decided to rape me instead!"

"Wait, why are you using, 'that person'?" Lord von Bielefield asked.

Conrart hung his head. "Because the person who tried to rape me was a man."

Shock and disbelieving looks were all that was on the faces of everyone in the room before everyone burst out into laughter

"Does Her Majesty's parents know about this?" Yozak said, laughing a bit as the words came out of his mouth.

"I never told anyone up to now." Yozak full on burst out laughing and fell off his chair.

"Oh God! I never thought I'd see the day where the Captain actually did something embarrassing and I would be there to laugh at it!" Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, in any case, this discussion stays in this room and _no one_ will ever tell Her Majesty that apparently the vial that contained her soul was kept in her Godfather's underwear…" Shinou shuddered.

"Also, I think it would be better if Wolfram doesn't know about this as well. I don't think he would like the fact that the love of his life's soul was once contained in his older brother's underwear."

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuri's POV<strong>

I felt my eyes nearly fall out of my sockets and I looked at my parents who seemed to be shaking their heads.

"Was my parents one of them?" I asked. He shook his head. "No. That was one of the reasons why Conrad chose them." I sighed.

"Well, what does that have anything to do with the ball?" Murata asked.

"You see," Dr. Rodriguez continued. "Bob never revealed who were the families chosen to raise the both of you." He looked at Murata and me. "Due to security reasons, of course.

"But the thing is, Bob held a dinner party after your mother conceived you and falsely told all the mothers who were pregnant at the time that anyone of their children could be the next Maoh." I raised an eyebrow.

"And so they all think that tonight, one of their daughters will be the new queen?" I asked. Dr. Rodriguez nodded his head. "Well, Bob never said anything about a gender so, even their sons are a bit excited." I tried to remember all the dinner parties I had to go to growing up. Most probably the candidates would be all those who are sixteen-years-old.

"So, you're saying that anyone of those people who has a child that is currently sixteen-years-old, or those who are currently sixteen-years-old think that they will be the next Maoh?" Dr. Rodriguez nodded his head. "They also don't know about Shori being the next Demon King of Earth and think that one of them will be the Bob's heir."

I started to chuckle. I remember all those people from those parties and they were all stuck up snobs. No wonder Bob didn't choose any of them.

"So tonight, Bob's going to present me, Shori, and Murata to everyone to surprise them?" I ask.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"But that still doesn't explain these cloaks." I point out.

"Yuu-chan, isn't it obvious? The only person to wear black is the Maoh and so if anyone were to see someone wearing black, it would be a dead giveaway." Shori explains.

"Ohh…"

"Well, anyway, we're getting closer to the party." Dr. Rodriguez says. I lean on Wolfram's shoulder and wait for us to arrive.

Once the car finally stopped, we get out one-by-one. Dr. Rodriguez said it would be suspicious if he, Bob's right hand man, were to personally lead us inside, and said that we should go ahead.

We did as instructed and once we were inside, we see that the party is already in full swing and everyone was wearing black cloaks.

"We're gonna go look around and greet some of my co-workers." Dad said. Us, youngsters nodded our heads as he and mom disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm thirsty. I'm going to go find some drinks." Shori said. He turned around and walked away, disappearing into the crowd as well.

"So, I guess that leaves us three…" Murata said. We stood somewhere in one side where we wouldn't really be noticed. Boy, was I wrong.

"Oh, look! It's Shibuya and Murata!" An annoyingly high, nasal voice said. We all turned around to see a girl with black hair and black eyes, like me. She was wearing in the same type of black cloak as the rest of us and even though it covered up her whole body, I could tell that she was wearing something extremely provocative. And she was also wearing _way_ too much make up.

"Hey there, Shibuya. Murata." She said, followed by a group of girls, who are also double blacks and wearing way too much make up.

I took a deep breath and put on a really forced smile. "Hello, Asahi-san." I greet. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has, Shibuya. Last time I, or anyone here, saw you, was when we all turned thirteen. The time when we were all told about our Demon heritage."

"Yeah. It's been quite a while, huh?" I try to be friendly, but ever since we were young girls, she has been picking on me. "Oh, Shibuya, just because we're all practically adults, doesn't mean that we're going to be your friends." She sneered.

I breathe out a laugh. "I never dreamed of it." I smirk. Her face falls into a frown.

"So, since we're all sixteen, I guess one of us could be the next Maoh." She said. I nod. "Yeah, I guess…" I try to hide the smirk that seems to desperately want to appear on my face.

"Well, after tonight, you're going to have to start calling me, 'Your Majesty'." I scoff. "And what makes you think that?" I ask. She gave a high, nasal laugh. "Well, obviously I'm more fit to be a queen than you. In fact, I was born and raised to be a queen!" She explains. "Actually, everyone here, except for you, was born and raised to be one.

"What queen would go around playing baseball? A queen should be refined and full of dignity! Not dirty and messy." She glared at me and I could feel myself get slightly guilty as I realize that what she is saying is actually true.

"And if it was a king?" I hear Murata ask her. "Well he should obviously be strong, refined, and dignified as well! Who would want a wimp for a king?" I could practically hear Wolfram snort behind me.

"What? Murata, do you actually think that you could be the king?" A different girl asked before bursting out into laughter and the other girls followed suit.

"Oh, god. That is just precious! Well, anyway, maybe I could see you as the Great Sage, but as king? No way!" Asahi laughed again.

"Just what do you think a queen does?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

Asahi gave out a really annoying laugh. "Well, obviously she's got to have a man in her life, so she's most probably going to have a lot of suitors," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "She would also get the chance to go to fancy balls and wear fancy ball gowns, and meet other dignified people and maybe the rulers of the other countries." That was actually kind of true, but I hated wearing those ball gowns. "I bet, if she wants, she could have a lot of gorgeous men all to herself! Maybe even more than one at a time!" She said, her eyes lighting up with delight and the other girls nodded their heads, totally agreeing with her. I felt my jaw drop at that. What the hell? Does she think that a queen is some kind of playgirl or something?

"Then what about the people? How do you intend to take care of your people?" I ask her. She rolled her eyes at me with an annoyed expression. "Ugh, a queen would just let her assistants, or retainers, or whatever you call them, take care of those peasants! They're not really worth a queen's time."

I could not believe what I was hearing! "A queen's sole purpose is to take care of her people! How the hell would a queen even exist without those 'peasants'?" I yelled. "And plus, a better term would be 'villagers'." I state, my eyes nearly turning into slits.

She shrugs her shoulders at me. "Well, anyway, Shibuya, don't get your hopes up! I'm just saying it to you now that way you wouldn't feel as bad as when they announce someone else's name." And with that, she and the other bitches took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Makoku<strong>

"The nerve of that woman!" Gunter yelled.

"The kiddo is an _amazing_ queen!" Yozak yelled as well, defending Yuuri.

"So what if she's not as dignified and refined? She made a better queen than that woman could ever be!" Lord Waltorana yelled, standing up to defend his future niece-in-law.

"She doesn't even want to take care of the people!" Lady Flynn yelled.

"She doesn't even _know_ the duties that come with becoming a queen!" Gwendal slammed his fist onto his palm in anger, remembering all those times Yuuri actually put the life of the people before her own. "Her Majesty would always sacrifice her life for the villagers!" He yelled again.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Gisela said, even though she herself was about to burst into anger.

"This is unacceptable!" Conrart yelled.

"I cannot believe it!" One of the other representatives yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuri's POV<strong>

I glared at them and I feel arms wrap around my waist. "Yuuri…" I turn around to face my fiancé. "Yeah?" "Don't let what they said get to you. You are an incredible queen." He whispered in my ear and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

I sighed as we pulled away from each other. "Well, I have to admit her words were getting to me at first, but then I completely ignored her when she said that taking care of the people isn't a queen's first agenda." I said.

"ATTENTION! MAY I PLEASE HAVE EVERYBODY'S ATTENTION?" We all look to the stage where Dr. Rodriguez seems to be standing with a microphone in his hand.

"Bob, our current Demon King of Earth, will now be announcing what we have all been waiting for." Everybody applauded as Bob entered the stage and shook hands with Dr. Rodriguez before taking the microphone from him.

"Good evening, everyone." Bob said in that smooth, deep voice of his. "I am sure that everyone here is well aware as to why we are all gathered here today." I looked around and saw the smug looks on everyone's faces. Adults thinking that they will be the next Maoh of Earth, whereas the sixteen-year-olds think that they are the next Maoh of the Great Demon Kingdom.

Little did they know that both Maohs of each world have already been chosen.

"So first, I would like to say that the Great Sage and my heir are both male," All the men in the room – except for Murata and Shori – start fist pumping, sure that they are the "chosen ones". While Murata, I don't know where Shori is, currently has that evil glint in his glasses.

"So now, will all the gentlemen please remove your cloaks." Bob announced. The next thing I knew, sounds of cloaks falling to the floor filled the room and then hushed whispers. I could see a few people glaring as well, and when I followed their gazes to see what they were glaring at, I discovered that they were glaring at Wolfram, Murata, and my brother.

"Now, as you all know, the Great Sage is a double black. The man I chose to be my heir is also a double black." I swear I could hear the chorus of whispered profanities of some of the men who aren't double blacks.

They must be pretty upset!

"Also… it was announced that no one would be allowed to wear black except for myself." I hear a few words of agreement from around the room while my eyes rose up in surprise.

"The reason for that is because I told the Great Sage and my heir to wear black as well, as it is the color of royalty of The Great Demon Kingdom." Gasps filled the room as people stared at the only two men who were double blacks and were wearing black tuxedos.

"Shibuya Shori and Murata Ken, will you please come up here on stage with me?" Murata gives Wolfram and me a salute and a smile as he walks up on stage and shakes hands with Bob. Shori coming up behind him and shook hands with Bob as well.

"Murata Ken. A man who has lived for only sixteen years, but whose soul has lived for four thousand." Bob gestured toward Murata. People reluctantly applauded, but my parents and I decided to go full on cheering.

"And now, my heir, Shibuya Shori." Bob then gestured toward him. Another reluctant applause, but then a man yelled, "You have got to be kidding me!" Everyone turned towards him, including myself.

"Perhaps we could understand how Murata Ken is the Great Sage as he would have remembered his memories from his past lives, but Shibuya Shori as your heir? He's just a kid! We have been here with you for God knows how long and you choose a kid?"

"Actually, Shori started his training last year, though I had asked him to by my heir a few years ago when he was only starting high school." Everyone gasped. Apparently, it seems that they thought that Bob was going to announce his heir tonight. His announcement would have also been offering it to him, in which the automatic response would be a yes.

"This young man has shown tremendous magic, even though unfortunately I was not there to witness it. But he has already shown great potential. Even at the first moment when I saw him as a little boy, I just knew that he is going to make a great king." I smiled.

Proud little sister, right here!

The man shut up and headed to the back of the crowd. I could feel the glares at me, seeing as I am Shori's little sister.

"And now, for the queen." Bob said. I heard all the ladies in the room gasp in anticipation. "Actually… none of you are aware of this, except for this girl's family, the Great Sage, and herself, but Her Majesty has already been crowned in the Great Demon Kingdom last year at the tender age of fifteen." Gasps of shock filled the room. I looked around and saw Asahi-san cursing as she most probably realized that she is not the queen.

"Wait a second, Bob, are you saying that the queen has already been to the other world?" The woman to my left asked.

Bob nodded his head.

"But we were told that she would not go to the other world and be crowned until she is at least eighteen-years-old!" She continued.

"That was what I thought as well, but then one day I felt the portal of the two worlds opening for the first time since the visit of Lord Weller and knew that there could only be one explanation, especially since it has been opening again and again from time to time in order to bring the queen to and from the two worlds." Bob explained.

"Also, she now has the power to move back and forth by herself. I also knew that she was the queen ever since she was conceived. Lord Weller chose this certain family after all and I falsely told all of you that any one of your children could be the next Maou. Although this girl's parents knew from the very start that they were the choses couple."

The woman's eyes widened, along with many others' and she stood there quietly.

"Also, just like Shori and Ken, Her Majesty is also wearing a black dress." The ladies in the room groaned even more. "Now, ladies, you may remove your cloaks." The sound of falling cloaks filled the room once more, but I held onto my cloak, wanting to surprise everyone. I looked around and saw that everyone was trying to find that one girl wearing a black dress, only to see that there wasn't one. Except…

"Hey, Shibuya! Are you deaf? Take off your damn cloak!" I turned around to see Asahi-san's glare and smiled smugly at myself as I looked back at the direction of the stage and, with a smug look on my face, dropped my cloak on the floor, revealing my black, and partially white, dress.

Gasps filled the room once more. "Are you serious?"

"You have got to be joking!"

"Shibuya Yuuri?"

"Another Shibuya?"

I ignored their comments as I made my way up to the stage. "It's good to see you again, Your Majesty." Bob said to me as he shook my hand and kissed the back of it like a gentleman.

I looked at the crowd from the corner of my eye and saw that most of them had their eyes and jaws wide opened.

I laughed. "Same to you, Bob! It's been a while! I haven't seen you since that time you gave me that nightmare and made me believe that I was a thirty-year-old adult who never became queen of the Great Demon Kingdom in order for me to find the strength to use my powers and return home to the other world." I say sarcastically. He gave a full-hearted laugh.

"It was the only way I could think of to push you into finding your courage!" He laughed. I laughed at him again. "Well, I do have to admit it did work, otherwise there wouldn't really be a need for me to stand here in front of everyone, right?" He nods his head.

"Yes, that is very true. Shori told me that, from his visits to the other world, he sees that you are truly a good queen." He raised an eyebrow at me with a smile.

"I only try my best." I simply say. "Although Shori usually causes us trouble when he visits, such as getting kidnapped by a group of bandits." I smile cheekily at my brother who rolled his eyes at me.

"Now, now, Yuuri. Shori only got kidnapped once... what about you?" I felt my whole body stiffen as I realized what just happened. I turned back to Bob. "Forget whatever I just said." I laugh and he laughs as well.

"And I trust that you have been working on controlling your magic?" He raises an eyebrow at me. I tilt my head to the side and I felt my eye starting to twitch. "Well, I'm getting there. There are times when I can't really stop myself and it usually does happen on its own – usually when I get mad – but lately there have been a few times when I was able to use my magic out of my own free will instead of being unexpectedly possessed by, what everyone likes to call, my 'Maoh-mode'." Yuuri explains.

"Well, I certainly hope that you are working on it! I remember the first time we met, you nearly killed me!"

"That was when I couldn't control my powers yet and you were the one who got me angry." I defended.

"And as I said before, it was a test to see if you were truly worthy. And of course, you passed." I smiled.

Bob gives me one last smile before turning back to the crowd. "Crowned at the tender age of fifteen, Her Majesty, the 27th Maoh of the Great Demon Kingdom, Queen Yuuri Shibuya!" A loud but reluctant round of applause echoed around the room.

"Hey, wait a second!" We all looked to see a young man fuming in anger. "Why is there a blonde dude over there wearing a black suit." He pointed at Wolfram who looked at him curiously.

"Your Majesty, why don't you introduce him?" Bob tells me, handing me the mic. I reluctantly take it from him and signal for Wolfram to join me on stage. He went up to stand beside me.

"This is Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt. He is one of my bodyguards and is the youngest son of my predecessor, Lady Cecilie von Spitzvberg-"

"Still doesn't explain why he's wearing black." Said the same man who cut me off. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his rudeness. Just because he wasn't "the chosen one" doesn't mean he treats those who are chosen like crap.

"Well, I was getting to that before you rudely interrupted me." She said, her eyes almost forming into slits due to her anger but held herself back. "Anyway, the reason why he is wearing black is because he is obliged to as he is my fiancé." I explained.

The man suddenly became silent after that. Bob gestured for me to hand him the microphone and I happily obliged. I took Wolfram's hand and dragged him off the stage.

I was about to walk down the steps but Wolfram stopped me from moving forward. "Wait a second, Yuuri. Let me help you." He said. I smiled and let him carefully walk me down the stairs, seeing as I am in heels. I realized that Murata and Shori were following behind us and we all walked to where mom and dad were standing by the buffet table.

"Oh, honey, we are so proud of you!" Mom said as she ran over to Shori and me and wrapped an arm around each of our necks, putting us in a headlock. "Mom!" I gasped out. "Can't! Breathe!" Shori gasped out as well.

With a sad sigh, mom finally lets us go. As soon as we were free, Shori and I bent over, placed our hands on our knees, and tried to catch our breath.

"Really now, as a king and queen, I would expect the both of you to be much stronger than that." She huffed. Normally we would have a response to counter her comments but right now, we were too busy trying to get some air in our lungs. I realize that my parents have walked away to be congratulated by some of their coworkers and Murata and Wolfram are currently trying to help us regain our breath.

"Hello, Shibuya…" I looked up to see Asahi and a bunch of other girls curtsying right in front of us. "Or is it, 'Your Majesty' now?" She asked quite grumpily. I can tell that she hates the idea of having to treat me with respect and all that shit.

I admit, as much as I hate how, as a queen, people have to treat me with respect and address me with a title, being a queen sure has its perks!

"'Shibuya' is fine." I tell her. "And please, you don't need to curtsy." All the girls straightened themselves. "So, is there a reason as to why you are here?" I asked them.

She turned to Wolfram. "So how bad of a queen is she?" I felt my heart drop and turned to Wolfram. He had a look of anger on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Makoku<strong>

"That bitch!" Lord Waltorana roared.

"HOW DARE SHE SPEAK TO THE QUEEN IN SUCH A MANNER!" Gwendal was now angry.

The others could only growl in anger.

"Wolfram! You better find a way to put that son of a bitch in her place!" Yozak yelled.

* * *

><p>"And what makes you think she's a bad queen?" Wolfram growled. Asahi and the other girls took a step back in fear. "Sure, she's a wimp and needs to be rescued all the time due to her reckless actions, but if it weren't for those reckless actions, our kingdom would be at war!" He yelled. Some of the other people decided to listen in as well. "If it weren't for her, I would have never come to accept my brother for who he is; a halfbreed! I used to hate humans and halfbreeds, but ever since Yuuri came to our world, she made me believe that they aren't scum! Heck, we both adopted a human child as our daughter!" I see the eyes of the other people widening at his words. "My eldest brother actually <em>smiles<em>! And just one of those devious smirks, but a real, loving, and caring smile that I haven't seen ever since I was a little boy! And just so you know, I'm eighty-two-years-old!" Wolfram was breathless now but he kept on going.

"Our kingdom laughs and smiles! Do you know how many times she risked her life just to save the villagers? Do you?" He stepped right up to Asahi's face. "Do you know how many times our kingdom was attacked and Yuuri had to use her magic powers to save us? Do you know how worried we all would get when she used so much magic that she would actually be unconscious for days? The longest she was unconscious after using her magic was for a week! She used her magic to protect the _whole_ kingdom! We almost thought that she was gone forever! When she woke up, we all thought that she lost her magic powers, only for her to disappear to Earth again after two days, and then coming back like nothing ever happened!"

"If it wasn't for her, our kingdom would be in darkness not just because of the war, but also because of the Soushu! Because of her magic, she was able to seal the four forbidden boxes! And as His Eminence said before, was the main and sole purpose as to why he had to reincarnate over and over again, and why Yuuri had to become queen! If it weren't for her strength, her magic, her _love..._ I would have died!"

"So don't you dare say that Yuuri is a bad queen, because she's not! She brought peace to our world, and even though there are still those who do not agree of the peace between the humans and demons, their minds are slowly changing because of the peace between our nations."

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Makoku<strong>

"Go, Wolfram! You show that bitch!" Yozak yelled.

"Yeah, Wolfram!"

"C'mon, my nephew, defend your fiancee!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing... especially Asahi. "Are you just saying that because she's your fiancee?" She asked. And that was when Yuuri snapped.

Everyone looked at Yuuri as she started glowing and her hair growing in length and landing on the floor. She looked up at them and they all saw that her eyes has turned into slits. "The Maoh!" Wolfram said, as Yuuri went into her Maou mode. "Asahi." She said in a deep, velvet voice. "You may insult me all you want, but I will not stand back as you insult one who is dearest to me."

"Shibuya! Calm down! We still have to be careful with how much magic you use, and you using your powers on Earth isn't gonna help!" Murata yelled. Yuuri stopped glowing and she fell back, no one noticing that her hair and eyes had gone back to normal.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram caught her in his arms. Yuuri was conscious but stumbled a bit in Wolfram's arms. "I'm fine. I'm alright... I just lost control for a second there..." Yuuri said.

"Asahi, come with me." A man appeared and everyone, except for Wolfram, knew he was Asahi's father. He grabbed her arm and took her away from the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuri's POV<strong>

Another girl stepped forward. "What is it, Akane?" She is Asahi's younger sister and is only fourteen, thus eliminating her from the list of candidates for the queen.

"Well, we were wondering how you and Wolfram got engaged since he is very good looking… Did he court you first or did he just propose to you? Was it an arranged marriage?" She trailed off, looking away. Wolfram and I looked at each other curiously before looking back at them before I burst out into complete laughter, forgetting about what just happened a few moments ago.

Wolfram sighed in irritation at my reaction while the girls all looked at her stunned. A few of the people watched us closely as well.

"Yuuri, you wimp! Compose yourself right now!" Wolfram yelled. Yuuri sort of calmed herself down enough to say her famous retort. "Don't call me a wimp, you brat!"

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you a brat!"

"Why, you! You're lucky that I can't use magic in this world!" He yelled, but not loud enough to be scandalous. "If I could, you would be barbecued by now!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well if only I knew how to use my powers without having to be possessed by the Maou, you would be drowning by now!" I growled. The both of us continued glaring at each other until,

"Okay, you two lovebirds! Your 'I'm angry sex' can wait until later!" Murata said, trying to calm us down.

"Murata!" "Your Eminence!" We said at the exact same time before turning away with a very visible blush on our faces. I coughed before composing myself once more and turned back to the girls.

"Sorry you had to witness that." I said. "Well, the thing is…" I got a bit embarrassed and nervous and started scratching my chin. "You see, the thing is… I kind of was the one who proposed to Wolfram…"

"WHAT?" Was the immediate reaction from everyone listening to our conversation.

"Wait, so, Shibuya, you actually bent down on one knee and _proposed_?" One of the other girls asked.

I shook my head. "No, not at all." I could tell by the looks they were giving me that they were all confused. I took a deep breath. "Well on my first night in the castle, but which was actually my second night in the other world, I was having dinner with Wolfram and the other nobles who resides in the castle." I started. "These people consist of, as I said, Wolfram, his mother, Lady Celi, his two older brothers, Gwendal and Conrad, and my advisor and tutor, Gunter. Somehow the conversation turned into a conversation about my heritage and if I really am the queen, and Wolfram here," I jerked my thumb to his direction. I heard a "Hmph!" and figured that he probably did his infamous hair flip. "Decided to insult me and so I got mad and slapped him on the face." I internally cringed as I remembered the memory.

"You actually slapped him?" Akane yelled, pointing a finger at the blonde in question. "Yep! With my right palm on his left cheek…" I facepalmed myself as I remembered the night in question.

"After that, Wolfram looked so insulted as I screamed at his face that he shouldn't insult anyone like that. Though after my yelling, Gunter and Conrart begged me to take the slap back and I told them that after what he said, I would never take it back. Lady Celi then stood up and confirmed with me if I would not take it back at all and I said yes." I could tell that they just got even more confused and are probably wondering why I am telling them this.

"And then Lady Celi's reaction was the last reaction I would ever expect from anyone at that moment: she jumped up and down and in a cheery voice and said, 'Well, it's official!' My anger faded away and turned into confusion. I looked at Gunter and realized that he had a sympathetic look on his face. I asked him what had just happened and he explained to me that when a noble slaps another noble with their right palm to their left cheek… it means you are asking them for their hand in marriage."

Everything was silent after that. Apparently everyone decided to listen in on the famous story of how the queen and the youngest son of the ex-queen became betrothed on the night they first met.

"Are you serious?"

"That's how they propose?"

"Unbelievable!"

"But wait, couldn't that have been simply annulled?" A woman, who I recognized as Asahi's and Akane's mother, Kara-san stepped forward from the crowd. She is a beautiful woman with dark hair up in a bun. Unlike her daughter, she goes for the sophisticated look rather than the "Fuck me, I'm a slut!" look.

"Then why didn't he? Or couldn't he have simply rejected it?" She asked.

I shook my head. "According to the law, the one who was proposed to is the only one who can annul the engagement." I explained.

"Then why didn't he just reject it?" I shook my head again, remembering Wolfram's reason. I sighed as I looked at the blonde in question.

"Hey, Wolfram, why don't you explain this?" He looked at Kara-san.

"You see, as a man, a soldier, and a noble, I am a prideful man and rejecting the queen's proposal would be dishonoring her and bringing disgrace to her name." Wolfram simply replied.

"And I told you at the time, didn't I? I didn't care about my pride at all and you could have disgraced me or dishonored me all you want." I told him with a smirk.

"You, wimp. If I did that, everyone would go back to thinking that I'm am the bratty youngest son of the previous queen and think that I believe that I am too good looking for someone like you." He said.

"Wait, so are you saying that you are only engaged because of worrying about your status?" Funny enough, the man who asked this time was Dr. Rodriguez.

"Well, at that time, yes." Wolfram continued. "But then a few days afterward, Yuuri found out that there was trouble in one of the villages near the border and that my brothers have gone there themselves to deal with the situation. Apparently that wasn't good enough for her and somehow persuaded me to take her there, but of course I still had to bring a few soldiers. There, she was taken hostage by one of the enemies and was then saved by a child from the village. When Yuuri promised the young boy that she would become queen and protect us all was when I found myself falling for her."

"I love you, Wolfram."

"I love you too, Yuuri." I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against Wolfram's. We heard a bit of applause all around us and we pulled away from each other at the same time.

After that, we all started dancing with each other. As the queen, I was obligated to dance with some of the other gentlemen and, fortunately, Wolfram knew of this and didn't go on another one of his temper tantrums.

After the current song ended, I left my partner and decided to look for Wolfram when a waiter suddenly stopped in front of me and offered me a drink. "Excuse me, miss, but would you like a drink?" I smiled at him. "Sure!" I took a glass from the tray he was holding and thanked him. I continued my search as I took a sip and realized that it was wine. My eyes went wide with shock but I shook it off.

"Yuuri!" I turned around and saw Wolfram walking towards me. "Wolfram, I was just looking for you." I said.

"Yuu-chan! Wol-chan!" We turn to see my mother walking towards us, Dr. Rodriguez right behind her. "Dr. Rodriguez has arranged for a ride to bring the two of you and Ken-chan home. Us, adults – including your brother – are to stay a little longer. But since tomorrow is a school day, the kids are being sent home now." She explained.

"Alright." We both said. I put the glass back to my lips and took one big gulp.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Makoku<strong>

"Her Majesty sure knows how to hold her drink!" Yozak whistled.

"I'm just glad she doesn't do that when she's here…" Gunter sighed, putting his face in his hands. "Oh, Your Majesty! What happened to all those etiquette lessons we had?" He wailed, standing up from his seat and wiggling his body.

"Gunter, sit down!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuri's POV<strong>

"Yuuri, what did you just drink?" Wolfram asked me, his eyes showing a bit of worry.

"Wine." I see Wolfram's eyes go so wide, it was almost as big as a spaceship.

"Yuuri! You, wimp, you know what happens to you when you drink wine!" He yelled at me, taking the glass away from me.

"Relax, Wolfram. The wine here and in the other world is probably different! I'm sure nothing's going to happen to me." Wolfram didn't respond. Instead, he just face palmed himself and sighed.

"C'mon, your mother's calling for us." We then went out of the building to see my family and Murata standing in front of a limo. "Call us when you get home." My mother said to me. "Yes, mom." "I said call me 'mama'!" She pouted. I rolled my eyes and kissed her, and my dad on the cheek and then gave Shori a hug.

The three of us then went inside the limo and we were off. We started driving to Murata's house first since it was closer.

I placed my head on Wolfram's shoulder and closed my eyes, but not letting myself fall asleep. I started getting this tingly feeling that felt very familiar. I held onto Wolfram's arm tightly as I started to get this warm feeling in my core.

I unconsciously placed my hand on Wolfram's thigh and I started to get breathless as I started rubbing my thighs together.

Shit, I shouldn't have had that wine.

"Yuuri, are you alright?" Wolfram peered down at me, a little worried.

I smiled up at him. "I'm perfectly fine~" I said in a singsong voice that was a bit too high.

Wolfram and Murata looked at each other and shrugged. I started getting impatient as the warm feeling in my core suddenly became so hot it was almost unbearable! I rubbed my head on Wolfram's shoulder as I felt the car skidding to a stop.

"Well, this is my stop! I'll see you tomorrow, Yuuri. Lord von Bielefield." Murata got out and walked inside his house. His family isn't really into events no matter what and didn't bother coming to this one.

"Oh, thank God!" I pulled on Wolfram's tie and pressed my lips onto his. Wolfram quickly pulled away. "Yuuri? What are you doing?" I loosened his tie as I looked in the direction of the driver.

"Is there a divider or something that would give the passengers some privacy like in the movies?" I asked him. He doesn't reply. Instead, a black screen suddenly starts to rise, separating us from his view.

"Thank you!" Seeing as Wolfram's tie is now loosened, I unbutton the top buttons of his shirt and started to kiss and suck on his neck.

"God, you are just so sexy in this tuxedo…" I whisper against his ear before nibbling on it.

"Yuuri!" He moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Makoku<strong>

Everyone looked at the screen disbelievingly with eyes wide as saucers. There is no way in hell that that could be Yuuri Shibuya, the young, sweet, and innocent queen who is now currently dominating her fiancé.

"Is this real?" Conrart asked, not even taking his eyes off the screen.

"I don't know… I really don't know…" Gwendal answered him, not taking his eyes off the screen as well.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Blood flew out of Gunter's nose as he fell to the floor.

"Yes! Go, Your Majesty! Be a woman and get dominant with your man!" Lady Celi yelled, standing up and raising her fist in the air. Some of the other women stood up as well and started cheering her on just like Lady Celi.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuri's POV<strong>

I push myself up, putting a leg over Wolfram's legs and sitting on his lap, straddling him. I crashed my lips onto his and kissed him with all the passion I had. I felt him holding onto my hips tightly, trying to push me away, but that only made me hold onto him tighter and more forceful.

Wolfram pulled his head back and held onto my face. "Yuuri, is it happening again?" He asked me, flushed and breathlessly. All I could do was nod before forcing my lips onto his again.

I raised myself up a little, repositioning myself, and placed myself back down on his lap, my vagina coming into contact with hard-on. "Ahh!" "Ohh!" We both moaned as we threw our head backs. I started moving my hips, grinding our hips together as I entered his mouth with my tongue. The both of us moaned through our kiss and Wolfram placed his hands on my but as he started moving along with me.

I removed his tuxedo jacket and put it on the side. I continued sucking, kissing, and licking his neck.

"Excuse me, but we have arrived." I heard the driver say. I get off of Wolfam and took off my shoes and taking my purse. I opened the door and Wolfram followed me, not forgetting the expensive jacket.

I opened my purse and walked to the driver's window. I knocked on it, causing him to roll the window down. "Here's a tip." I said to him, handing him over some money.

"Thanks, Miss!" And with that he left. I quickly grabbed onto Wolfram's hand and dragged him to the house. I got my key and unlocked it. I opened the door and pulled him inside and shut the door. I kissed him for a few seconds and ran up the stairs. I got my phone as we made our way to my bedroom. I dialed my dad's number. He answered after two rings. "Hello?" "We're home, dad." And with that, I hung up and put my phone back in my purse.

I opened my bedroom door and pulled Wolfram inside again. I shut the door behind him and pushed him to the door.

I removed his tie and we kissed again. I started working on the buttons of his shirt and I removed it from him, throwing it to the side. He caught me by surprise as he grabbed hold of me and changed our positions, except this time, my back was to him.

He started kissing and sucking on my neck as I held onto the door. I felt him unbuttoning the zipper of my dress, making a trail of kisses as his lips followed the zipper down my back. Once it was off, he pulled it over my head, leaving me to stand in my underwear.

I turned around and pushed him to side the bed. The top half of his body was lying on the bed as the other half was hanging off the side. I straddled him and sucked on one of his nipples as I worked on his pants. I pulled his pants down, causing my face to be right in front of Wolfram's really, really hard not-so-little friend.

It was still covered by his boxer briefs so I decided to tease him by licking it through the thin material.

"Ungh, Yuuri!" He moaned. I took hold of the waistband of his boxer briefs and slowly brought it down. Once his penis shot out, I pulled the underwear down and grasped the base of his penis with my hand, causing him to take a sharp breath and holding onto my hair.

"Mmmhh…" I hummed. I licked the underside of his penis and then started licking all over, but avoiding the head that had precum oozing out of the slit.

Thinking that he had enough torture, I quickly licked the head, tasting his cum. "Yuuri…" He breathed out. I took him in my mouth and slowly started getting as much of him inside of me.

I got his whole thing inside of me as I deep throated him. I bobbed my head up and down, making him go crazy. I reached out with one of my hands and started playing with his balls.

"Yuuri! I'm… gonna cum!" He tried to push my head away, in fear of me choking, but I held on to him tight as I swallowed every single bit of cum that came spurting out of him.

Once he finished, I pulled myself away and kissed him on the lips, making him taste himself as I straddled him again. Realizing that I still had my underwear on, he reached out behind me and unclasped my bra. He then started sucking on my left nipple as he used his other hand to play with the other.

"Ngh! Wolf!" I started grinding my hips again and I felt him harden once more. I stand up and he removes my underwear and throws the fabric to the side. Instead of just simply sitting down on his lap, I grabbed hold of his penis and positioned him at my entrance. I put myself down quickly, causing him to be fully sheathed inside of me in less than a second.

"Yuuri!"

"Wolfram!"

I started moving up and down with Wolfram's hands supporting me. He continued sucking on my bouncing breasts as I moved up and down. After a few more thrusts, I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach and knew what it was.

"I'm cumming!" I yelled.

"Me too!" And with that, I pushed myself down on him as he came, releasing his load inside of me. I came shortly after him. With each spurt, he thrust up inside of me.

"Oh, Wolfram…" We both fell down on the bed. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I knew this would happen… You just had to go ahead and drink some wine, didn't you?" He said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Admit it, you enjoyed it." I said. He sighed. "Yes, but, Yuuri… what if I weren't here to satisfy you? Would you have gone to some other man? We both know that every time you drink wine, this happens to you! I'm surprised you could hold down other kinds of alcohol, but _wine_? It's practically served in every single party! That's why I told you, you're not allowed to drink wine."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes…" I pulled away from him and reached out for my alarm clock. "What are you doing?" He asked me. "Setting my alarm clock. As much as I would like to sleep in, I have to go to school tomorrow." I answered. I put my alarm clock down and went back to my position beside Wolfram. He lay down on his back and I put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm tightly around me, protectively.

I felt myself drift away to into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfram's POV<strong>

I stared down at the double black beauty next to me and I shook my head. I looked up at the ceiling, knowing everyone from the other world is watching us right now.

"Brothers… do you now see why I keep her away from wine all the time?" I smirk, knowing that they would be keeping her away from wine now no matter what.

I looked down at Yuuri again and kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Makoku<strong>

"NO MORE WINE FOR HER MAJESTY." Conrart and Gwendal roared. They have always wondered why Wolfram always kept her away from wine ever since she had her first sip in her 16th birthday party, and now the truth has been finally revealed to them.

"But Her Majesty was so passionate!" Lady Celi protested.

"Who knew the kiddo could deep throat!" Yozak laughed.

He suddenly stopped laughing when he felt the presence of someone very angry behind him.

"Yozak…" A familiar voice growled. The ginger-haired man slowly turned around with a frightened look on his face. "Y-yes, C-captain?" He stuttered.

"Yozak… YOU PERVERTED FOOL!" Conrart raised his fist and punched him on the head as hard as he could. Once he was done, he walked away from his best friend, clapping his hands together as if he was removing dirt from doing something dirty.

The Great Demon Kingdom's top spy was now currently sprawled out on the floor with a big bump on his head.

* * *

><p><strong>~SECRETS~OF~THE~QUEEN~AND~THE~SAGE~<strong>

**Author's note:**

**Yes, yes, I know that this took forever, BUT IN MY DEFENSE this was a really hard chapter to write! Anyway, I'm not exactly proud of this chapter, but I hope you guys like it!**

**Yuuri's outfit is in my profile!**

**Thanks, guyzzzzzzz! :D**

**Xoxo,**

**Heartlessly Awesome**


	17. Well, This Is Awkward

**Shin Makoku**

Everyone was sitting around quietly as they waited for the queen and her fiancé to wake up from their sleep until someone sighed. "Conrart, what's wrong?" Gunter asked him. Conrart shook his head and placed his head in his hands. "I never knew that wine had that kind of affect on Yuuri…" Conrart said to him. He was feeling quite guilty for being ignorant of his goddaughter's state. Gwendal sat beside him and started rubbing the brunette's back like the older brother that he is.

"There, there, Conrart. That was unexpected for all of us." Gunter sighed. "Yes, but I'm her godfather! I should've known about that!" Conrart grumbled.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it." Said Gwendal.

"At least now I know what to do whenever those two are having a fight or if I want more grandchildren!" Said an overly happy and cheery voice. The three men turned to see Lady Celi happily humming to herself.

"Mother, Her Majesty and Wolfram aren't even married yet!" Gwendal sighed, trying to hold in his anger, as the last person he would ever want to shout at would be his mother.

"Yes, but it would be so much faster for me to have grandchildren this way." Lady Celi pouted and her two elder sons sighed in defeat. 2

"Look! Lord von Bielefelt is waking up!" Said one of the human representatives. Everyone looked up to the screen to see that the blonde was indeed starting to stir.

**Earth**

Wolfram woke up first. He yawned and stretched his arms a little, careful not to wake up his still sleeping fiancée. He smiled to himself and bent his head a little down to plant a kiss on her forehead, accidentally causing her to stir.

"Wolfram?" She whispered, opening her eyes slightly. "Shh…" He said, stroking her hair lovingly. "Go back to sleep. Your alarm didn't ring yet and you still have about an hour left to sleep." He told her. She nodded and closed her eyes, only to slightly open them again. "Will you be here when I wake up?" She asked. Wolfram smiled sadly at her and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't. I am expected to return to the kingdom." Her eyes showed a slight amount of sadness. "Can you at least give me one last kiss before you go?" She didn't have to ask twice. Wolfram bent down and lightly kissed her lips and allowed her to go back to sleep.

Once he was sure that she was in a deep slumber, he carefully maneuvered his way off the bed. Once he was out, he tidied the mess they made with their clothes from the night before in their haste. Once he was done tidying up, he found some of the clothes he borrowed from Murata and put them on. He left the Shibuya household quietly and made his way to His Eminence's house where the portal was.

Once he arrived at the Murata household, he went to the backyard and jumped in the pond that served as the temporary portal. Once he jumped in, he went through the familiar vortex that took him to the Great Demon Kingdom.

**Shin Makoku**

Everyone watched as Wolfram left the queen to sleep by herself.

Since, for the time being, the time on Earth is much faster than in the Great Demon Kingdom, it was only after ten minutes later did they hear the doors of the ballroom open and the voice of a familiar blonde.

"I'm back!" The blonde's two elder brothers immediately stood up from their seats and loomed over him. The glare of these two men would have been enough to stop a war by causing the enemy to raise a white flag. It was almost as if their eyes were glowing red with fury. "Why didn't you tell us of Her Majesty's condition?" Gwendal bellowed angrily.

Wolfram took a step back, obviously terrified of both his brothers' rage. "Well… it's not something so easy to talk about! And besides, I was afraid that if one other person knew, then a whole lot of others would find out and someone may use it to their own advantage!" He defended himself.

Gwendal hit his forehead with his palm. "Then answer this, Wolfram." He said. Wolfram looked at him curiously. "Since we did not know about Her Majesty's 'condition', what would happen if there were an occasion where it is required for her to drink wine and she has no choice? Obviously, we, as her retainers, would be able to do something if we knew about it, but since we didn't, what do you think would have happened?" He asked him.

"Simple." Wolfram stated. "I would be there to 'help' her." He crossed his arms at his elder brother and moved his head towards the side with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Then what if you weren't there?" Conrart stepped in. That got his attention. Wolfram looked at his older brother in shock and realized that he was right. There may be a time where he would not be with Yuuri and she may have to… suffer…

"You're right..." He admitted. "Alright, Gwendal. Conrart. I think Wolfram gets your point now." Lady Celi said, defending her youngest from her two older ones. "Mother, you're spoiling him!" Conrart points out. "He'll never learn that way." Gwendal followed his younger brother's lead.

"Oh, hush!" Snapped Lady Celi. "At least Wolfram has a love life! What about the both of you? You're older, yet the both of you are still single!" She grumbled. The two older sons stepped back at their mother's words. They then looked at each other and slowly turned around, not wanting to face her.

"Now that that's over, how about we go take our seats and wait for Her Majesty to start her day?" Lady Celi suggested to her youngest son who nodded in reply.

**Earth**

Yuuri has just made her way towards school on her bike, as usual. She was feeling a little down since she had hoped that Wolfram waking up early and leaving her had been a dream and she would be waking up enveloped in his arms.

But sadly, that wasn't the case.

She finally reached her classroom and decided to greet all of her classmates quite loudly. "Morning!" She yelled. She looked curiously at her classmates as she saw them all huddled around in a circle at the center of the room. At the sound of her voice, they all turned and looked at her before sneaky smirks appeared on their faces. "Um… is there something wrong?" She asked uneasily, unsure of what was going to happen. She loved and trusted her classmates down to the very core – well, except for Itsuma – and so she wasn't sure what to make of the situation in front of her.

They turned around away from her and started whispering to each other. Yuuri was starting to feel a little self-conscious and was glad when they finally stopped whispering and Ayaka, her best friend, stepped up, looking a little nervous but it was obvious that she was slightly giggling. "Well… you're probably wondering why we're acting so weird this morning…" Ayaka was trying to hold back her giggles but the only thing it resulted into was fueling Yuuri's anger.

"You think?" She snapped. The others could only snicker, not even slightly fazed at the fury she was currently omitting. "Well, the thing is, last night, some of us were on our way home and to get to our houses, we have to pass by yours…" She started out. Yuuri only raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay? So?"

"We saw a limo outside your house and we were wondering who it could have been, only for you and Wolfram to step out a minute later, in a _rush_…" She snickered. Yuuri felt like her eyes were going to pop out any second now as she recalled the intimacy she and Wolfram shared with each other as they raced from the limo to her front door, and from the entrance to her bedroom. It was practically the dead of night, so how the hell was she supposed to think that her classmates would be passing by at such a late hour?

"And then the both of you ran inside your house but started making out before the door even closed!" Naoki laughed, the rest following suit. Yuuri covered her face with her hand in embarrassment and to hide her blush. This was a rare sight for most of her classmates, as they haven't really seen Yuuri as vulnerable as she is now. She isn't as emotional on earth as she is in the Great Demon Kingdom for some reason.

She tried to hide the blush that kept insisting to show itself, but that of course only fueled her classmates' laughter at her embarrassment. "Shut up!" She yelled, getting nervous.

All of a sudden, the bell rang. '_Saved by the bell'_, she thought as she and everyone else scrambled to their desks.

Hinata-sensei strolled into the room, indicating that they were going to have science class first, but of course they should all already know that.

"Good morning, class!" She greeted them. "Good morning, Hinata-sensei." They all greeted her back.

"Well, as you all know, we would be having our frog dissection activity…" Yuuri was shocked. The one science activity she was waiting all year for and she didn't even know that they were finally going to do it today?

She moved a little to the side and whispered to Ayaka. "Hey, why don't I know about this?" She asked. "Do you remember when Otowari-sensei pulled you out of class?" Ayaka asked her. Yuuri nodded her head, understanding what she meant.

She didn't know about this because she was pulled out of class and nobody bothered to tell her.

"Well then, class! Let's begin!" Hinata-sensei announced. "Since I'm too lazy to announce the pairings," The class had to stifle a laugh at this. "I'm just going to tape the list of pairs here on the board." After doing just that, she walked over to the side and told the class that she would be getting the frogs from the janitor.

Yuuri, along with her classmates, excitedly ran to the board to get to see who they were paired with. As she reached the board, she mentally read the list of groups:

**PAIRINGS FOR FROG DISSECTING ACTIVITY**

**NORIKO & YUUKA**

**TOMOKO & NATSUME**

**ITSUMA & AYAKA**

**YOSHIO & SACHIKO**

**TAKUMI & MISAKI**

**KANA & SHIRO**

**KAORI & MIYAKA**

**DAKU & HITOMI**

**YUURI & KEN**

Yuuri was ecstatic to find out that she and her best friend, Murata (who is also known as one of the smartest people in the whole school), is her partner for this activity and not Itsuma.

'Oh, thank the gods…' she thought. "Damn it!" She looks to the side to see Murata glaring at the list before turning to her. She starts to laugh nervously as she understands why he isn't too thrilled about having her as a partner. He starts wagging his finger at her as he says, "You better not leave me to do all the work!" She rolls her eyes at him. "Of course I won't!" She yells. "What do you think I am? Some kind of free loader?" He rolls his eyes back at her and starts to walk away. "C'mon! Let's go gather the materials we need."

**Shin Makoku**

Everyone looked at the screen in shock. _'She's going to dissect a frog?' _They all wondered, the disturbing thought shocking each and every single one of them, especially since they all know how compassionate she is about animals. The girl loves them! The image of their young queen dissecting a frog, a living creature, was just absurd.

"Is she really going to do it?" One of the human representatives asked. "Wouldn't she get disgusted or something like that?"

"She seems pretty excited to me." Lord von Radford pointed out as they watched Yuuri and Murata gather the materials and equipment they need, as Yuuri seemed to be practically jumping up and down in excitement. "If I didn't know any better, she looks as if she really wants to see the disgusting insides of a… of an amphibian…"

"Oh, Her Majesty! Taking the life of a pure, innocent creature! Just what is this world coming to?" Gunter whined, giving Gwendal a headache. "Gunter! Shut the hell up, will you?"

"I do not understand why all of you are so worried about Her Highness like this." A tight, haughty voice stated near Gwendal who sighed at the sound of the voice. "And just what do you make of this, Anissina?" He asked the red haired woman, who in turn, crossed her arms. "I for one am thrilled to see Her Majesty explore her scientific side. It's good to know that a strong, independent woman such as her is quite knowledgeable in the field of science." She declared rather proudly.

Gunter, Gwendal, Wolfram, and all the other men who were victims of Anissina's experiments froze in fear at the thought of the young queen possibly helping Anissina, or worse… making inventions of her own as they both conspire with one another.

**Earth**

"Alright, everyone!" Everyone was in their designated desks while Hinata-sensei stood in front of the whole class, the tank of frogs sitting right on top of her desk. "I want all of you to put on your lab coats and rubber gloves…" Everyone put the coats on with ease but took at least two minutes to put a glove on one hand each, since these rubber gloves are really tight; it was quite difficult to put them on. "Now, I want each pair to come up here one-by-one and get a frog in the order of the list of pairings. Now will the first pair please stand up?" Noriko and Yuuka then stood up and followed the instructions given.

As they stood right in front of the tank, they both looked at each other. "Ok, so who's gonna get it?" Yuuka asked, looking at the frogs with disdain on her face. She was always the girly type. Noriko sighed at her partner. "Rock-paper-scissors?" Yuuka agreed. They chanted it out and Yuuka ended up having rock while Noriko had paper.

"Darn it!" Yuuka yelled as Noriko sighed in relief. Noriko calmly stepped off to the side, a broad smile on her face.

Yuuka took a deep breath, silently thanking whomever she believed in that she was wearing gloves. She closed her eyes and hesitantly stuck her arm in the huge tank. She opened her left eye a little bit to see what she was doing and aimed to grab the frog that was closest to her arm. She silently snuck up on him and tried to grab him, only to have him move away from her hand. "Come back here, you!" She yelled in irritation. She made another attempt at the frog, but this time she was successful. She nearly dropped the poor creature as she slightly felt its slimy skin through her gloves.

While she was getting the frog, Noriko didn't waste time and got the metal tray and a box of pins prepared. Yuuka briskly walked to their desk and hastily put the frog on the tray and moved away. The frog took that small moment of freedom to attempt his escape but was caught by Noriko who held him down. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at her partner. "Grab a bunch of pins and pin him down!" Yuuka quickly did as was told while her classmates and teacher watched. She grabbed about four pins, one for each limb, and stood right beside Noriko.

"Ok! Here I go!" She quickly placed a pin on each limb but was wondering how the hell the frog was still struggling. "Quick! Get more!" Yuuka grabbed four more pins and placed each on a limb, making it two pins on each limb now.

The frog was still struggling, but it was clear that he was weak from the pain of being pinned to a metal tray.

"Ok! Next pair please!" Hinata-sensei called. Pair after pair stood up to get their frog and pinned it down to their tray until finally, it was Yuuri's and Murata's turn.

"Ok, I get the frog, and you prepare the tray and pins." Yuuri said. "Got it." Yuuri walked up to the front of the tank and placed a hand in. Apparently, there was a bigger than average frog in the tank and nobody seemed to want it, making it the only one left and leaving Yuuri with no choice but to get it.

She immediately lunged for it, but the frog moved away. She tried again and it only moved further away from her. Yuuri growled to herself. She went for the frog again and suddenly, a game of cat and mouse started. "DAMN IT." She growled. "Come here, Fred. Come here." She cooed.

"Fred?" Murata raised an eyebrow at her. "The name I decided to give the little rascal!" She yelled, making another grab for the frog and successfully taking hold of its leg. "I got its leg!" She used her other hand to properly hold the frog and quickly ran to Murata and the tray as Fred kept trying to break free of the hold.

"Damn it! He won't hold still!" Yuuri immediately put him on the tray and held him down as Murata tried to pin him. "I can't put the pins in properly! He keeps kicking!" Murata yelled. "Try harder!" "What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Hinata-sensei shook her head as the rest of the class snickered as they watched the two best friends desperately trying to pin the frog down.

Murata finally pinned Fred down with two pins in each of his limbs, but the frog still wouldn't stop moving. "How the hell is he still struggling? Wouldn't he be in pain?" Yuuri yelled in exasperation. "Damn it, Fred! If you do not stop moving right now, I will make your death slow and painful, you got that?" And still, he would not stop moving to the point that some of the pins were almost removed. "Murata! Get more pins!" Yuuri yelled. Murata immediately did as he was asked to do, wanting to get this over with.

Three minutes later, Yuuri and Murata were both out of breath and panting as Fred, who was still struggling but not as much as earlier, had five pins on each limb.

"Well, now that all of your frogs are _securely pinned_…" Hinata-sensei started, eyeing the two best friends who were still trying to catch their breath. Yuuri gave her the famous cheeky smile. "Now, Miyaka, will you please get this stack of papers on my desk and distribute it?" Miyaka did as asked and then returned to her seat. "As you can see, that worksheet that I had Miyaka distribute to you has a picture of a frog. There are blanks around the picture and arrows pointing to a certain part of the frog. I want all of you to fill in the blanks with the name or the organ it is pointing to." Everyone looked at their worksheets and put it to the side where it would not be affected by the blood or the mess they would make with the frog. "Let us now begin dissecting the little froggies!"

**Shin Makoku**

Gwendal sighed. "Even on Earth she's just as clumsy and unsophisticated." The other nobles nodded in agreement. Lord von Karbelnikoff took a peek at a certain direction and almost instantly felt his eyeballs pop out.

"Anissina, my dear sister, what are you doing?" He asked, eyeing the intent look on her face as she scribbled furiously on a notepad. The other nobles quickly turned to the two Karbelnikoff siblings, fear all over their faces as the human representatives looked at the demons warily.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking notes, obviously!" She said hurriedly, concentrating on the frog dissection.

"Anissina, dear sister, I don't think we have any need to dissect frogs." Her brother carefully chided, knowing that if he were not careful enough, Anissina would most definitely lash out at him or worse – kill his chicken.

"It's for an experiment, brother! And besides, I'm not just going to dissect frogs; I could learn how to dissect other animals as well! Maybe even people, if possible to help us learn more about our anatomy." Everyone around her immediately stood up and took two steps away from her. "I meant the bodies of people who are already dead! I'm not going to kill someone for one of my experiments, that would go against Her Majesty's wishes!" She huffed, going back to her note taking. The people who moved away from her immediately went back to their seats beside her.

"That's true, Her Majesty would feel betrayed if you kill someone just for one of your little experiments." Gwendal sighed, a headache about to come.

"Excuse me? My _little _experiments? What do you mean by that, Gwendal?" She stood up, feeling insulted.

"Your inventions hardly even work! The most they do is give magic users headaches, including Her Majesty."

"Why, I never-" "Yes, Anissina. You never asked for anyone's permission to use them for your experiments. You even dragged Her Majesty into your lab a few times! I don't know how you do it, but you somehow have some kind of inhuman strength to be able to drag them from the other side of the castle to your lab." Everyone was silent by this point. Anissina had her head down, feeling shocked, hurt, and ashamed. She always thought that people were excited to see her doing her experiments, most especially the women who she fights so hard to get rights for. But of course the men always seem to have their own way that is until Her Majesty came along.

Gwendal was now at his limit. He has been in that room with Anissina and Gunter for hours and is now at his breaking point. Unfortunately, it caused him to pick a fight with his childhood friend.

She clenched her fists and slowly looked up to face her childhood friend. "May I remind you that one of my inventions was what saved your little brother from death?" She yelled. At that, she walked out of the room, losing complete interest in the dissecting activity Yuuri was doing.

Gunter hit his forehead with his palm. "Now you did it, Gwendal." He sighed. "I've never seen Anissina so upset before…"

"Well, well, well… Anissina actually _saved _someone's life with one of her inventions?" Densham could not believe that his little sister's inventions were actually capable. "May I ask when this happened?"

Gwendal sighed. "It was during the sealing of the boxes. The Great One opened the boxes. When a key is used, their function is taken away. Since Wolfram's key was his heart… well…" He no longer needed to explain. The answer to what had happened was quite obvious. If the heart does not function… The body is dead.

"Anissina had an invention that could freeze a body for a certain amount of time, preserving the body." Gwendal explained. "It is the same invention that saved Gunter from the Wincott Poison."

Everyone looked at the door of where Anissina exited just a few moments ago. "Well, I think you should go and apologize to Lady von Karbelknikoff!" Said a small voice. Everyone stood up and looked around, looking for the small voice but a select few knew of who the owner of the voice is. "Lindsey?" Odell von Wincott exclaimed.

"I'm over here!" They turned around to find a little boy with violet eyes and light brown hair standing at the back beside a young girl with tan skin and curly brown hair. "Lindsey!" Lord von Wincott yelled, seeing his son. "Greta!" Wolfram yelled.

The two children ran up to Gwendal, one with anger in his eyes, the other with disappointment. "How could you say that to her, Gwendal!" Greta yelled. "She is your best friend since childhood! If it weren't for her, Wolfram, maybe even Gunter, would be dead! And remember when you had to go to Earth? Wasn't Anissina the one who invented the device that helped translate Earth's languages to Demon languages? Speaking of which, aren't we all using it right now?"

Everyone broke out into whispers. They, most specifically the nobles, had never expected to hear that Anissina had actually invented something that works, much less something that is useful.

Gwendal sighed. "You're… right…" He smiled at the two children. "Since when did you two grow up?" The two children gave him a smile that reminded everyone who saw of a young double black.

"It's not that we grew up…" Lindsey started.

"It's just that it would most definitely be something Yuuri would say!" Greta exclaimed. Everyone was quite taken aback at what the children had said. Gwendal turned his shocked face into a smiling one. "Alright, alright, I will go apologize to Anissina right now." He said, walking over to the door.

"Wait, Gwendal!" Gunter yelled. Gwendal turned around to see the silver-haired man running towards him. "Give this to Anissina as well, there might be a higher chance of her forgiving you if you do." He handed her Anissina's notepad.

"Thank you, Gunter." He smiled gratefully at him and ran out the door.

"And now that that drama is over…" Wolfram sighed, turning back to the screen, everyone else following. But none of them expected to see the sight in front of them.

**Earth**

Yuuri and Murata had just finished cutting up Fred's skin and are now going through his insides. The smell was terrible and everyone was glad that they had their masks on, otherwise they could have possibly died from the stench coming from the frogs.

They both had a terribly hard time with Fred. Despite the amount of pins on him, Fred refused to stay still for even a single second, giving Yuuri and Murata a very difficult time working on him. As they were cutting him open, Yuuri nearly cut herself. Fred kept moving so much that they had to add two more pins to each limb. Murata nearly pinned his own finger when he was trying to add more pins to Fred's limbs. That's how much Fred has been giving them a hard time.

"Well that's the heart." Yuuri said, pointing the moving little organ. Apparently, this was proof that the frog is still alive. "I don't even get how the fuck he is still alive!" She continued looking through the different organs, tapping and poking at the different organs to see what would happen.

"If you keep on poking stuff, something might pop." Murata pointed out. "I can't help it! They're so squishy!" Yuuri said. Suddenly, she moved the stomach a little bit by accident, causing a little bit of white gooey substance to ooze out from behind it. "What the hell is that?" Yuuri was amazed. She was finding this very interesting and she couldn't help but poke it with her scalpel.

"Sensei! What's this coming out of the stomach?" Murata asked. Hinata-sensei moved to their table to see what they were talking about and laughed. "Those are the eggs!"

Yuuri looked up from where she was poking the eggs and stared at Hinata-sensei with an amazed look on her face. "Male frogs can have eggs?" She yelled. The whole class heard her. Each and every one of their reactions was quite comical. Most dropped their heads instead of face palming since they are still wearing their gloves, which are stained with the blood of their frogs, others shook their heads at her stupidity, and the rest doubled over in laughter.

Hinata-sensei sighed. "Shibuya-san, male frogs cannot reproduce." Yuuri blinked. "So does that mean… that Fred… is a GIRL?"

"YES!" Everyone answered her, including Murata. "… We're changing her name to Freda!" They all laughed and continued with their work.

"I knew you were dense, but I didn't know that you were _this _dense." Murata sighed

**Shin Makoku**

Everyone face-palmed at Yuuri's "moment". It was like no matter what, when, or where, she would always be the same old dense Yuuri they all know and love.

"It seems that most of them are done and are just writing in the paper given to them." A noble pointed out.

"Hey, are they… playing with the skin?" Another noble asked as they watched Yuuri's classmate use their scalpel to grab the frog's skin and started making it "jump" up and down around the table as if it was a toy. Greta and Lindsey shrieked at the sight and hid behind the legs of the adult closest to them, who just happened to be Gunter.

"There, there, you two. It's alright." The lavender-haired man tried to soothe the minds of the two scared – and possibly scared – children.

"I wonder how Gwendal is faring with Anissina…" Conrart wondered. "I bet twenty laps around the village that they would come back as an official couple." Said Yozak, giving his captain his famous smirk.

"What makes you think they would come back as a couple?" Gunter asked, his attention shifting from the two scared children to the two best friends.

Yozak gave him a grin. "A spy's instinct."

"Well, I've got my brother's instinct and I'm pretty sure that Gwendal wouldn't give in too easily." Conrart smirked back at him. He gave out his hand toward him and said, "You're on." With that, Yozak gave his hand as well and they shook their hands to seal the deal.

Gwendal quickly went searching for Anissina around the temple. Anissina may be an independent woman, but he knew she would never leave the temple to leave them to worry about what could have happened to her; she was more mature than that.

He immediately found her in one of the hallways leading to the bedrooms. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked when she was angry. Her piercing glare, her pursed lips, and the fiery aura surrounding her was intriguing as well. That was the real reason why he would go along with her ideas as well. He didn't want anyone to see Anissina's true beauty and so he would go along with her plans to use him as a guinea pig just so that no one would truly realize how mesmerizing and beautiful she is when she's angry.

He had always known that he had feelings for the redheaded woman. He just didn't know how deep they were.

"Anissina!" He called out to her. She turned around to glimpse at him for a second before running away. Once Gwendal had realized that she was actually running away from her, he ran after her as well.

Anissina knew she wouldn't be able to outrun Gwendal what with all of his training, so she quickly tried to find some place to hide by checking all the doors, only to realize that they are all locked. She cursed before trying a different door, only to have someone grab her wrist.

"Let go of me, Gwendal!" She yelled, struggling to get herself free of his hold. "No. Not until we talk like civilized people." He started dragging her off with her kicking and struggling. She didn't want to scream and make a fool of herself in front of all the nobles and human representatives.

Gwendal dragged her off to a certain part of the corridor they were already in and opened the door in front of them before pushing Anissina inside and then entering after her. Once inside, it was then that she realized that Gwendal didn't lead her to a room. He led her to a closet.

"Gwendal, what is the meaning of this?" He put a hand on her shoulder and sighed, "I'm sorry." Anissina felt that it was a truly heartfelt and sincere apology. "You didn't deserve that. You are brilliant in every way, yet it was always so hard for me to see that due to the fact that I was blinded by the pain of being your guinea pig."

Anissina was taken aback by the – usually – stoic man's words. They were always best friends since childhood – and she knew that she was always in love with him – but how was she supposed to tell him that? He was a commander, and a serious one at that. He loves his friends and family dearly but his king and his kingdom always went first no matter what. What was she to do if he were to go into battle and possibly never return? How was she supposed to cope? It's bad enough that her parents had already died in an accident when she was a child, leaving her and her brother to become orphans.

Anissina sighed. She knew her experiments would always give Gwendal a headache and make them weak from using up their maryoku. Seeing him in pain would sometimes hurt her, but she always thought that he was a tough man who could handle almost anything. She forgets that he's only mortal; that he isn't a god.

"It's all right, Gwendal. I understand. I guess I needed to hear it. I've been so blinded by my love for science that it made me forget about the wellbeing of my friends." She smiled at him. Gwendal sighed, content with her reply. "How about we go back then?" He gestured to the direction of the ballroom with one hand and held out his arm for her to take. Anissina nodded with a smile on her face, linking her arm with his.

"Oh! I almost forgot." He used his free hand to dig into his pocket and brought out her notepad. "You forgot this in your seat… I figured that it would be best to give it back to you." Anissina blushed at the kind gesture. She took it gracefully from his hand and tiptoed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Gwendal felt his eyes go wide in shock and his cheeks go red as the redhead pulled away with her cheeks rivaling the color of her hair. "Let's go…"

Once they returned to the ballroom, the first thing they saw on the screen was Yuuri and Murata having lunch with their peers. "Big Brother! Anissina! You're back!" Wolfram exclaimed, rising from his seat to greet them. "Are you both alright now?" He asked them. The two in question gave him a smile. "We're fine." Anissina answered.

Wolfram eyed them suspiciously. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Are the both of you…" "NO!" The two of them quickly gave their answer, knowing what the blond was going to ask anyway.

Yozak ran up to them from his seat quite anxiously. "Wait, so the both of you _aren't _a couple?" He nearly yelled. Sweat was pouring down his face and his blue eyes looked like they were about to fall out of its sockets.

Gwendal composed himself immediately from his outburst. "Yes. Anissina and I have forgiven each other for our actions but we are most certainly not a couple." _'yet'_ he wanted to add.

Yozak fell to his knees before falling facedown on the ground with his butt in the air. "Damn it!" Conrart walked up to his childhood friend and knelt down beside him, patting his back. "Don't worry, Yozak…" he cooed. "At least when Yuuri gets back, you'll be so buff from your exercise that she'll have to call you, 'Miss Super Biceps' now!" Yozak groaned at his captain's words.

Yuuri and her classmates were currently enjoying their lunch as they talked about their afternoon schedule. Their morning classes were over, and no one wanted to eat in the garden due to the possibility of seeing a frog.

"Wait, so you're saying that our Social Studies class is cancelled and we're going to have a surprise class instead with a different teacher?" Yuuri asked Murata, confirming what he had just said. A change in schedule was quite rare and so it means to say that this "surprise class" must be very important.

Murata had just arrived on the rooftop after having a quick conversation with their homeroom advisor. Murata had just finished relaying the message to his fellow classmates who all continued eating.

"I wonder what it is though…" Miyaka wondered. Everyone else agreed.

"Well, we'll just have to wait until after lunch to find out." Said Yuuri, packing up her bento and standing up, ready to head down the stairs to prepare for class.

Lunchtime was over and everyone was in their seats, waiting for the moment their "surprise" teacher would arrive and tell them what their class is. Some of them, including Yuuri, honestly didn't know what to expect. What if saying they were going to have a "surprise class" was just a cover up for something else? Some of them knew about last week's incident from when Itsuma tried to rape Yuuri. It's possible that they're going to have some type of sermon about it from maybe one of their teachers, the guidance counselor, or worst… the principal.

Yuuri obviously wouldn't be in trouble, but she would really rather not listen to her principal give them a sermon about "keeping your virtue" or "moral values". She's heard enough about that and when it comes to the moral values part, she obviously doesn't need to learn any more about it. It's obvious from her ongoing success in the world peace of the other world that she knows enough about morals and how to persuade people to follow her views.

On the other hand, their original teacher was supposed to be Ayakora-sensei, so the fact that their schedule for that day has changed isn't really a bad thing if you think about it.

The sliding door opened and Kyoko-sensei walked jollily into the classroom. They had their usual greeting of the start of every class but they couldn't help but wonder why their PE teacher would come in for a "surprise class".

Once everyone was seated, Kyoko-sensei set up the projection screen, her laptop, and what seems to be a set of index cards that are most probably acting as her guide.

"Well, class, I'm pretty sure you're all wondering why I'm here with you today!" They all nodded, confirming her thoughts. "Well, some of you may be quite uncomfortable with this topic, but this topic has been taught in every school, to every student." She grinned back at them before continuing. "Our topic for today…" She takes the remote of the projection screen, presses a button, and there on the screen reads, "SAFE SEX!"

"'Safe sex?' What do you mean by that? You mean to say that there's a 'safe' way and a 'dangerous' way to have sex?" Asked King Antoine. Ever since his marriage with Layla, the two of them have… well… been doing the things _lovers _do.

Wolfram shook his head. "I doubt it. The way Yuuri and I do it is just like how every other couple does it." He points out.

"That's true…" Conrart agreed, cupping his chin with his thumb and pointer.

"How about we all just continue watching so we can find out?" Gwendal grumbled, rather annoyed.

"Safe sex!" Kyoko-sensei exclaimed, a huge grin on her face. All of the students stared at her bewilderedly. One thought was running through their heads, '_This _is our surprise class?'

"You have got to be kidding me…" Yuuri said.

"Shibuya's probably annoyed since she doesn't need to know about these things anymore, seeing as she already has her _experience_." Itsuma sneered. Yuuri rolled her eyes at his remark. "At least I didn't have to _force _anyone to get me laid." The rest of the class made comments like, "He just got owned." "Way to go, Shibuya!".

Yuuri smirked at Itsuma's furious face and his steaming ears. It's rare for people to actually "top" his comments, so it's quite natural for him to be a little peeved.

"Real mature, Shibuya."

"At least _I'm _mature."Just as Itsuma was about to get back at her, Kyoko-sensei broke off their little "fight". "All right, all right, that's enough, you two."

She decided to continue with their lesson. Since she is used to teaching this topic, she didn't feel awkward anymore.

"So, does anyone know what 'safe sex' is about?" no one raised their hands. Most of them knew the answer, they just didn't want to say it. Kyoko-sensei resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her class' obvious childishness.

"Okay, 'safe sex' is how to have sex without getting STDs, and most especially, for your young ages, actually reproducing. It's important to learn about this due to the fact that most of you young people are quite 'horny' and have the urge to have sex."

Each and every single noble were staring at the screen. Even the few maids and soldiers were staring at what they were seeing. They didn't know that they had an educational curriculum for _sex_.

They were still staring at it for about five more minutes until, "Lady Anissina, what's sex?" Everyone looked at the small brunette child with the violet eyes. "Lindsey!" The redhead exclaimed, blushing as she did not know how to answer the child's question. "Ummmm…" For once, the inventor was at a loss for words as she did not know how to respond o the small child's question. She looked at Lord von Wincott and silently begged for his help. The younger Lord von Wincott, the current head noble, sighed as he stood up from his seat. "Lindsey, when you're older, I'll give you 'the talk'." He said, kneeling down to look at his son directly in the eyes."

"But, father, why not now?" He asked. Every single adult in the room, aside from Lord von Wincott, had to stop themselves from doubling over in laughter – including Gwendal and Waltorana – whereas Lord von Wincott looked like he wanted nothing more than the floor to eat him up and swallow him whole.

He subtly gulped before forcing out a stern look to give his son. "I will tell you when you are older." He simply answered. He then asked one of the maids to escort the two children out as they are sure that the next few moments of their lives will not be appropriate for them.

After a very awkward and explicit sex ed class, Yuuri and her classmates were finally dismissed. Yuuri immediately went out the gates and continued with her usual Monday routine of going to her glee club. Afterwards, she went straight home.

**Author's note**

**Yeah, I admit, I rushed the end a bit… he he… **

**Anyway, thank you so much for being patient, you guys! Your love and support is, and always will be, appreciated. **


	18. Jealous Rages, Anyone?

Yuuri laughed along with her classmates at Noriko's joke. They were doubling over in laughter at all the Thor jokes she was making, most of them being corny jokes. Though, instead of laughing, most held their heads in their hands as they shook it in annoyance.

"Do you guys know why roses are Thor's favorite kind of flower?" Noriko asked.

Cries of "Oh, God", "here we go again", "son of a bitch", and a lot more was thrown all around the room before one brave soul asked, "What?" Everyone looked at Keisuke pointedly. Keisuke raised his hands up in defense.

"Because roses are full of _Thor_ns!" She laughed. Everyone's reactions were the same as the previous jokes. No one knew how Noriko was able to come up with so much Thor jokes, but oh well!

Once Yuuri stopped laughing and managed to control herself, she glanced around the room and took a look at the faces of each of her friends, smiling to herself. She honestly missed all of this; sitting around the classroom with her friends, making jokes, pissing each other off – just feeling carefee and only having to worry about her family, social life, and maybe even her love life. Though she misses all of these things, she has to admit, she loves the thrill of being a queen in the other world. She loves going on adventures, the anxiety of having to meet with the ten nobles, having the lives of countless of people on you're your shoulders – the excitement of it all is absolutely exhilarating, which is why she would rather go home, _home _to the other world.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when an arm snaked around her waist and someone huskily whispered, "What are you thinking about?" in her ear, sending an uncomfortable chill down her spine.

She rolled her eyes as she automatically realized who it was. She wriggled out of Itsuma's arms and crossed her arms over her chest. "Please don't ruin my good mood today, Itsuma." She growled. Unknown to her, everyone else in the room realized what was happening and decided to watch the drama unfold. Again.

"Look, I really don't get what you see in that blond pretty boy in the first place! I mean, come on look at me! I'm taller, more muscular, and I'm pretty sure I could win against him in a fight." He told her.

"That's what you think. You've never even seen him in a fight before. Besides, give it a few years and he'll be much taller, stronger, and more muscular than you." She said smugly. With Wolfram only being in his teens, he'll be sure to grow up in a few years.

**SWITCH**

Everybody stepped away from a certain blonde. They all stuck to the walls and some even tried to hide. They watched as Wolfram had his head bowed, his face unreadable, and a terrifying black aura surrounding him. His fists were clenched and Gwendal, Gunter, Conrart, and Yozak prepared themselves to hold him down once he starts throwing fireballs around the room and possibly injuring the guests.

His fists were clenched so tight that they were shaking. His stance was stiff. He growled lowly before growling Yuuri's name.

"Get ready…" Gwendal whispered to the other three men with him, ready to tackle Wolfram if the need be. But unlike what any of them anticipated, there was no need to.

"You wimp! You better defend my honor and pride, god damn it!" He screeched. "And damn right you bastard! When I get back to earth, you better prepare to fight me, you son of a bitch!"

Gunter raised his hands in front of him and slowly stepped forward to calm down the fuming blonde. "Wolfram, calm do-" but was interrupted when he yelled out again.

"Conrart! Gwendal!" The two men froze in place, hiding their fear of their little brother by forcing out looks of authority that could fool anyone. "We're going to earth right now!"

Before any of the two could protest, the fuming blonde marched rightup to them, grabbed both of their arms with each of his hands, and dragged them out of the room.

**SWITCH**

"So what? You're telling me that he's been in fights before? And that you've actually seen him in one?" Itsuma asked disbelievingly.

"More times than you can count," She stated, "whether it be hand-to-hand combat or fencing, he will beat you to a bloody pulp."

Itsuma crossed his arms and gazed unbelievingly at Yuuri. "Fencing? He actually does fencing?" It was obvious he didn't believe what Yuuri was telling him. In all fairness, it was quite understandable. With Wolfram's lithe and almost feminine figure, it would be quite hard to believe, unless you've actually seen him in action before.

"Let's not forget the fact that he's almost like a pyromaniac." Murata chimed in.

Itsuma gave Yuuri a look of mock surprise and Yuuri glared at him before turning to Murata and glaring at him as well. "Not helping!" She whispred. "You're only adding fuel to the fire…" Yuuri stayed silent as she analyzed what she just said and mentally face-palmed herself. "Ignore the pun…"

"So he's a 'pyromaniac', huh?" Itsuma smirked. Yuuri glared at him silently. She had nothing to say that could defend him this time and resulted to the "If looks could kill" saying.

Fortunately for her, the bell rang, signifying the start of homeroom class.

Everyone rushed to get to their seats before the teacher arrived. As Yuuri took her seat next to Murata, she felt something slightly sharp but painless hit her arm. She turned around and saw a crumpled up paper ball lying on the floor near the leg of her chair.

She bent down to pick it up, slightly glancing around the room to try and find out who could've thrown it but didn't see anyone give out any signals. She sat back down on her seat and subtly opened up the paper under her table. As she glimpsed at it, she realized that it had Ayaka's handwriting.

**Pyromaniac!? WTF do you mean by that?** After reading the note, she turned around to give her a nervous glance to see Ayaka giving her a wide-eyed look that, just like her note said, "WHAT THE FUCK?" She gave her a shrug just as the door opened and in entered their homeroom/PE teacher, Kyoko-sensei.

"Good morning class!" She greeted.

They greeted her back and she told us to take her seats.

"Now class, as you all know, the annual school fair is coming up, right?" We nodded our heads in response. "Well, to make sure we succeed, what is _the _most important ting we need aside from teamwork?"

Yuuri glanced around and noticed that most of the hands raised were those of the girls… and Yoshio and Takumi. It's bad enough she has to facilitate class discussions such as the school fair, she don't want to be forced to answer questions in class as well, but of course, teachers want all students to participate, so their targets are usually the students who don't do so… aka, me.

Luckily for her, she wasn't targeted this time. Instead she called the name of one of the guys at the back. "Keisuke-kun!" she turned around to see him now sitting up in attention.

"Answer my question." Sensei said.

"Umm…" Keisuke started, mentally looking for an answer. He looked at his friends, expecting them to help him out but all they did in response was shrug their shoulders. He frowned at them and rolled his eyes before glancing back at Kyoko-sensei. "Um… money?"

"Well, yes, that's right, but I'm looking for something not so materialistic." She glances around the room again and calls out Kana, one of the people raising their hands.

"Cooperation?"

Sensei _hmmed _and gave her a sorry smile. "Close. Very, very close." She said.

Yuuri rested her head on her hand as she tried her hardest not to fall asleep… that is, until sensei called out her name.

"Yuuri." She snapped out of my thoughts and took a glance at her. "Answer my question please."

"Trust?"

She slams her hand on the table and gives us a grin. "Excellent! The answer is trust because without trust, how can we trust each other to get the work done? To help each other? That is why in order to promote and practice trust, I want you all to stand up and find your partners from that dissection activity you just had."

Everyone stood up and Yuuri stood by Murata's side by the window and waited for everyone to finish. Once everyone had their partners, Kyoko-sensei started giving out commands again. She told us to decide who among our pairs would be #1 and #2. Murata and Yuuri decided she would be #1 and he would be #2, though she didn't tell them what each number meant.

"Alright, I see you've all decided who'll be which number." She said, looking around the room to confirm her observations. "Now, would all the #2's please come her to the front?" Murata and all the other #2's stepped forward. Yuuri watched as Kyoko-sensei gave them all a piece of dark cloth and whispered out commands that I couldn't hear from where she was standing. Though, what ever those commands were, was able to bring out a round of gasps and giggles from the #2's.

After a few more minutes, all the #2's dispersed and went back to their partners. Walking towards her, Murata had a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Knowing that that grin is the smile he usually has when he's about to do or tell her something he knows is going to piss her off made her start to feel a little panicked.

Once he was right in front of her, he lifted up the cloth and wrapped it around her eyes, blocking her sight. She realized that the cloths all the #2's had are to wrap around the eyes of the #1's.

"Now that I see that you have all been blindfolded, we can now move on with our activity." Sensei says. "We will be doing the famous 'trust walk'. The #2's will be using their voices to guide you. No hands will be used, but walking down and up stairs will be an exception."

She trusts Murata from the bottom of her heart, but as her best friend, he has an obligation to somehow "accidentally" injure her. _I swear to Shinou, I am going to punch him if he tries anything, especially since he wants to start revenge for all the pranks I've done to him. _

"Alright, let's start! #2's, please start guiding your partners to the secret location now."

Murata removed her slippers and socks first before doing anything, a sign that must have meant they are most likely going to be walking around outdoors. "Okay, Shibuya, slowly move forward." Murata tells me. She started walking carefully. Since they're still obviously in the classroom, this part shouldn't be so hard. She continued to walk straight ahead, since Murata didn't tell her anything to do anything otherwise yet and decided that, since he's her best friend, she should trust him… that is until I felt something bump into her stomach and block her legs from moving. "Umph! Murata!"

She could hear him and a few other people laughing from behind her. "Sorry, Shibuya~ I just had to do it!" She rolled her eyes – or at least attempted to – and turned around. She walked to where his voice came from and grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. She rubbed his eyes confirmed that it really was him by toughing his glasses. After making sure that the guy in front of her was Murata, she grabbed a tuft of his dark hair and pulled him downwards, making him small enough for her to hit him upside the head.

"Get me through this safely, or I swear to Shinou, there will be fucking hell to pay!" She threatened.

She let him go when she felt him nod. A few moments later, he guided her out of the room. They walked through the hallways and she tried to do it with as little mistakes as Murata's voice and her blindness could allow. He suddenly told her to stop and she did so. She heard a door open in front of her and felt Murata take her hand as he led her down the stairs.

When he put her hand down, she felt the stone tiles around the pool area with her feet. In her head, Yuuri was thinking about how stupid their teacher was for making barefoot students walk around blindfolded in the pool area, an area that is usually _wet_ and _slippery_.

All of a sudden, Yuuri lost her footing and slipped and landed on her but as Murata yelled out her name. As she tried to stand up, he instead told her to go into a crawling position.

He laughed nervously. "Aha ha… I guess I should've made you crawl in the pool area from the start…"

As carefully as possible, Yuuri stood up and grabbed him by the collar. "I'm allowed to do that and you didn't tell me until I fell?" She snarled.

"Yes!" He squeaks out.

"Make me turn to the direction we're supposed to be going in and help me make sure I don't fall again as I get into a crawling position."

"Make a one hundred-degree-turn." She did so and got down on her hands and knees.

That sounded so wrong…

They continued to move forward until they reached a flight of downward steps. "Murata."

"Sorry, Shibuya. These stairs come with a hand railing. The one from earlier didn't so all I can tell you is to hold on and tell you when to step down." He explains. She exhaled and gave him a nod.

The way down was terrifying. The room felt dark and a hand railing and a voice could only do so much. She had to admit… She screamed like hell a few times. _Don't judge me!_

"Alright, last step… good! Now let me just open this door… okay, get out!" She went out and suddenly felt the heat of the sun. It appears as though they somehow made it to the garden since she could feel the grass. They moved through the crass and there was only so much pain a person can endure when walking through a grassy area barefooted.

Over the next few minutes, she experienced nearly falling headfirst into a rock, her foot landing in a ditch, nearly stepping on shit… literally, and screaming Murata's name like there was no tomorrow. _I swear to Shinou, if it wasn't against the rules, I would have punched Kyoko-sensei in the face by now_.

"Come on, Shibuya! We're almost there!"

"Where are we even going?" She groaned.

"Sorry, my lips are sealed."

Murata guided her through some sort of zig zag obstacle course. They somehow ended up in the courtyard and can hear people shouting, "Come on, Yuuri!" or, "You're almost here, Shibuya! Just a few more steps!"

She realized it was the voices of her classmates cheering her on, but that only made her stop in her tracks when she realized another thing.

"Wait, are Murata and I the last pair?"

"YES!" They all answered.

"Son of a bitch…" She muttered and her classmates chuckled.

She continued moving forward until someone held onto her arm.

"Alright, Shibuya-san! You can remove the blindfold now."

She ripped it off and the first thing she saw were her classmates sitting on the front steps of the school.

"We made it all the way out here?" She asked, slightly astonished at the distance she traveled while blindfolded and barefoot.

"Yep!" Kyoko-sensei cheered. "And damn, was it a pain in the ass to plan! Anyway, let's go back inside for the rest of my lecture."

Once they got back to their classroom, Kyoko-sensei gave them this sermon about how trust is important in everything; friendship, teamwork, etc.

"And that is why trust of your comrades is very important!" At that moment, the bell rang, signaling it was time for their next class.

**SWITCH**

"Bahaha!" Stoffel's obnoxiously boisterous laughter echoed throughout the room. The other nobles followed suit as they watched Yuuri go through the whole exercise with great difficulty. What made them laugh a lot harder were the smirks Murata would send them, meaning that some of Yuuri's "close calls" were on purpose.

"Tha-tha-that pa-part when His Eminence purposely almost made her step on poop!" Saralegui managed to gasp out, clutching onto his stomach as he doubled over in his chair and had to have Berias catch him.

"Her Majesty and His Eminence's odd friendship will never cease to amuse me…" Lord Densham chuckled, wiping a tear of laughter away from his eyes.

"If only Wolfram and the others were here to see this…" Lady Celi sighed.

Gunter put a hand on her shoulder. "I agree with you full heartedly, My Lady, but I must admit, I am a bit excited to see what Little Lord Brat has in store for that perverted bastard who continues to hound Her Majesty." He explained.

Lady Celi nodded. "I agree, Gunter… I agree…"

**SWITCH**

After a long, tiring class of boredom with Ayakora-sensei and a hearty lunch, Yuuri and Murata were in the computer lab doing the last phase of their history homework, which Iru-sensei required to be done in school.

"Can you hurry up? You type so slow!"

"I'm trying!"

"Then try harder!"

Murata slammed his hands on the keyboard before standing up and gesturing for Yuuri to sit on the chair in front of the computer. "If you think you can type faster, then please, by my guest!" He yelled, exasperated. If the computer lab wasn't in an enclosed, soundproof room in the library, the librarian would've kicked them out ages ago.

Yuuri huffed. "Fine, then!" She sat down on the seat he was sitting on previously and glanced at the paper she and Murata handwrote together and started typing without taking her eyes off the paper.

Murata's eyes doubled in size as he tried to follow Yuuri's fingers. Her fingers were typing at lightning speed. The only time she took her eyes off the paper was when she thought she made a mistake.

In a matter of fifteen minutes, Yuuri was already finished typing five whole pages worth of research. She leaned back on the chair, crossed her arms, and glanced at Murata smirking at him.

Murata stared at her, his face emotionless. "You know, I think it would be more beneficial for you to be this fast at doing your paperwork instead of typing."

**SWITCH**

"I agree with His Eminence." Gunter said, stroking his chin. "But if Her Majesty were to become faster in doing her paperwork, then that would mean less time to spend with me!" He cried, tears flowing down his over-sullen cheeks.

Anissina leaned towards him. "But Gunter, if Her Majesty were to finish her paperwork faster, doesn't that mean you have more time to give her lessons?"

Gunter perked up at that. "You're right! As expected of you Anissina, you really are a genius!"

"Well, I am a woman."

And at that, Gunter mentally cringed and mentally took back what he said.

**SWITCH**

As Yuuri and Murata entered the room, they were met by the sight of Irie-sensei watching the other pairs rushing their researches due today.

"Had you all just wrote this at home, you could have had given it to me to check and could have already gone to the computer lab and typed it in!" He yelled.

Irie-sensei is actually one of the best teachers in this school. He doesn't shout unnecessarily and makes history class fun by cracking jokes during his discussions.

Yuuri knocked on the door, catching Irie-sensei's attention. He glanced up at them and motioned for them to come in. They followed and stood in front of his desk where Murata handed the hard copy of their work in.

"Done already?"

"Well, we wouldn't be handing it in if we weren't, sensei!" Yuuri said.

Irie-sensei chuckled as he took the paper from Murata. He glanced behind them and yelled at everyone else again. "Had you all just done your work on time, you would've finished on time!" He glanced at Yuuri and Murata again. "You may both take your seats."

Murata and Yuuri glanced at each other before walking to their seats and giving each other a subtle high five. "Good thing we did this research in Shin Makoku, right, Shibuya?"

"Yep…"

**LATER**

"Finally, the day has ended!" Murata yawned, putting his arms up as he, Yuuri, and Ayaka got their shoes from the entrance.

Yuuri sighed. "Not for me. I still got glee club practice to get to."

"Well, it was your choice." He pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" She said. "It's just that now I don't have much to look forward to after the day has ended.

"Uh, Yuuri," Ayaka tapped her shoulder, "you actually might have something to look forward to today." Yuuri glanced at her and then turned towards where her finger was pointing towards the entrance.

"Wolfram!" The man in question was looking at a tree, entertaining himself when his name was suddenly called out. He swiftly turned his head and waved at the double black queen.

She waved back and ran towards him. As she came closer to him, he opened his arms up to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They held each other tightly, unaware of the people looking at them.

Once they finally let go of each other, Wolfram pecked her on the lips. "Well, you're awfully excited to see me." He chuckled.

Yuuri rolled her eyes. "And what, you weren't?"

Wolfram bent down and placed his lips by her ear. "I assure you, I get _excited_ every time I see you." He breathed into her ear.

Blushing, Yuuri pulled away from him all flustered. "Per-pervert!" She stuttered.

A chuckle and footsteps coming towards them caused Yuuri to turn around.

"I didn't know you were coming here today, Wolfram." Murata said.

Yuuri glanced between the two of them. "What? Did you guys agree on a schedule or something?"

"Yes…" They both replied.

Yuuri rolled her eyes and was about to say a retort when she was interrupted.

"Oh, look here, guys! It's Blondie!" Itsuma sneered, walking towards them with his groupie following him. He settled in front of Yuuri and Wolfram. "Hello, Wolfram." He spat.

"Itsuma." Wolfram gave him a curt nod. He was cursing the fact that Yuuri would kill him if he brought Itsuma back to the Demon Kingdom with them. He was also cursing the fact that he can't use his powers on Earth, especially in front of humans.

"What do you want?" Yuuri asked, her tone full of ice.

"What? Am I not allowed to greet other people?"

She didn't say anything after that, knowing it wasn't worth it. She felt Wolfram grab her hand. She glanced up at him and he nodded towards the gate. Yuuri nodded and allowed him to pull her away.

"Oh, so you're just going to chicken out on me and walk away like a wimp?"

Wolfram stopped abruptly and turned to glare at him. "One, I'm not a wimp," he said, his voice ominous, "and two, the only person allowed to call Yuuri a wimp is me." He pointed to himself, glaring daggers at him. He let go of Yuuri and went nearer to Itsuma.

"What? You gonna beat me up?" He taunted.

Wolfram clenched his fists, ready to throw a punch. "Why, you-"

"Wolfram! Control yourself."

Everyone turned towards the new voice who joined in and saw two men walking towards them. The one who spoke out was a tall man with long dark hair tied in a ponytail, and had a scowl on his face. The other man had short, light brown hair, but this time, he had a smile on his face.

"Conrart! Gwendal!"

"Big brother…" Wolfram stepped back and glanced angrily at his brothers. "I thought I told you to wait for us at Yuuri's house?"

"And let you come here alone in a raging fit of jealousy? I think not." Gwendal answered. He then turned towards Yuuri and smiled. "It's been a while, Yuuri."

"It has." She smiled. "But what are you doing here?"

Gwendal twitched at that and glanced towards Conrart.

"Well, Wolfram started ranting about how some 'bastard' – as he put it – was eye-raping you and decided to storm over here in a fit of jealous rage." He answered bluntly.

"Oh… but I still don't understand what the both of you are doing here?"

"Well, as you can see, we are here to control Wolfram as his big brothers," he glanced towards the still raging blonde behind him, "and as your godfather, I have the right to see the young man looking at you in an inappropriate manner." He turned towards Itsuma with a smile that's either creepy, murderous, or psychotic.

Itsuma and his groupie took a step back with a gulp and calmly walked away.

Murata glanced towards the group of demons. "Well, how about I take you three back to Yuuri's house so she could go to her glee club."

"Why don't we go with her?" Wolfram asked.

"They're a bit strict with visitors." Yuuri answered sweetly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, alright…"

After that, they said their goodbyes and then to their separate ways.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

The front door clicked open as Yuuri entered her house. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Yuu-chan!" Yuuri heard her mother from the kitchen. "Everyone's here in the living room."

Yuuri entered the living room and was greeted by everyone there. "Welcome back, Your Majesty." Gwendal said.

"Hey, guys." She walked over to the couch where Wolfram was seated and sat down beside him. "So what's for dinner, mom?"

"Call me 'mama', Yuu-chan! And it's katsudon with miso soup."

"Thank Shinou, I was starting to get tired of kurry!" Yuuri sighed.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now set up the table, please?"

She stood up and got some plates, placemats, utensils, and glasses from the cupboard with Murata's and Wolfram's help. All three of them set up the table together until Shoma and Shouri showed up.

"Oh! You guys are here. It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Shouma."

"It's a good thing the two big brothers are here," Shouri said. "Hopefully you both can control your horny little brother."

Everyone turned to the blushing blonde and double black as they looked at everywhere but each other and their families and friend.


	19. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY GUYS!

So here's the thing, I am going to be pretty busy, but I have already started with the first 200 words of Chapter 16. I will be continuing in the summer (March-early June/depending on what college/uni I am entering), BUT how much I will be working on this story will depend on the number of follows, favorites, and reviews I receive to know that people actually are still reading this story. Because during the summer, I will not be posting new chapters right away, I will start first with rewriting the whole thing before adding anything new. And also Chapter 16 will also be posted either AFTER I edit everything, or if there are at least 10 reviews in the next 48 hours asking me to do so.

Thank you very much for all the support 3 3


	20. So There Was An Unexpected Argument

As the morning sun shone through the glass windows, the two figures sleeping facing away from each other – something that hasn't happened in a _long _time – were starting to wake.

The blonde on the right was first. He sat up and glanced over at his fiancée who was still facing away from him, but whom he can tell was already awake.

"Yuuri?"

He received no response. He heaved a heavy sigh and swung his legs over the bed. He put on a decent shirt and some cargo shorts, and as he opened the door, he cast one last glance at Yuuri and left.

Once she heard the door shut close, she turned around to double check if he really was gone. Once she saw that the coast was clear, she allowed herself to rise from the bed. She adjusted her body to sit on the edge of the bed. When she did so, she recalled the events from the night before.

**_Flashback_**

_Dinner had started out well. After that little joke about Wolfram being a "horny little brother", the adults decided to laugh it out. Well… at least until Wolfram muttered something about not being horny enough to ever force himself on her unlike __**some other guy**__. _

_His "muttering" was louder than he anticipated for Yuuri's family stopped dead in the middle of their meals. If the situation wasn't so serious, the whole scene would've seemed quite comical with Shori and his spoon just about to enter his mouth; her father, just having drank from his glass of water, spat out the contents of his mouth; and her mother had just dropped her bowl of miso soup onto the table. _

_"__Yuu-chan, what is he talking about?" Miko asked hesitantly. _

_"__Um…" Yuuri stumbled, giving Wolfram a pointed look before looking back at her mother. "You know Itsuma? Well, he may or may not have attempted to have sex with me…" and she told the whole story from the attempt in the closet and the almost gangbang incident in the school. _

_"__AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO EVEN MENTION IT TO US!?" Shoma yelled, slamming his hands on the table, making everyone flinch. No one has ever seen Shoma Shibuya this red in the face with steam practically coming out of his ears. Usually Shori is the one who breaks out into these kinds of reactions, but instead, he was quietly looking down at his lap, seething. _

_"__Yuuri, we are your family! If something like this had happened, it is in our best interest to know about it!" He continued yelling. "Do you not understand what would have happened had you not found a moment of weakness? What would've happened if Murata and your other friends found you? You would have been defiled! Publicly humiliated! Those boys would've lost all sense of respect for you! If you had just told us about these incidents, we would've done something about it!_

_"__As your family, we want to protect you, but how can we do that if we don't even know what's going on? Especially in the other world. I don't care if you're a legal adult there, you are still a minor here and as a matter of fact, minor or not you will still be under our protection. Do you not understand that?"_

_Yuuri couldn't even look at any of her family members in the face anymore. She stood up and ran to her room, not even excusing herself. _

_Her father yelled at her to come back to the table while Wolfram followed after her. _

_He reached her bedroom just as it was about to shut close and squeezed his fingers inbetween the door and it's frame and pushed it wide open before it could shut close and crush his fingers. _

_He entered the room and locked the door behind him, just in case anyone else tries to come in. _

_He turns to Yuuri only to have a pillow land on his face. _

_"__Leave me alone!" she yelled. "I don't want to speak to you right now!" She sobbed, tears streaming down her face. _

_"__Yuuri?"_

_"__Never in my life did my father ever scream at me that way! Never in my life was I humiliated like that! And it all started because you just had to open your big mouth!" _

_"__Are you blaming this whole spectacle on me?" Wolfram asked, bewildered. "I admit, I may have opened my 'big mouth' – as you put it – but _do not _blame me for this! _You _should have told your parents about it!"_

_"__Have you not met my family? Can you just imagine how they would have reacted? What they would've done?"_

_"__Exactly, Yuuri. They would have protected you." _

_Yuuri didn't say anything after that. Instead, she stripped and put on a proper set of pajamas, and got under the covers of her bed, facing the middle of it. _

_Wolfram sighed and did the same, but when he faced her and moved closer to give her a goodnight kiss, she pulled away and turned to face the other direction. _

_Wolfram felt heartbroken but knew he needed her space. So, he turned the other way as well and turned off the lights, whispering an "I love you". _

**_End Flashback_**

To say she didn't know what to do would be an understatement. She knew she would have to apologize to everyone – Conrart and Gwendal included, and so that would have to be the first thing she would do.

She then thought of Wolfram. It wasn't really his fault. Last night was the first time they've slept facing away from each other in a long time, and Yuuri felt cold as she slept. She imagined Wolfram felt the same as well, or maybe he didn't.

Anyway, first thing's first, she knew she had to apologize.

She got dressed for school and headed downstairs for breakfast. As she reached the dining room, she saw everyone was having a quiet breakfast and there was a bit of slightly awkward tension in the room. She tried to get into the room quietly, but a creak in the floorboards gave her away.

Once hearing the loud noise, everyone turned their heads to the culprit.

In the spotlight, Yuuri could only do so much. "G'morning?" She awkwardly smiled, waving a hand up.

"Yuu-chan…"

"I just want to apologize for last night…" She whispered, but loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh, sweetie…" Miko ran to her daughter and embraced her. Shoma followed suit.

"We're sorry, too. I guess we overreacted a little bit, but we're parents! We want you to tell us about things like this. We just want to protect you, Yuu-chan." Shoma said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I promise I'll tell you about things like this next time."

"And we promise not to blow up like that ever again." Shoma said.

The hugged for a moment, and when Yuuri let her parents go, she went over to Conrart and Gwendal who were both sitting on the couch. She wrapped one arm each around them. "I'm sorry, you guys."

Conrart patted her back and kissed her cheek. "It's alright, Yuuri."

She let go of them, and her eyes searched for a certain tuft of blonde hair.

"Where's Wolfram?"

"He went back to the Demon Kingdom for a while. He said he just needed some time to breathe."

She nodded sadly and ate her breakfast. After that she went off to school.

After school, she went home and up to her room.

There, sitting on her bed, was the one she was looking forward to seeing for the whole day.

"Hey, stranger." He greeted her.

"Wolfram…" She broke down and ran to him, sitting down beside him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Yuuri."

"I love you, Wolf." She sniffled.

"I love you, Yuuri."

**Author's Note:**

**I wanted to do one chapter to show that Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship is not always a bed of roses and that there will be times wherein they will fight and yell at each other. Though since I don't really like conflicts like this, it was really hard to do and I kept putting it off (hence the really long wait) and why it's so short… another reason for the length of it was because I got lazy to do this chapter since I wasn't really looking forward to writing it. **

**And the wait for this chapter was not long just because I found it boring and kept putting it off! I was also busy finishing my senior year and preparing stuff for college. I have (miraculously) graduated after four excruciatingly long years of high school! And now, I am off to MINT College and am going to take Theater Arts as my course! (I didn't want to go to De La Salle University anyway, so, so what if I got wait-listed, HA!) **

**Thanks for reading and supporting, guys! 3 **


End file.
